Silent Reverie
by Darth Deedlit
Summary: Thirteen chapters just a month after the OAV's end. Parn and Deedlit have to face some trials to be together at peace. Parn/Deelit pairing. Some Waff. Old Story Revised.
1. Return

Notes: OK, so this story takes place about a month after the ending of the RoLW OAVS

Notes: OK, so this story takes place about a month after the ending of the RoLW OAVS. This one does contains WAFF. It's kinda scrypt-styled. There are going to be 13 Chapters, and I hope you enjoy this 'revised' version.

Special thanks and honours go to BURN 3IRD.

**Chapter 14: Return**

**Setting: Forest Path; Midday**

**Characters: Parn and Deedlit; both sitting atop a horse**

Having been riding since daybreak, Parn and Deedlit take a moment to rest in a forest clearing. It has been almost a month since their departure from Valis, after their battle on Marmo.

Parn: (sliding off the back of the horse) Ugh. Lets take a rest here.

Deedlit: (following behind him) This is a beautiful spot. (she takes a deep breath and looks around) It… almost seems , I don't know, familiar.

Parn: It does, doesn't it? (he walks a little to the left of where he was standing and looks over a dense enclosure of bushes. As he pears over the bushes he sees a cliff edge and looks over) What…?

Deedlit: (sees that Parn has a surprised look on his face and rushes to him) Parn — Parn! What's wrong with you? (she peers over the edge and gasps)

Directly below the cliff that they are standing on lies Parn's hometown.

Parn: Deed... Deed, lets go.

Deedlit: (concerned look on her face) Why, Parn? What's wrong? I would think that you would be happy to visit your hometown. I mean, now that you're a knight you could return home a hero.

Parn: Look, I left the village to move forward in my life. To go back now would be like taking a step back. (he turns away from the cliff) I don't expect you to understand this, even I don't completely understand it.

Deedlit: Look Parn, why don't you just go down for a short time, maybe two or three days, and visit some of your old friends. (Parn starts to say something, but stops and looks toward the town again) Go, I'll stay here and wait for you.

Parn: (Quickly turning to her with a puzzled look on his face) Y…you mean you're not going to come with me?

Deedlit: (looking at the forest floor) No, I think that this is something that you should do on your own. I'll wait up here for you and meet you in three days.

Parn: Are you sure about this?

Deedlit: Yes. (she looks up at him staring him right in his eyes)

Parn feels a little pouch concealed within his armor. A nervous, almost goofy expression comes over his face. His eyes light up as he makes a decision. Deedlit has since turned around, and sees none of this.

Parn: You promise you'll wait here?

Deedlit: Yes. You know I will. (she faces him with a bewildered expression not sure why he asked this particular question)

Parn: (reaching in his armor he removes the pouch from within his armor) Mind if I make sure?

Deedlit: What? (she eyes the pouch)

From within the pouch Parn takes out an ivory bracelet dyed light blue, with intricate carvings all along the outside. A red gemstone is imbedded on it flickers in the sunlight. Deedlit recognizes it almost instantaneously: an engagement bracelet.

Parn: Well? (he says hopefully. Deedlit smiles to herself)

Deedlit: (Removing a similar pouch from her belt) Here is my answer. (she takes from the pouch an ivory bracelet that looks identical to Parn's, but with a blue stone).

For a long moment they say nothing, only looking at each other. Finally they move toward each other and embrace.

(FADE OUT)

**Setting: The outside of the village **

**Characters: Parn, and the townspeople **

Parn slowly walks on toward the town, having left the supplies and horse with Deedlit. Parn is carrying only a small sack of cloths and a snack, his sword, and a blanket covered object strapped to his back. On his wrist he wears the blue jeweled bracelet Deedlit gave him. He stops briefly at the rotting, singed pile of wood that used to be his home. He reflects on the day he left it so long ago, to begin a quest with his friend Etoh. Finally he reaches the outskirts of the main part of town and starts to move toward the town square when he suddenly hears someone call his name.

Liara: Parn? Parn is that you? It is! Hey everyone Parn's back! (she rushes toward him with most of the town following her to see what all the commotion is about)

Villager #1: What is going on?

Villager #2: I don't know. That girl started shouting and I rushed over here.

Villager #3: Who is that man that everyone has surrounded? He looks familiar.

Villager #2: I think it's Parn!

Villager #3: That boy we threw out of the village?

Villager #1: We didn't throw him out as I recall. The mayor sent him to find out what was going on outside the village. Last I heard he had been killed during the War.

Parn finally is able to free himself from the mob with Liara and duck into her father's house three houses away. Once inside, he sets himself down in one of the chairs. Liara brings them both a cup of water. A minute later Liara's father, the Mayor, enters though the door after breaking up the group. He is taken aback when he sees Parn.

Mayor: Parn is that you? (he rubs his eyes) Why yes it is. So those people out there were right. Well welcome back my boy how are you?

Parn: I am fine sir, just a bit shaken up. That was not the kind of welcome I was expecting to get. I mean considering the circumstances of my departure.

Mayor: (chuckling) I can imagine. So Parn, where have you been all this time? When you first left, most expected you back in a few days begging to be let back into the village. And after you didn't and the war broke out we thought you dead.(Liara nods in agreement)

Parn: (leaning back in his chair) Much has happened to me since I left here.

Parn begins his tale from when he left the village. His travels with Etoh, Slain the wizard, Ghim the dwarf and Deedlit the high elf to the Fortress Myce. Witnessing its destruction at the hands of Marmo forces led by Ashrum. Meeting Woodchuck, the thief, their encounter with Karla in the body of Ghim's friend Lelia. The journey from Valis to Moss at the command of King Kashue and King Faun, to learn of Karla's origin. Their role in the War of Heroes. Their final confrontation with Karla that resulted in the death of Ghim and loss of Woodchuck. Parn and Deedlit's encounter with the mercenaries Shiris and Orson, the Berserker and how the four of them aided King Kashue in the defeat of the ancient dragon Shooting Star. Finally ending with the battle against the dark goddess, Kardis the Destroyer to save Deedlit. At the end of his story, dusk is setting on the land, and the mayor has offered Parn room and board.

The next morning, Parn awakens at sunrise to the smell of breakfast cooking on the downstairs fire. He dresses and goes down.

Liara: (looking up and smiling at him) My, you're up early. Did you not sleep well?

Parn: (politely smiling back) Actually the exact opposite I haven't slept in a real bed in weeks. (he sits at the table. As he does Liara notices the bracelet on his arm)

Liara: What is that? (she points toward it)

Parn: It's an engagement bracelet. (he looks admirably at it, and thinking of Deedlit smiles)

Liara: Oh. So who is the lucky young woman? (with a hint of disappointment in her voice).

Parn: Do you remember I told you about Deedlit? Well we very recently decided to wed. After everything we went through together we didn't want to risk losing each other again.

Liara: That is….. (Suddenly one of the villagers knocked on the door) Who is it?

Etheris: It is me, Etheris. I want to speak to the so-called knight in there. (Parn recalled that Etheris had been one of the people in the village who had never liked Parn and had pressed for his banishment from the village).

Parn: (mentally) 'What could he want?' (putting on his armor, sword, and retrieving the package he had had strapped to his back, he opened the door and went outside)

Outside many of the villagers are gathered around in a circle outside the Mayor's house. In the middle of it stands Etheris, tall, brown eyes and hair, and an angry smirk on his face. Parn exits the front door and finds himself also in the middle of the circle.

Parn: What is going on here?

Etheris: We all heard the Mayor tell us about your so-called journey. But what I want to know is how a pathetic miscreant such as you could accomplish these supposed feats. (he walks up to Parn and stares him right in the face) I am betting you never even went near Valis.

Parn reaches for his bundle and removes the blankets revealing the Valis holy knight shield given to him by King Faun and King Kashue. The crowd gasps as he holds in high for all to see. Etheris steps back stunned but not troubled.

Etheris: Sure! Sure, he has a shield! But he could have gotten that anywhere! Lets see if he can handle his sword. (He goes slightly into the crowd and one of the villagers hands him a sword)

Villagers: Yes!--Prove it!-- Prove it! (they begin to close in around Parn).

Parn lays down his shield and places his hand on the hilt of his sword. Etheris advances on him.

Parn: You don't have to do this.

Etheris: What's wrong Parn? Afraid of getting hurt?

He advances on Parn quickly and Parn finally draws his sword. Etheris lunges and Parn deflects his blow and shifts to the side, sending Etheris to the ground. Etheris recovers quickly and lunges again at Parn. This time Parn meets him and counters with a heavy swing that knocks Etheris's sword away. Parn holds his sword point over Etheris's neck.

Parn: No. Afraid of hurting you... (He pulls back his sword and sheaths it, turns and picks up his shield). Now I hope that this is the end of this.

Etheris: (whispering) Not by a long shot. (the crowd breaks up and the rest of the day goes on without incident).

Early next morning, the Mayor knocks on Parn's door and sees him packing to leave.

Mayor: You're leaving so soon? You have only been here three days.

Parn: That was all I was planning to spend. I have someone waiting for me. (he looks out the window up at the cliff a mile away where he and Deedlit had first sighted the town)

Liara enters the room and is surprised to see that Parn has his bags packed.

Liara: Why are you leaving so soon? (she has a surprised/hurt expression on her face)

Parn: I have to go. I promised to meet Deedlit on the cliff in three days. (he returns to his bag and finishes packing)

Parn leaves the town trying to avoid any conflicts with the local towns people. As he enters the forest he senses that something is not right. He stops to listen and hears footsteps behind him. Concealing himself in a dense grouping of bushes, he waits for his pursuer.

Parn: (leaping out of the bushes) AHHH HA!!

Liara: IIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!

Parn: Liara! What are you doing out here?

Liara: (Blushing) Well….. I was, uhhh, following you.

Parn: Now why would you be doing something like that? (annoyed look on his face)

Liara: I.. I…Look out!!

Liara points behind him and Parn turns to see Etheris and three other men from the town standing behind him with their weapons ready. Etheris and one other have swords drawn, one has a double bladed ax, and one wields a mace. Parn moves into a defensive position in front of Liara and draws his sword. The four men begin to spread out surrounding Parn and Liara. The one with the mace charges Parn. Parn parries and turns to face the second attacker, Etheris. Parn is outnumbered and desperately trying to fend off their attackers. He delivers a quick blow knocking down the man with the mace.

Parn: Liara! Run!

Liara runs heading up toward the summit of the cliff and trips over a raised root. As she struggles to rise a figure appears over her. She looks up and sees a blond haired, beautiful elf.

Deedlit: Who are you? And what are you doing here?

Liara: I… I… (she sees the red jemmed bracelet on Deedlit's arm) Are you Deedlit?

Deedlit: Y — yes. (she steps back a bit stunned) How did—

Liara: Parn is back there! Four men are attacking him!

Deedlit: What!?

Back at the battle sight, Parn is still desperately fighting. The man with the ax is unconscious having been knocked into a tree by Parn, but there are still three men left and Parn is tiring.

Etheris: What's the matter Parn? Tired? Well don't worry, this will all be over soon. (a confident grin spreads across his face as he and the other man with the sword lunged)

Parn: Gahh!! Damn! (he had been able to deflect one sword, but Etheris's sword sliced his arm)

Suddenly, from the tree branches two daggers fly at Etheris and his companions. They jump back and the knives imbed themselves in the ground between Parn and his assailants. Deedlit descends from the branches and draws her sword. Parn looks at her and a smile appears on his face.

Parn: Deed! Where did you come from?

Deedlit: Your friend found me and told me that you had gotten yourself in trouble again. (she smiles at him)

Parn: Seems to be my way of life, doesn't it?

Etheris: How nice, you and you're little elf companion can both go together.

Parn: Lets end this quick. (he gives Deedlit a look and she nods)

Deedlit: (placing her hands together she calls forth the spirit of the wind to their aid) Silph, Spirit of the Wind, aid our struggle.

A sudden hurricane lifts Parn and Deedlit's attackers off the ground and causes them to drop their weapons. Etheris's two remaining companions get up and run as fast as they can back to the village. Etheris has had the wind knocked out of him and fails to get to his feet before Parn and Deedlit reach him, Liara stands and watches from behind them.

Deedlit: Care to tell me what this is all about? (she looks to Parn)

Parn shrugs and looks back to Etheris. He has regained his senses and with them, his rude personality.

Etheris: You, your little elf, and that tramp behind you can all go to hell. I swear I will see to your downfall personally, even if it takes my whole life.

Parn: What have we ever done to you?

Etheris: Your father disgraced my father and led to the decline of my family! You don't know this, but my father was also a knight of Valis, he served under Tessius, your father! When your father was dismissed from the knights, all the soldiers under his command were heavily reprimanded. They lost all of the respect that had been given to them. My father could no longer bear the mistreatment brought about by your father's disobedience, he attempted to make a living by thievery and was captured by Valis's knights and punished. We lost all of our money, land, and respect. We lost everything, because of your father! And so help me I will take my reimbursement out of your hide! That means I will go after you, your elf friend, and any of your other friends (he looks to Liara)

Parn: My father did what he did to save Princess Fianna, your father's actions may be due in part by my father, but most of the blame rests on him.

Etheris: You lie!!

Parn: King Faun told me before he died! (Parn stares at Etheris and sees the hatred and the disbelief in his eyes)

Etheris: No! (he kicks both feet at Parn, knocking him into Deedlit and Liara causing all three to fall. When they finally stand up Etheris has already left).

Deedlit: Now what do we do? Do we go after him?

Parn: No. Let him go, hopefully he will leave us alone now that he knows the truth. Just the same, we should go.

Deedlit: What about her? (she points to Liara)

Parn: Well, we could leave her back at the village, but if Etheris makes good on his threats she could be in danger. Or...(he looks at Deedlit with an almost tired expression on his face) we take her with us.

Deedlit looks to her and comes to a reluctant decision. She gives Parn a defeated look. After a quick exchange of money, Parn, Deedlit and Liara mount their horses and started off West.


	2. Homecoming

Chapter 15: Homecoming

**Chapter 15: Homecoming**

**Setting: Forest Path **

**Characters: Parn, Deedlit, Liara**

Parn and his friends have been traveling three days, since the incident at his and Liara's hometown. The trio heads towards Valis to leave Liara in the care of their friends there. It is dusk and getting dark quickly.

Parn: (slowing his horse) Whooaaa! Lets stop for a rest here.

Liara: (sighing, she is not used to traveling so long on horses) Ohh... I need a rest. (she gets off of her horse and walks to the forest edge)

Deedlit: (hopping off her horse and sitting beneath a nearby tree) We should be about another three day ride away from Valis. (she smiles) It will be nice to see our friends again. Huh? (she turns to Liara who is picking plants and flowers from the path and placing them in a pouch she is carrying on her belt) What are you doing?

Liara: (looking to Deedlit. Parn has gotten off his horse and looks at her with a confused expression on his face as well) What, this? (she smiles) One of the village elders taught me about how when you mix certain plants and other things together you can make certain medicines and potions. These plants here, (she shows them the plants in her pouch), when mixed correctly help relieve aching muscles.

Parn: Wow, I didn't know that you could do that.

Liara: I started learning shortly after you left. I can still only create basic things. (she goes to her pack strapped to the horse's saddle and pulls out some containers) This one contains a powdery substance that, when you add water, creates a cloud of thick red smoke that can be used to help you escape. This one is a paste that help relieve burns. The rest are medicines of different types. (she holds up each container accordingly)

Deedlit: That is a good skill to have, especially since Etoh, Slayn and Leylia aren't here to help if we are injured. (she looks up and some of the fairies in the tree come out and dart around her, she laughs)

They set up a camp for the night, Parn is scouting the area and Deedlit helps Liara mix some of her potions. Liara finishes four potions and places them in her saddle bag. Deedlit sits against a fallen log and listens to the sounds of the forest. .

Liara: (looks to Deedlit) I was wondering Deedlit, (Deedlit looks up), I pretty much know why everyone went with Parn. Etoh was his friend, Slayn and Ghim went to help them since they were older and more experienced, but what about you? Parn said that you appeared to warn him and Etoh of the goblin attack, but you appeared again later, why?

Deedlit: (looks down, smiling, then back up) I don't really know why I started to stick around at first. I warned them of the village to save lives, then I saw Parn and the others start out and followed them out of curiosity. Then there was the attack by the Marmo so I stayed to help. Then after some time I started to realize that I had deeper feelings for Parn than just friendship or companionship and that has been enough for me to stick by him all this time. (she smiles as she recalls the memories)

Liara: I see. ( she returns to her potions)

They both look up as Parn returns and sits at the fire next to Deedlit. He puts his sword down and removes his gloves. They remove some food from their packs and eat a small meal. Later they settle down to rest. .

**Setting: A royal court within a palace concealed within a mountain. (the mountain is visible from where Parn and the others are camped, but they can not see it over the trees) **

The court is lavishly decorated with banners of deep green and gold each with a symbol representing different crests of past monarchs and beneath them their family crest. The last four are all from the same clan. A lion's head and miniature oaks mark the family insignia. The time is roughly a short time after Parn and the others fall asleep. At the far side of the room from the great doors is a slightly raised platform upon which are three ornamented chairs. In the middle chair is an elfin king (he has long hair and looks about 40), to his right is his queen (she has long blond hair that is held up a bit by a decorative headpiece topped with a gold crown, looks younger than her husband, but of course, they are much older than they look) and on his left the seat is empty. There are guards positioned at points around the room. From the adjourning room an elf guard enters and kneels before the king. .

Elf Guard: King Tesan, we have located her.

King Tesan: (looks at the guard with a strait, unrevealing face) Where is she?

Elf Guard: (looks up) Three miles away, your highness. She is camped in the forest.

King Tesan: Take a group of soldiers and bring her here.

Elf Guard: (bows his head again) We shall depart at first light, my lord.

King Tesan: Very well. (the guard leaves and King Tesan looks to his wife) She will be returned to us soon. (she smiles at him and he smiles back at her)

**Setting: The Forest, again.**

Early the next morning, Deedlit wakes up and starts a fire to make breakfast, she wakes Parn to tend it and heads to the river to bath. After she returns Parn and Liara take turns making trips to the river. Liara is the last to return and they sit down to breakfast. .

Parn: (cleaning up the remaining food items and other items from their camp) Liara, get the horses ready while Deed and I get the rest of our supplies. (Liara nods and starts to walk to the horses)

Parn and Deedlit continue to clean up. Liara is walking to the horses when she hears a rustling. She looks to where the sound is coming from and screams when an elf dressed in red and holding a sword jumps out in front of her. Parn and Deedlit look up as eight more appear from the tree tops. .

Liara: (still screaming) Parn! Help me!

Parn: (drawing his sword) Ha ah! (he knocks Liara's assailant aside and pulls her over to where Deedlit is, her sword is drawn but she has a worried expression with a hint of recognition) What do you want with us!?

Elf Guard: (the one we saw earlier moves out of the forest into the open) Put away your sword human we are not here to fight you. As long as you cooperate we will not have to harm you. (he tries to look convincing by flashing them a reassuring smile)

Deedlit: (anger seeping into her expression and voice) He asked you a question. 'What do you want with us?'

Elf Guard: (looking down) You should realize why we are here, princess. (he looks right at her) We have come to take you home.

Parn: (looking at Deedlit) Deed what is going on? What does he mean, 'Take you home?'

Deedlit: (giving Parn a sad look) These are the Elfin kingdom's royal guards they take orders from the high elf king, my father, King Tesan.

Parn: (looking more confused) Wha... what? Your father?

Deedlit: Yes, I...I have to go. (she drops her head)

Parn: (straitening out his face) Fine then, we'll go.

Elf Guard: (looking to Parn) Your presence is not required, human. Only the princess need come, her bodyguard is now free from his duties. (his voice betrays a show of superiority)

Parn: Bo...Bodyguard? (he gives the guard a look) I am not her bodyguard.

Elf Guard: Why else would an elf princess travel with mere humans?

Parn starts to say something but is cut off by Deedlit. .

Deedlit: (looking to the guards) These are two of my friends they come with me, understood?

Elf Guard: Very well, your highness. (he bows)

They are lead through the forest to the base of the mountain with Parn, Deedlit and Liara on horses and the elf guards on foot. When they reach the base the head elf presses in a certain stone and a hidden panel opens. They are led through the torch lighted passage that is lined with doors. The passage stops at a door and they are led inside. The interior is lavishly decorated and light filters in through windows hidden in the mountain side. Parn and Liara are stunned while Deedlit stares fixedly strait ahead. .

Elf Guard: (turning to them and dismissing the other guards) Please follow me. (he goes straight ahead. passes through a set of doors and they find themselves in a small chamber outside the throne room) Wait here please. (he enters the throne room)

Parn: (he and Liara turn to Deedlit) Deed what is happening? Why were we brought here?

Deedlit: (looks to Parn) Parn, I have told you of my being a high elf, but what I didn't tell you is that I am a high elf princess. (she looks away from him) I didn't tell you because my father and mother are very distrustful of humans and I was afraid that you would think badly of them and me. (she looks him in the eyes) No matter what though Parn, my feelings for you will never change no matter what my father and mother say.

Parn: Deed...( he is stopped by movement in the doorway)

The elf guard comes out and motions them inside. They enter and the elf leaves them and closes the doors. Parn, Deedlit and Liara are looking directly at the thrones across from them, and sitting there are Deedlit's parents. All three move forward, and with proper respect kneel before them. .

King Tesan: (looks to his daughter and secretly smiles, he then looks at her companions and frowns) Welcome home my daughter. (he, and the queen have a look of joy mixed with relief at the presence of their daughter)

Deedlit: (smiling weakly) Thank you Father, Mother.

King Tesan: (looking distastefully towards Parn and Liara, before sitting down) And who are your two...companions.

Deedlit: (rising) This is Liara, we met recently and are taking her to Valis. And this... is Parn, Knight of Lodoss, ...my betrothed.

King Tesan: (his eyes go wide with shock as do the queen's) Wha...What? My only daughter, betrothed to a human? That is unthinkable! I will not stand for it! You are the next in line for the throne! A marriage of this type could jeopardize the stability of our kingdom! I do not know what has happened to you, what might of happened to you to make you lose your sense of judgment but, so help me, I will set you straight. (his features tense up as he tries to contain his anger)

Deedlit: (she moves to Parn who takes hold of her hand) Father! This is my choice! Parn and I will be married with or without your consent. (she looks a little shocked at her own words, but regains her composure quickly)

King Tesan: How dare you! (he is extremely angry and the queen has taken his arm to try to calm him down) Such a marriage will not be allowed! (Deedlit looks at him defiantly and squeezes Parn's hand. he looks at her and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze) What I do now I do for my people and for you. Guards! (the guards in the room come forward and grab Parn, Deedlit, and Liara before they can react) Take the princess to her chamber and keep her there. Take the boy's armor and weapons and put him in a cell! And as for the girl... (he stops to think for a moment) you are free to go, but if I see you here again you will be locked up with your other human friend.

Deedlit is pulled from Parn and dragged off. Parn tries to get free but the guards hold him fast. After Deedlit has been taken through the side doors, Parn is dragged through another set toward the cells. Liara is left where she is until one of the guards (one that had taken Deedlit comes to escort her to the entrance. The king and queen look at each other. Liara is given all of her supplies and her horse and is sent on her way. She rides out about a mile and stops. .

Liara: (looking to the mountain) (mentally) 'There has to be a way to get them out of there.' (she looks in her pouch and is relieved to see the vials are still intact)

**Setting: Interior castle, prison area **

Parn is being dragged to the prison. His face is bruised and dirty and his sword and armor have been stripped from him. He is being dragged by the guards to an empty cell, three other cells are lined up along the same wall. The guards throw him in his cell. .

Elf Guard #1: (smirking) In here human. Enjoy your stay. (he and the other guard laugh)

Parn: (working to his feet) You bastards. (he tries to jump at them, but is struck down by the second guard)

Elf Guard#2: (taking on an attitude of superiority) Know your place, human. You can not hope to beat an elfin knight. (he smiles)

The guards lock his cell and depart. Parn gets up and looks around. There are three other cells, two of them have dark elf prisoners. Next to him are two dark elves wearing Marmo uniforms, and in the cell furthest from him he hears someone moving around out of sight. .

In another part of the castle, Deedlit is locked in her room dressed in a yellow dress that drags behind her. The room is large with a lavish bed, a solid oak writing desk, and other pieces of furniture used for cloths. At the edge of the bed is a pillar with a gold tiara a top a red velvet pillow, Deedlit looks at this with disgust. She looks out the window, and sees that she is high up in the wall of a cliff. Realizing that there is no way out for now, she goes to the bed, sits down and tears form at her eyes. .

Elf Guard: (enters the room and bows) Princess, your presence is requested by your mother Queen Rashia. (Ra-she'-a)

Deedlit: (drying her eyes and looking to the guard) Very well. (she rises and is escorted to a room that would resemble a study or library)

Queen Rashia: (rising from her seat) Thank you for coming. (she motions for Deedlit to have a seat and dismisses the guard with a wave of her hand)

Deedlit: (looking blankly at her mother) What do you want?

Queen Rashia: (her face displays the hurt from her daughter's cold remark) You cut me too quick my daughter. I wish only to speak with you. You disappeared over a year ago, and your father and I were very concerned for you. Why did you leave?

Deedlit: (looking away) I am not sure why I left at first, maybe I just wanted to get away for a while. Away from this palace, my 'royal responsibilities', you two. (she looks back to her mother and begins her tale) I needed to get out I felt trapped, I felt I had no control in my life. I tried to get as far away as I could. I stopped near a village and was staying there for a rest when I saw a platoon of goblins heading for the village. Two young men had gone to the goblin's cave to try and stop them before they could attack. I knew, however, that the goblins had already set off for the town. I warned them of the attack and after the fighting was done I followed them and two men, a wizard named Slayn, and a dwarf named Ghim. The young men I had met were Etoh, a priest of Falis, and Parn a would be knight. After following them for a while I introduced myself to Parn, just in time to fight a group of kobolts and be arrested by Alanian soldiers. A series of attacks by the Marmo, lead to the five of us and a thief named Woodchuck to the kingdom of Valis. We were then asked to go to see the Great Sage Wort for information on the Marmo's ally Karla, the Gray Witch. Parn, Wood, and I returned with this information to King Faun, who asked us to fight along side him in the war beside himself and King Kashue. We saw him die in his final battle. We were then told by Wort that to bring peace to Lodoss we had to destroy Karla. This proved to be a greater challenge then we had expected. (she casts a glance at her mother and sees that see is listening intently) You see Karla was inhabiting the body of Ghim's friend Leylia. With his last ounce of strength Ghim, who had been badly hurt in the battle with her, hurled his ax knocking the circlet containing Karla's soul off of Leylia's forehead. As we mourned Ghim's death, Karla took control of Woodchuck, and we were unable to help him. There was then our battle against Shooting Star where the Marmo wizard Wagnard came into possession of the Scepter of Domination. He had been chosen to revive the dark goddess, and came after me for my powers as a high elf. Parn fought with everything he had to prevent him from taking me, but with the power of Kardis Wagnard almost killed him. He and our friends then led an invasion of Marmo to save me and prevent the resurrection of Kardis. Parn, bearing the Holy Sword, fought his way to the ritual site and battled for my life. The new leader of Marmo, Ashrum, who we thought had been killed, fought first with, then against Parn. Wagnard and Ashrum each destroyed each other and Parn, thinking that it was too late to save me took both the Holy Sword and Demon Sword and jumped into the heart of Kardis with me. He was willing to die with me, and I would have done the same for him.

Queen Rashia is amazed by the tale that she was just told by her daughter. Deedlit looks at a wall covered with books and her thoughts drift to Parn. .

Night has fallen, and Deedlit is at her window, still imprisoned in her room. Below her she sees a shape moving, she is so high up though she can't see what it is. The shape moves into the moonlight and Deedlit recognizes Liara. Liara keeps moving not knowing that Deedlit is right above her. Deedlit grabs a sheet from her bed and waves it out the window to get Liara's attention. Liara sees the blanket and recognizes Deedlit. Deedlit hurries to her writing desk and drafts two letters. She ties them, and tosses them to Liara. She reads them and waves to Deedlit. She turns and leaves. .

Down in the cells, Parn is trying to sleep. Finding that he can't he gets up and walks to the doorway of the cell. .

Dark elf: So this is the human who is betrothed to the princess of the elves? Hmph. I was expecting the princess to have some taste, but then again, it is a human.

Parn: (unable to see his tormentor his eyes flash with anger) What do you mean by that? Where are you?

Dark elf: Go to your bars, you will see me in the cell next to yours.

Parn walks to his bars on the opposite side of the cell next to his, he looks next to him and sees one of the other prisoners. He is dressed in a torn and battered Marmo uniform, he has the traditional features of one of the elf kingdom, with the exception that his skin is dark and his hair is pure white. He has a scar on his arm and possesses a very disapproving look when he sees Parn. .

Parn: (returning his cold look) What do you want? Say it now and then be quiet!

Dark Elf: What I want right now is out. But for right now I am finding it very amusing to torment you. So how is it that one who, hmp, saved Lodoss from Marmo find himself imprisoned here?

Parn: (surprised) How… How did you know about that?

Dark Elf: We heard it from our commander before we were captured two weeks ago. In fact just about all of the remaining Marmo troops know about that.

As Parn considers what this might mean if he gets out of the cell, the door to the cell opens and an elfin guard comes in. .

Elf Guard: (taking the keys and unlocking Parn's cell) Your presence is demanded by the King and Queen.

Parn: Why? (he looks very confused)

Dark Elf: (smirking) Maybe its time for your execution, hmm?

Elf Guard: Shut up, traitor!

Parn is taken back up though the passages that lead to the throne room. As he enters he sees King Tesan sitting at his throne. The guards hold Parn by the arms to prevent escape. King Tesan looks upon him with disgust and has the look of someone doing something against their wishes. Parn looks defiantly forward. The main doors behind Parn open and Parn turns to see Deedlit and Queen Rashia enter. Parn's eyes light up as he sees Deedlit and hers do the same. .

Parn: Deed!

Deedlit: Hey.. (she looks at him, and then looks down again. Parn could tell that she spent a lot of time crying.)

King Tesan: (looking to Deedlit) Sit by my side, my daughter, and I will tell you why I have summoned the two of you here. (Deedlit looks at Parn and as her eyes tear she slowly moves to the throne, Parn's eyes never leave Deedlit) Now I have heard of your many adventures from your mother. Some of the story I find very….difficult to believe, but from what I hear you, (points to Parn) and your friends risked your lives to save my daughter's. (the look of discomfort returns to his face) In light of that I have decided to allow you to leave.

Parn and Deedlit are both shocked by this announcement and each has look of confused joy. The guards release Parn but stay close to him.

Parn: You…You mean we may leave? We are free to go?

King Tesan: (stern look on his face) No. You may go, but my original decision stands firm. The princess of the Elf Kingdom can not and will not wed a human!

Parn: (his face becomes void of expression) Your majesty, if I can not leave with Deedlit then I will not leave. As you said, I risked my life to save her, because without Deed, I have no life to live.

Deedlit: (gives a small smile and looks at her mother, then back at Parn) Parn...

King Tesan: (his anger rising) How. Dare. You. You will not speak to me that way you trivial human. If you will not leave of your own will you shall be dragged out back to your cell. I will not tolerate such disrespect from a mere human!

Parn: (sternly) I mean no disrespect, but I will not leave without her.

King Tesan: Guards! Return him to his cell. (looks back to Parn) You shall not have such an opportunity again.

The guards return Parn to the cells and Deedlit looks after them and begins to cry. Queen Rashia looks to her daughter with concern. .

Meanwhile; Liara is riding as fast as possible nonstop. Deedlit's letter is concealed within her pouch as she rides as quickly as she can to her destination. Will she be able to find help for her friends? And what is written in Deedlit's letter? .


	3. Fight for the Heart

Chapter 16: Fight for the Heart

**Chapter 16: Fight for the Heart**

**Setting: Cells beneath King Tesan's castle**

**Characters: Parn, Two Marmo soldiers, High Elf prisoner**

After denying his freedom from King Tesan's prison, Parn sits in his cell reflecting on the past events. The guards are outside the door of the cells.

Dark Elf#1: So human, you gave up your freedom to prove your love to the princess, huh? You are even more stupid then I had thought.

Parn: (getting upset and angry) Leave me alone! You have no idea of what is happening!

Dark Elf#2: You know what? I think that he actually thinks that the princess is in love with him. (starts to chuckle, Parn is obviously getting more troubled) He thinks that the princess would chose a lowly human commoner when she could wed one of the elite of the elfin kingdom.

Parn: (sitting up) What!?

Dark Elf#1: He is right you know. The princess never was on the best terms with her parents, she was probably using you just to upset them. She always was a spoiled little snot.

Parn: (moving to his cell bars) Listen you-

The prison doors open and a set of guards come in. They begin to undo the lock of Parn's cell door.

Elf Guard: The king demands your presence at once.

In the throne room, Parn is once again set before the royal family, looking at Deedlit's tear filled eyes.

Parn: (addressing the elfin king) What do you want of me now, your highness? (his voice is respectful but his face reveals his distaste)

King Tessan: (similarly displeased) I ask you again. Do you want your freedom?

Parn: You highness, I do want my freedom, but only if I am allowed to leave with Deedlit.

King Tessan: (growing angrier) My decision stands. You will either leave, renouncing your betrothal to my daughter. (Deedlit looks to her father with a very hurt look) Or, you shall remain in the dungeon till you either die or are executed.

Parn: (looking to Deedlit) I will never renounce my love for her.

King Tessan: (looking to his daughter) What I do now, I do as much for my daughter as for my kingdom. I find you guilty of treason to the Elf Kingdom. You are here by sentenced to the only punishment allowed. (Deedlit and Queen Rashia look at the king with shock) Death...by beheading.

Parn's eyes go wide as the guards seize him and take him back towards the cell. The queen bows her head in defeat. Deedlit is in shock. Suddenly she leaps from her seat.

Deedlit: Hold it! (looking to her father) What gives you the right to tell me whom I should wed? Parn and I love each other deeply. How can you sit there and say that you do this for me out of love? If you wish to do something for me to show you care then give us your blessing!

King Tessan: That is enough! You shall not question my judgment!

One of the guards comes in through the door. He moves to the throne and kneels.

Elf Guard: My lord, there is a group of seven travelers outside that demand to speak with you.

King Tessan: Tell them to leave! I can not be disturbed now.

Elf Guard: I told them that my lord, yet they refused. It would also not be wise to anger them, one is a berserker and one claims to be the princess of Valis.

King Tessan: (eyes wide with fear) A berserker and a princess from Valis! Very well, bring them in.

The guard nods and goes off.

Deedlit: (to herself) A berserker, Valis. They're finally here. (her mouth forms a bright smile and her eyes light up)

King Tessan: Remove the prisoner! (Parn is forcibly removed from the room)

The doors open and seven figures, four in brown robes and three in white. The hoods are pulled down and Deedlit recognizes Slayn, Leylia, Liara, Etoh, Shiris, Orson, and Princess Fianna. Each one has their armament of choice except for princess Fianna who carries a large package wrapped in white cloth. Each step forward and bow and Deedlit attempts to rise and greet her friends but is blocked by a guard.

King Tessan: (realizes the visitors are all human and assumes his usual attitude towards humans) What do you wish here, and why have you brought him? (he points to Orson)

Princess Fianna: (addressing the king respectfully) My lord, I have come to find out why you have taken one of my knights and friend, prisoner. As for my companion, he is a good friend of said knight and has come to hear the reason also, as well as these other people here.

King Tessan: You knight, is being held for treason to the Elfin Kingdom. He was twice offered his freedom but refused. His fate has been determined.

Slayn: (stepping forward) Pray tell me what act of treason he had committed my lord?

Deedlit: My father has accused him of treason for refusing to retract his wedding proposal to me. (she holds her bracelet up for them to see)

Shiris: Hold-I mean, Hold it! Are you telling me that you are holding him prisoner for being in love? That is totally ridiculous!

Orson: Shiris, calm down. This won't help. (Shiris looks at him and sighs)

Shiris: Fine.

King Tessan: The act is done and the punishment announced. What you say now is irrelevant. At tomorrow he will die.

The group is taken aback.

Princess Fianna: You can't be serious. Majesty, this is insane. You can not execute someone for falling in love.

Etoh: Deedlit, how can you let this happen?

Deedlit: There is nothing I can do! (She points to the king) This guy does not listen to anybody (the King looks shocked at her no longer calling him father). I am as much a prisoner as Parn.

Slayn: Is there anyway we might be able to come to a better solution?

King Tessan: If the boy retracts his proposal and leaves I will let him go.

Princess Fianna: Your highness, may we speak with him and Deedlit? And it has been a long journey may we seek residence here for the night?

King Tessan: Very well, you will be granted stay here tonight. My servants shall show you to the guest rooms and you shall have your audience tonight, however the prisoner is not to be released.

Princess Fianna: (bowing, realizing that it would be pointless to argue) Thank you.

The others bow (Shiris does not) and are escorted out.

Later, everyone is gathered in the princess's room, less Parn and Deedlit. A fire burns in the corner, and everyone is seated, Slayn and Leylia are going over a book of magic, Shiris is laying on a couch with her feet up, Orson is next to her on a footrest against the wall, Etoh, Liara and Princess Fianna are speaking in the corner. There is a knock at the door and Deedlit walks in with a guard following. Everyone looks up and Deedlit motions the guard to leave.

Elf Guard: (bowing) I will wait outside.

Deedlit: (turning to her friends as the guard leaves) Thank Falis you all got here when you did. I think my father was prepared to kill Parn right there.

Shiris: (raising herself from the sofa) Deedlit how could you let this happen? I mean there has to be something that you could do.

Deedlit: Don't you think if I could I would do something!? I love Parn, but I am totally unable to do anything.

Slayn: Deedlit, maybe a better question would be, if there is anything any of us can do to get Parn out of here?

Leylia: Is there a way to release him and get away?

Deedlit: (looking to the fire) My father has guards posted at the cells and he keeps me under close guard as well. Even if we could get him out, I know that he wouldn't leave without me. To get us both out is almost impossible.

Etoh: Is there any way to prevent Parn's execution at least? That seems like the most pressing issue.

Liara: Yes, can we convince your father to postpone the execution or even cancel it?

Deedlit: I don't know of anything that could change my father's mind once he is set in something. There might be an alternate possibility but I don't know any.

Queen Rashia: But I do. (she is standing in the doorway)

Deedlit: (looking shocked) Mother? What are you doing here?

Queen Rashia: I am here to help you. If you want me to help save your knight.

Princess Fianna: (Deedlit is too shocked to speak) Any help you can offer your Majesty, Would be greatly appreciated.

Queen Rashia: (smiling) Thank you child, but if you are to do this you must hurry.

(FADE OUT)

**Setting: Throne room **

**Characters: Deedlit / Slayn / Queen Rashia / Leylia / King Tesan / Princess Fianna / Orson / Etoh / Shiris / Liara **

King Tesan: (anger and shock in his face and voice) You want what!?

Princess Fianna: We wish to have Parn battle for his freedom. If he wins he must be freed, along with Deedlit, to leave at their desire.

King Tesan: How dare you!

Queen Rashia: As his Lord, the princess has the right to issue this challenge.

King Tesan: And it is to be honored if only two of the royal family support it, which is not the case here.

Deedlit: I support it.

King Tesan: You are still only one.

Queen Rashia: I also support it. The challenge stands and must be accepted.

King Tesan: Ugh... Very Well! The prisoner shall battle for his freedom and...my daughter's hand in wedlock. But should he lose, he shall die as his sentence decreed. (looking to the guards by the far door) Release the prisoner.

The guards bow and return with Parn. Parn, however, appears a bit banged up though his face radiates with strength. He is released and drops to his knees out of exhaustion.

Deedlit: Parn!

King Tesan: Take him and make him ready for combat. The battle shall begin in the morrow.

Parn: (barely conscious) Deed... (eyes close)

Back in Princess Fianna's chamber Parn is in the bed and Etoh, Slayn, Leylia, and Liara tend to his wounds. Orson and Shiris are going over Parn's armor, which has been damaged, Princess Fianna sits with the package she had been carrying when she arrived next to her. Parn begins to wake up.

Parn: (groggily) Whe. Where am I? Where's Deedlit?

Etoh: (grabbing Parn's shoulder) Parn, calm down, everything is all right.

Parn: Etoh?

Slayn: Deedlit is being confined in her room, and was not permitted to come see you.

Parn: (looking out to the night) Deed.

Meanwhile; King Tesan is in the dungeons beneath the hidden castle.

Dark Elf#1: So all we have to do is kill this kid and we will be able to go free, that's the deal huh?

Dark Elf#2: Seems a bit to easy to me. What is the catch?

King Tesan: No catch, just put him out of my misery and all of you may go free.

High Elf: (look of doubt in his eyes) Even me?

King Tesan: (reluctantly) Very well. You will be released, provided that you never return to my realm.

High Elf: (smiling coyly) Agreed.

The night passes as Deedlit and Parn sit in different rooms yet think of the same thing as they stare out into the night sky, each other. The dawn comes and Parn and his friends are in an open clearing. The Mountain Castle is visible in the background, with the King, Queen, and Deedlit positioned in chairs in its the shadow, they are surrounded by a group of soldiers and to the right of them are the prisoners that had been with Parn in the cells. Parn has the package that Princess Fiona had been carrying.

King Tesan: (smiling) Are you ready to battle, young knight?

Parn: (looking to Deedlit) Yes.

King Tesan: (becoming stern faced) You will battle each of the challengers one on one. These are not death matches, though, if you do slay each other it will make no difference. You. (points to one of the dark elves) You will battle first.

Parn: (beginning to unwrap the cloth covered item) Hold a moment.

From out of the package Parn removes the Holy Sword of Valis. All the people present are surprised except for Fianna and Etoh. King Tesan looks decidedly worried.

Parn: (raising the sword to a fighting position) Now, lets go.

Parn and his opponent begin their battle with hard slicing strokes and each one blocks the other. Parn tries to throw the elf off balance with a lunge, but is parried and countered. The battle rages with no side gaining a real advantage until the elf lunges at Parn and his sword is imbedded into a tree. Parn then knocks the sword hilt from the elf's hands and holds his point in the opponent's face. The elf closes his eyes and surrenders.

King Tesan: (looking a little angry)You next! (the next dark elf moves into fight)

Parn goes to his friends and has his wounds treated. He is winded from the battle but ready to go back at it.

Etoh: Parn you have to be more careful.

Orson: (nodding) They are trying to tire you out so you can't fight as well. Fight smarter, let them do the work, when you see your opening, take it.

Parn: Right. (he gets up and moves back to the center of the clearing, where the other combatant is waiting)

The second battle is begun with the dark elf lunging at Parn, who deflects the blow and shifts to the opposite side. The elf is angered and begins a furious assault against Parn. Parn is tiring and is barely able to raise his sword to block an overhead swipe. The two combatants lock up, Deedlit leans forward as Parn begins to fall back. Suddenly, Parn dives to the side and the elf crashes to the ground and drops his sword. Parn is on top of him in a moment, and is awarded victory. King Tesan looks a bit more observant of Parn and he signals the next fighter with anticipation.

Deedlit: (surprise and fear in her voice) Hey! You are sending HIM to battle Parn?

King Tesan: Yes. You see a problem with my decision?

Deedlit: At least give Parn a chance to rest.

Queen Rashia: Yes, a small recess would be prudent now.

King Tesan: (defeat in his voice) Very well. The knight will be afforded a rest.

Parn: (sitting down on a nearby rock looking tired) Ugh. Thank you. (he casts a glance at Deedlit, smiles, then proceeds to size up his opponent) (mentally) ,'He seems strong and fast. King Tesan probable figured that after the two fights this one would make quick work of me.' (looks to his sword)

Etoh tends to Parn, applying the power inherited from Falis to heal the wounds and relieve some of the exhaustion. Liara steps forward with her bag and removes two potions from it. She uncorks them and measures the contents into a separate vial and hands it to Parn.

Liara: Here, drink this.

Parn: What is it? (looking at it doubtfully)

Liara: (somewhat annoyed) Its a potion to relieve your sore muscles and refresh your body.

Parn: If you say so. (he drinks it down and nearly chokes on it) Ugh...bleh its bitter.

Liara: It's supposed to be.

King Tesan: (standing) The rest is over. Let the battle begin.

High Elf: (smirking) A pleasure.

Parn: humph.

The battle begins and Parn is overwhelmed by the elf's fierce attack. He is batted to the side with the hilt of the other's sword and is winded.

High Elf: Ha Ha HA . This isn't a battle it's a joke!

Princess Fianna: (because of her rank as a princess she is close to the royal family and she moves to Deedlit) Deedlit, this one seems different from the other two. Who is he?

Deedlit: (looking from the battle for a second to look at Fiona then back too Parn) Most High Elves in my father's kingdom are peaceable, though strong. Very few however are discontented with the way the last few generations of rulers have handled the relations with the human peoples. There are some who believe that it is our right and duty to rule over the people of Lodoss. The man Parn is fighting is called Jinn, he led a rebellion against my father not too long ago. He is an accomplished and strong skilled fighter. My father must have figured that, one way or the other, this fight can only end with him as the victor. Whether Parn defeats Jinn or Jinn defeats Parn, my father wins.

Princess Fianna: (gasping) But that would mean that Parn has a good chance at losing this fight. (Deedlit nods)

The battle continues and Parn is once again beaten down. Jinn stands over him with a cocky smirk on his face. Parn leaps out of the way of a killing stroke, but is still weak. The high elf, digs his sword into the ground and places his hands on it, chuckling. Parn suddenly realizes that this is a powerful foe and that he could easily lose at this rate.

Parn: Wow. This guy's tough.

Jinn: Humph. I'm just warming up.

Parn is beaten around a bit more and is once again knocked to the ground. Jinn stands over Parn with a smirk on his face.

Jinn: You were not half the fighter I expected. (whispering) After I am done with you I will speak with what remains of my Marmo allies, then I shall return and "remove" the royal family.

Parn: (grunting) Why tell me this?

Jinn: (smirking) I just want you to realize, that by losing you have condemned the elfin royal family, to death. Including your lady love. (he casts a glance to Deedlit) Then again... I might just keep the princess for myself.

Parn: NO! (his rage gives Parn a second wind, and the Holy Sword begins to glow)

The group is astounded that Parn is able to ignite the sword's power. Jinn is shocked but recovers quickly, charging. Two feet from Parn, he is thrown away by the sword's power. Parn stands, looks to Deedlit, then back at Jinn. Parn unleashes a furious assault and Jinn is barely able to defend himself. Parn finally succeeds in knocking Jinn's sword from his hands.

Parn: This ends now. (Parn raises the sword over his head)

King Tesan: Stay your hand young one. This battle is done.

Parn reluctantly puts down his sword. He looks up to Deedlit. Deedlit looks to her father who nods. Deedlit runs to Parn and he takes her up in his arms. The party of elf guards pick up Jinn and take him before the king.

King Tesan: (with contempt) Take this man to the cells and lock him up again.

Jinn: (in disbelief) I lost to a human. How?

Parn and Deedlit's friends surround the reunited lovers and congratulate Parn on his impressive win. Parn hands King Fahn's holy sword back to Princess Fianna.

Princess Fianna: (handing it back) I think that you have earned the right to wield this. Please keep it.

Parn: Re...Really? Thank you.

The group is returned to the royal throne room. The group stand before King Tesan and Queen Rashia, Deedlit stands with Parn in her regular cloths.

King Tesan: You have defeated my challengers, you and my daughter are free to leave.

Parn: Thank you, Your Majesty. (he bows)

Deedlit: Does this mean that you will support our marriage?

King Tesan: (bowing his head) No. (Parn and Deedlit sadden) I approve of you Parn. You proved yourself to me but, to admit a human into the Elfin Kingdom's royal family will result in a mass sweep of distention in my lands.

Queen Rashia: (looking to her daughter, then to her husband) Dear, I say that if Parn and Deedlit love each other as much as they say they do, then the rest of the people could understand.

King Tesan: I wish that was true. But can you be certain that the elves of our realm wound not revolt. Many are distrustful of humans.

Queen Rashia: I don't think that we have much say in the matter. I would venture to say that should we approve or not these two will marry anyway.

Deedlit: At least this way, the people believe that you support it and won't see you as someone who was unable to act.

King Tesan: True. (smiling for the first time at Parn) Very well I give my consent.

Deedlit: (joyously) Thank you father.

Slayn: Congratulations.

Etoh: (nodding) Yes, you two came a long way to this point.

Parn and his friends leave the hidden castle the next morning. They head to Valis where Parn and Deedlit will begin to plan their wedding reception. But they are being watched by a familiar foe who will soon play an important role in their near future.


	4. Old Foes

Chapter 17: Old Foes

**Chapter 17: Old Foes**

**Setting:**

**The Kingdom of Valis. The sun is shining on the majestic castle. **

**Characters: Parn / Deedlit**

**Shiris / Orson**

**Etoh / Liara**

**Slayn / Leylia**

Parn and the others have arrived in Valis to prepare a wedding celebration for him and Deedlit. They are standing in the main reception hall where many of the gatherings are held. It is in this same room where Parn and his friends had attended a party prior to the War of Heroes.

Parn: (awed look on his face) You mean that this is where Princess Fianna said that we can hold our wedding reception?

Deedlit: Yes, amazing isn't it?

Etoh: (smiling to Slayn) Princess Fianna felt that this is befitting for them. In fact she even wants to have Deedlit and Parn stay here as part of her royal advisers. I did tell her though, that two people such as they would be hard to keep in one place.

Slayn: That's for sure. Parn and Deedlit are free spirits, meant to roam free.

Parn and Deedlit begin to look around and Slayn, Leylia, Etoh, and Orson follow them. Liara begins to walk to one of the outer balconies Shiris sees her and goes after her. .

Liara: (sad faced, sighing) I guess it wasn't meant to be.

Shiris: Hey kid what's eating you?

Liara: Huh? Oh nothing.

Shiris: (giving her a look) Yeah right I can probably figure it out. You like Parn too, huh?

Liara: (shocked) How did...

Shiris: How did I know? You have the same look that I had when I realized that there was no separating those two. (nods her head in the direction of the others)

Liara: You mean that you were in love with him too?

Shiris: (leaning on the rail facing away from Liara) Maybe not in love, more like I am extremely drawn to him. He gives off a kind of 'Naiveté', thing that makes him so attractive, you know?

Liara: (looking more down) So I guess that there is no chance that he might suddenly decide to leave Deedlit?

Shiris: (smiling) Lets put it this way, he leaped into the heart of evil for that girl, so I don't think that it will happen any day soon. Come on they will probably be waiting for us.

From the outer hall the blast of a trumpet is heard, signaling the arrival of someone important. Shiris and Liara rejoin the group to see who it is. A set of five horses arrive and the lead rider is recognized by everyone (except Liara)..

Parn: (eyes lighting up) He's here. King Kashue has arrived.

Liara: (in shock) You mean, that that is THE King Kashue of Flaim? The Mercenary king? Why is he here?

Deedlit: (laughing) Well lets go down and find out.

The group arrives in the main courtyard just as King Kashue and his men Dismount their horses. King Kashue's eyes light up as he sees the group. He moves to Parn who respectfully bows. .

Kashue: (smiling) It is good to see you again Parn. I received word of your wedding and came here to offer my congratulations, to you and to Deedlit. (he moves to Deedlit who curtsies as he kisses her hand)

Deedlit: (smiling) Thank you my lord.

Kashue: (spying Liara) Ah. I see you have added a new member to your party. And who might you be?

Liara: (nervously) My name is L..Liara. (she attempts a rather feeble curtsy, this causes Kashue to laugh)

King Kashue: That's all right no need to be so formal.

Back inside the castle Parn and Kashue are speaking. .

Kashue: (looking to Parn) I must say I had expected you two to marry at some point but I find it hard to believe that it could be so soon. Why I remember the first time we met at the war rally, you could barely hold your sword, but you were so eager to be as great a knight as your father. I saw great potential in you and to be honest you surpassed even my greatest expectations of you.

Parn: Thank you. So how long will you be here?

Kashue: Well I am hopping to stay as long as the ceremony and the reception but then must return to my kingdom.

Parn: I see. Well... (Parn is interrupted as Deedlit comes down the hall and grabs Parn's arm)

Deedlit: (smiling) I hope I am not interrupting anything, but there is something I would like to show Parn. That is if you don't mind King Kashue.

Kashue: Of coarse not, go ahead.

Deedlit: Thank you, come on Parn. (she begins to tug on is arm)

Parn: Oww, OK I'm coming I'm coming.

. Cut to outside Liara and Shiris.

Liara and Shiris are walking outside on the castle court yard. Liara looks as though she is very embarrassed and Shiris is smiling. .

Liara: I can't believe it, I am in the kingdom of Valis talking with knights, princesses, and kings. And the first words I utter to the King of Flame comes out as a stutter.

Shiris: Don't be so hard on yourself. You are being put into a whole new place with new people, of course your nervous around people of power. I mean for the rest of us, this life has become the norm, especially for Parn, Etoh, and Slayn.

Liara: (looking up) I have to say that coming from a small town to a castle is a big shock, but still I embarrassed myself in front of King Kashue.

Shiris: (looking to her) King Kashue is used to that, he is a king after all. (looking back in front of her) Hey I am going to go practice sword fighting want to come?

Liara: (shocked) I've never used a sword in my life.

Shiris: (surprised) Really? Well if you plan on staying then you had best learn something. Come on Orson and I will teach you a bit.

Outside the Castle.

Deedlit takes Parn outside the castle toward a clearing. The clearing is in the center of a dense group of trees and is outlines with a random floral arrangement of different colored flowers. The sunlight filters through the trees and lights up the entire place. .

Deedlit: (smiling) Well? What do you think?

Parn: (looking around stunned) Wow. This place is beautiful. How did you find it?

Deedlit: I don't just hang around the castle you know. I found this clearing while I was out enjoying the day.

Parn: Why were you in such a rush to bring me here though?

Deedlit: Well, I was kind of hoping for your opinion of something.

Parn: What's that?

Deedlit: (smiling) Well, what if we have our reception in the castle but have the ceremony out here, in this clearing?

Parn: (looking to Deedlit) Is that what you want? (Deedlit nods) All right then that's how we will do it.

From the bushes comes a low rustle, Parn and Deedlit turn and place their hands on their swords. From out of the brush comes an elfin guard, dressed as one of King Tesan's royal guard. .

Elf Guard: (bowing) Princess Deedlit, your father has sent me ahead to inform you of his arrival to the royal castle. He will arrive tomorrow.

Deedlit: (looking to Parn) Very well is that all?

Elfin Guard: No, if you would be so kind as to follow me, one of my fellow guards was wounded, and could use some aid.

Parn: (nodding) Very well.

The guard leads them to a river side clearing, upstream is a waterfall. The clearing is far away from the sight of the Valis guards. As Parn and Deedlit exit the forest Deedlit gets an odd feeling. .

Deedlit: (stopping) How much farther is your comrade? (her face displays her mistrust of his words)

Elf Guard: (pointing to a cave by the waterfall) I placed him in there as not to leave him vulnerable.

Parn: Fine lets go. (he heads to the cave and is puzzled when he sees that Deedlit doesn't follow him) What's wrong Deed?

Deedlit: (looking around) Something doesn't feel right.

Woman's Voice: Ahh but everything is right for us!

From the cave comes five elves (one of which is a high elf). Each one has a sword drawn, and they all charge Parn and Deedlit. Deedlit and Parn look to their guide and see that they have been lead into a trap. The elves stop and line up a few feet in front of Parn and Deedlit, from the cave comes a figure that Parn and Deedlit recognize in an instant. .

Parn: (in shock) Pirotess!

Deedlit: (equally astonished) That's impossible! She was killed in the battle with Shooting Star!

Pirotess: (calmly) As you can see I am quite alive. Now you will come with us now. But if you like you can resist and we can kill you here.

Parn: (angry look on his face) What do you want with us?

Pirotess: (smugly) What I want is to slay you where you stand, (she becomes very angry) for killing my beloved Ashrum! (regaining her composure) But, my new master wishes that I bring you back, alive.

Deedlit: (angered) Who are you taking orders from?

Pirotess: (anger returning to her voice) You shall find out soon enough.

The forgotten elf guard impostor sneaks behind Parn and Deedlit and, hitting them in the head with the hilt of his sword, knocks them out. .

The sun sets ending the day at the capital city of Valis, Roid, and Etoh sits at the tiers of the castle looking on as the guards close up the castle gates. .

Etoh: (mentally) Parn.

Princess Fianna and Slayn appear from behind him and follow his line of vision. .

Slayn: Don't worry Etoh, Parn and Deedlit probably just stopped somewhere for the night, I am sure that they will be back tomorrow.

Princess Fianna: (nodding) Yes.

Etoh: (not turning) No, something just doesn't feel right. I feel as though an old threat is returning.

Back at the cave that Pirotess and her compatriots had ambushed Parn and Deedlit from. Parn is unconscious and Deedlit is stirring. There is a lamp in the middle of the cave on a rock, There are six elves other than Pirotess. The other elves are all male and gathered at a makeshift table eating. Pirotess stands to the side looking out the cave entrance. Deedlit awakes. .

Deedlit: (stirring and looking around her eyes rest on Parn) Parn! (she goes to reach to him and sees her hands tied and her rapier gone, Parn is tied and the Holy sword is not seen)

Parn: (stirring) uhh...Deed?

Pirotess: (digested) Hmp. Such a touching scene. Enjoy it while you can.

Parn: What is it that you want with us?

Pirotess: I want? What I want is your lifeless body at my feet. But for now I will merely hold you here till my new master arrives.

Deedlit: (looking worried) How did you survive the battle with Shooting Star? We saw you fall off the cliff with Ashrum.

Pirotess: (smirking) How I survived is not your concern. Merely say that not just those born within in the Forest of No Return have an extended life.

Pirotess turns and leaves and two of the elf guards follow her. Outside Pirotess stops by the river and looks down and for a moment Ashrum's face appears. she is surprised and looks again but only sees herself. The two elf guards approach her, one is a dark elf and the other is the high elf that betrayed Parn and Deedlit. .

High elf: Hey just how long are we supposed to wait here huh?

Dark elf: Yeah.

Pirotess: (she looks away from the water) We wait as long as we have to. Understand?

Dark elf: (frightened) Y...yes.

Back inside the cave Parn and Deedlit are looking over their surroundings. Parn's eyes rest on Deedlit and he has a worried expression on his face. .

Parn: Deed, what was Pirotess talking about when she said that 'those born in the Forest of No Return have extended life'?

Deedlit: (looking to Parn) Dark elves are elves that are born into this world which is why their skin turns a dark color. But High elves are those born in the Realm of the Fairies so the magic there keeps their skin a light color, High elves also have an unrecorded life span. Which means that we are practically immortal.

Parn: (confused) That means that you will live far past me right?

Deedlit: (shaking her head) Normally yes a High elf will out live a human, but I lost much of my life essence when I was on the alter of Kardis, so my life span has been severely shortened compared to the others of my kind.

Parn: Oh. (he is still confused)

Pirotess reenters alone and looks with disgust at Deedlit and Parn. From outside the sounds of swords clashing are suddenly heard. Pirotess looks up and three of the Dark elves run out the cave entrance. The sounds intensify and then stop. Pirotess attempts to look out the cave entrance into the darkness. From the cave opening two vials are tossed in and red smoke blinds the Pirotess and the other guard. Parn and Deedlit can't see but two pair of strong hands come out of the mist and grab them. The hands take them outside and set them on the ground cutting their ropes. A torch light comes over them and Etoh, Shiris, Orson, and Liara's faces are distinguishable.

Pirotess: (stumbling from the cave coughing) Kaff! Damn you! Kaff kaff.(she and her remaining elf companion streak into the forests)

Parn: (overjoyed) Etoh! How did you find us?

Etoh: (smiling) Well it turns out that Shiris and Orson are quite the trackers.

Shiris: (smugly) Well, you don't stay in the mercenary business as long as Orson and I have with out learning a few skills. Ay Orson?

Orson: (in his usual mellow voice) Parn, what did they want with you two?

Deedlit: (looking up and getting very serious) All I know is that who ever Pirotess is working for, must be quite powerful if they can force Pirotess to stay her revenge on us. (Parn nods in agreement)

Etoh: We had best head to the palace quickly, lest there should be more of them about.

They walk back the castle. Upon entering it Deedlit slows as if she feels some one watching her. Meanwhile in the forest by the castle Pirotess looks on, anger building in her eyes. .

Parn and Deedlit are beginning the preparations for their wedding, but forces are at work that seek to prevent the wedding from happening. But who is working behind Pirotess? And why is someone one trying to prevent the wedding?


	5. Return of The Gray Witch

Chapter 18: Return of the Gray Witch

**Chapter 18: Return of the Gray Witch**

**Setting: Roid, Valis**

Its been a week in planning the wedding between the knight Parn and Deedlit the high elf. And within the castle walls the two wait in anticipation of the coming day. Parn and Deedlit have put their abduction by Pirotess three days ago behind them, and now concentrate on happier thoughts.

Deedlit: (smiling, giggling, and hopping around) I can't believe that its finally happening Parn. After so long we are finally going to be wed.

Parn: (smiling) Yeah. I know what you mean. (he looks around the great hall where the reception after the wedding ) I wonder how the others are doing in the clearing.

Meanwhile at the site of the actual wedding ceremony, located in a clearing outside the castle, Etoh and Princess Fianna are supervising the setup of the clearing. A small alter is being erected on a raised platform and they both smile approvingly.

Etoh: (turning to Fianna) This will defiantly please Parn and Deedlit. And that alter will be fine for whichever priest who is performing the ceremony.

Princess Fianna: (smiling) So you approve?

Etoh: Yes. Of course I do. Any priest would be honored to be up there including myself.

Princess Fianna: (giggling) That's good to hear since Parn and Deedlit have chosen a special Priest to do the ceremony for them.

Etoh: Really? Who? (she looks at him smiling and giggling) Me?

Princess Fianna: (smiling) Uh huh. They said that they would be honored if you did the ceremony. Hmm. My father would have loved to have seen this wedding. He had had a strong liking of Parn.

Etoh: (looking sympathetically to her) Yes. But, lets not dwell on that right now. King Fahn would have wanted us to be celebrating this day.

Princess Fianna: (trying to smile) Yes.

Meanwhile, Pirotess and her remaining Dark elf fighter are waiting by the river. Pirotess stares at the water while the dark elf keeps a watch. A sudden breeze causes Pirotess's reflection to disappear in the ripples. She looks around.

Karla/Woodchuck: "The streams of time run by like the running river" is that not how the saying goes?

Pirotess: (looking around) Where are you?

Karla/Woodchuck: (appearing from behind a large tree) I am here. What do you have to report?

Pirotess: (looking down at the ground) I am sorry to say that we do not have them.

Karla/Woodchuck: No. I should have known that to get them together would be difficult. Very well, we shall have to alter our plan. And soon.

Unawares of Karla's plans Deedlit is traveling alone outside the castle to meet her parents who are traveling to attend the wedding. She stops and leans against a tree to wait. She can hear the approach of multiple horses and stands strait. From down the road a small caravan of elfin guards bearing the banners and crests of the royal family come into view. The royal couple is seated in a coach pulled by two horses. The caravan slows to a stop when they see Deedlit. The King and Queen look out to see why they stopped and step out when they see their daughter.

Queen Rashia: :(embracing her daughter) Greetings, my daughter. How are you?

Deedlit: (smiling) I am fine mother. (she looks at her father who seems uncomfortable)

King Tesan: Are you sure that this is what you want?

Deedlit: (angered) Father- (she stops short as the elf guard of ten men is scattered by a fire ball) Get down! ( she pushes her parents behind the coach)

Back at the castle Parn is standing on one of the balconies facing the forest where Deedlit had gone to meet her parents. He sees smoke coming from near the path.

Parn: (leaning over the edge worried) Deedlit. (he runs outside and nearly plows through Leylia and Slayn who are walking the grounds)

Slayn: (worried) Parn, what's wrong?

Parn: Deedlit went to the forest to meet her parents and there is smoke coming from the direction she was headed in.

Leylia: Lets go, then.

Back at the battle site only two of the original elf guard are still alive. The others have been targeted by Karla's magic or cut down by Pirotess and the other dark elf. Deedlit stands guarding her parents, rapier drawn, but Karla avoids attacking in their direction. The last two guards are engulfed in a fire ball. Karla's attention focuses to Deedlit.

Karla/Woodchuck: Now little princess come with me.

Pirotess: Why don't we just kill all three of them where they stand? That would be much easier.

Karla/Woodchuck: No. The Elf King and Queen are to be spared. The princess is all I desire.

King Tesan: (Angry) You shall not take my daughter! (he moves in front of his wife and daughter in defense)

Karla/Woodchuck: Merely because I let you live does not mean that you are able to be dealt with (the circlet on his/her forehead glows slightly)

King Tesan: Ahh! (he is tossed away by Karla's magic)

Queen Rashia: No! (she goes to him)

Deedlit: (looking angrily at Karla and her group) Why?! Why are you doing this to us?

Karla/Woodchuck: Everything do I do to protect Lodoss from destruction.

Deedlit: (looking worried) Parn.

Pirotess: (smugly) Not this time princess. No last minute rescues from your lover boy and his friends. This time you're ours.

Karla raises his/her hand and the circlet begins to glow. Deedlit prepares for a magic attack. From Karla's hand comes and invisible force beam that tears up the ground in front of Deedlit. Deedlit is thrown back against a tree. Karla laughs, Pirotess smiles and her parents look on helplessly. Karla prepares another magick assault. But before she can deliver a blast comes from beside him/her.

Karla/Woodchuck: (looking to the side and deflecting the blast) Who dares?

From the forest comes Parn wielding his Holy Sword, Slayn and Lelia are standing behind him. Slayn is holding out his staff.

Karla/Woodchuck: (smiling) Ahh, so the come the knight and sorcerer. But who is that behind them? (she focuses behind Slayn) So. You brought my old host with you.

Leylia: (she is very frightened) Karla.

Parn: (angry) What do you want here!?

Karla/Woodchuck: With your arrival I have all that I desire. (she signals Pirotess and the other dark elf to attack)

Parn engages the male elf and begins to clash swords with him. Pirotess stands before Slayn and Leylia, smiling.

Pirotess: A sorcerer and a priestess of Marfa how quaint. Ahah! (she charges the couple)

Slayn begins to raise his staff to work his magick, when he hears something behind him.

Leylia: (enacting a spell) Spirits of the heavens, send your power to me and use me to act against this evil. (from the sky a thunderbolt comes down and strikes her staff. Lelia's eyes glow white and she sends the gathered energy at Karla and Pirotess)

Karla/Woodchuck: (holding up his/her hand) How interesting. (the blast is met with a shield of magick) You have improved. (Leylia can not believe that spell failed) Allow me to show you how it is done (his/her hand comes up and the circlet glows, his/her fingers flash with lightning and fires it at Leylia)

Slayn: Leylia! (he attempts to surround her with a magick shield but Karla's magick is too strong and Leylia is hit but the spell was weakened by the shield)

Karla/Woodchuck: (becoming annoyed) Enough of this. I have other matters that require my attention. (she/he looks at Parn and begins to chant a spell)

Slayn: (recognizing the incantation) Parn! Watch out! That spell will drain you of your life essence!

Parn: (finishing off his opponent with a diagonal slash. his back is to Karla) What?

Pirotess stands behind Karla and smiles. Slayn and Leylia look on and Deedlit and her parents are positioned with Parn between them and Karla)

Pirotess: (mentally) With his life force my life will be able to rival even the high elves.

Parn: (concerned) If I move then the spell will hit them (looks to Deedlit and the King and Queen) Damn.

Karla finishes the incantation and the spell releases itself at Parn in the form of a crescent beam. Parn holds up the Holy sword for defense. Parn suddenly notices a shadow passing over him. He looks up and sees Deedlit jump in front of him.

Deedlit: (landing in front of Parn) Noooo!

Parn: Deedlit!

The beam hits Deedlit and Parn catches her as she falls. King Tesan, Queen Rashia, Slayn, and Leylia watch. Karla and Pirotess merely stand as they were.

Parn: (crying) Deed. No, Deedlit!

Deedlit: (barely able to talk) P..P..Parn?

Parn: Deed.

Deedlit: I..I love you.

Karla/Woodchuck: Come Pirotess we are finished here. The spell will work its way in time.

Pirotess: Very well. (She and Karla vanish unseen by the small party which has gathered around Deedlit)

Deedlit: So cold. Parn?

Parn: Yes Deed?

Deedlit: (tears forming at her eyes) We..we were so close.

Parn: (tears at his eyes) Slayn can't you do anything?

Slayn: (bowing his head) I don't think so but I can try.

Leylia: As will I.

Slayn and Leylia stand over Deedlit and their staffs glow with healing energy. Deedlit continues to fade. Queen Rashia looks at her daughter and her face changes as she comes to decision.

Queen Rashia: (looking to Parn) We have to get her to the forest.

Parn: What?

Queen Rashia: Time moves slower in the Fairy's Realm she will have more time. (Parn nods)

Gathering the horses that had remained in the area from the elfin guard Parn and his group head towards the forest. Slayn, Leylia, and Queen Rashia sit in the royal coach with Deedlit. Parn and King Tesan ride atop the horses pulling it. Parn keeps turning to look at the coach. Soon the forest entrance appears in front of them. Queen Rashia steps out of the coach and stands in front.

Queen Rashia: (placing her hands together) Lord of the Forest, Master of Plants open the sealed door of the metropolis and guide us safely inside. Lord of the Forest, Master of Plants open the sealed door of the metropolis and guide us safely inside.

The forest entrance begins to glow yellow and a gateway is opened.

King Tesan: (looking to the group) We can only take one of you with us.

Parn: Why?

Queen Rashia: Since time moves slower there after a certain amount of time a human would begin to age rapidly. We can use our powers as high elves to protect one person from the forests effects.

Parn: Slayn you go.

Slayn: Parn? If you are going to be facing Karla you will need me. I should go with you.

Parn: (shaking his head) No. Deedlit needs you to help treat her. You will do more good there then here. Leylia will come with us.

Leylia: (shocked) Me? But Parn my powers are no where near strong enough to battle Karla.

Parn: (his voice becoming sterner) Look we don't have time for an argument. Slayn you are the most capable to take care of Deed. Everyone else will head to Moss to ask Wort where Karla is.

Slayn: (giving up) Very well. (he goes to Leylia) You be careful, Parn I expect you to watch over Leylia. Swear to me please.

Parn: I do.

Leylia: Oh Slayn. (she embraces him)

Parn and Leylia watch the royal family and Slayn enter the forest. They then detach the two horses from the carriage and ride toward Roid. They arrive at the gate just as the sun is setting.

Etoh: (coming out of the castle) Parn! Leylia! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you. (he looks behind them) Where is Slayn and Deedlit?

Parn: (walking past Etoh) Where are the others? We have to hurry. (he walks into the castle and Etoh looks to Leylia)

Etoh: What's going on? (Leylia sighs)

**Setting**

**War council room**

**Characters:**

**Parn / Princess Fianna**

**Kashue/ Orson**

**Leylia / Shiris**

**Liara / Etoh**

Later they are all settled in King Fahn's war council room. The whole group is there as Parn explains the situation.

Etoh: So Karla's back.

Princess Fianna: I remember her well. She attempted to abduct me to force my father to fight the Marmo.

Kashue: Yes. She is quite powerful. How do you plan to beat her? Much less find her?

Parn: (looking up) Wort.

Liara: (shocked) The great sage Wort? One of the original six heroes?

Voice: So you've heard of me young lady. I am honored.

Parn: Wort! Where are you.

Wort: I am in my home in Moss where I always reside. I have sensed Karla and know of her intentions. And since my time on this plane grows short I am sending my mind to you.

Shiris: (impressed)Wow that's handy.

Princess Fianna: Shiris!

Shiris: What? (Princess Fianna puts her finger to her lips)

Wort: Parn, while I do not know the cure for Karla's spell I am willing to bet that Karla does. You must...cough... destroy Karla.

Parn: (worried) Wort! Wort, are you all right?

Wort: (weakly) Yes. My time grows short. Parn Karla has...cough ...kaff... returned to her house on Lake Stillness. Confront her there.

Parn: Yes. Thank you Wort.

Wort: One more thing Parn...Cough...take both the Demon Sword and Holy Sword with you. You will need them. (Wort's voice fades)

Parn: Wort! Wort! He's gone. (he bows his head)

Orson: We had better get moving to Karla's house. Deedlit doesn't have much time. (everyone nods)

**Setting:**

**Wort's house.**

Wort lies in his bed exhausted from his mental conversation with Parn and his friends. A strong wind blows in the room though the windows are all closed. He looks to his bedside and from behind the curtain comes Karla.

Karla/Woodchuck: (looking at Wort) So dear Wort, time has finally caught up with you.

Wort: Karla, what do you want here?

Karla/Woodchuck: (smiling) "We once fought side by side. Certainly, you don't mind me seeing through an old friends destiny?"

Wort: (smiling) No I...cough cough... suppose not. Karla, grant a dying man his last requests.

Karla/Woodchuck: (looking down at him) What would you have of me?

Wort: The book on the table, give it to the sorcerers Slayn and Lelia. And...cough...cough... give Parn the counter spell for the elf girl.

Karla/Woodchuck: I will see that the book will be given to the sorcerers, but the death of the elf girl is vital to the survival of Lodoss.

Wort: (smiling) I guessed as much. Goodbye my old friend. (Wort's eyes close for the final time)

Karla/Woodchuck: "None may escape time's grasp." Goodbye Wort. (Karla disappears and the large book on the table is gone)

In the Forest of No Return, Slayn is caring for Deedlit, The King and Queen are close by protecting Slayn from the Realm's aging effects.

King Tesan: Is there any change in her wizard?

Slayn: (sadly) No your Majesty, unfortunately she is still unchanged.

Queen Rashia: Keep trying Master Slayn.

Slayn: (reassuringly) Don't worry, I am sure that Parn is doing everything that he can to help Deedlit.

King Tesan: Like that makes me feel more relaxed.

Slayn: Parn is a quite able young man and I know for a fact that he would do anything for this young woman here.

King Tesan: That is another thing that I don't understand, you are obviously older and more experienced than he is. Yet you let him command you around. Why?

Slayn: You don't know Parn as I do. I have seen Parn grow from a young boy to a worthy knight. I have come to trust him with not only my life, but with the life a woman I care for deeply.

King Tesan: (quieting) Then I guess that I can trust him as well with the life of my daughter.

Slayn: (quizitivly) Let me ask you this sir. If he would risk his life to protect his friends and allies, imagine what he would be willing to lose for the women he loves.

Parn and his friends are preparing to leave for The Lake of Stillness and Karla. Parn is standing at a horse preparing a light load, on his back beneath his cloak are the Holy and Demon Sword cases. Parn hears movement behind him and he turns to face Liara.

Parn: (surprised) Liara? Why aren't you preparing for the trip? We leave at first light.

Liara: (seriously) Parn, why do you have to do this? Karla might kill you.

Parn: (confused) Why am I doing this? I am doing this because-

Liara: (angrily) Because of some elf girl? Parn is she really worth risking your life?

Parn: (looking to Liara) No she isn't. She is worth alot more than just my life.

Liara: (tearing) Parn, I care for you so much. If something happened to you, I...I...I

Parn: (staring right at Liara) Liara, I care for you as much as I care for all my friends. But what I feel for Deedlit defies explanation. If she were to die, I would have nothing to live for. (he looks away) Hurry up and get ready, then get some rest we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow.

Liara runs off crying. Parn watches her go and then turns back to his horse. The next morning Parn and his friends are ready to go. Orson and Parn lead the party and the rest follow behind.

Each one of these six travelers has different reasons for following this path. One takes this path as the road to that will save a loved one's life. Four travel to aid two of their friends and one follows this path to face the past. But only Time will tell the fate of these six adventurers. And will they complete their mission in time to save Deedlit?


	6. Conflict

Chapter 18: Return of the Gray Witch

**Chapter 19: Conflict**

**Setting: Lake Stillness**

**Characters: Karla, Pirotess **

Karla is seated at an old desk, the book given to her by Wort is closed on top. Pirotess sits to the side leaning against a pillar. Karla looks at the book and touches the edges with a gloved finger. Pirotess looks at him/her questioningly.

Pirotess: You do know that the boy won't sit by and let the princess die. He will attack.

Karla/Woodchuck: (looking up) Of course. But this time, I will have a special surprise for him.

Pirotess: What are you planning? (Karla/Woodchuck looks up and smiles)

A few miles away Parn and his party are forced to stop due to the coming of the night. Orson and Shiris sit by the fire cooking, Leylia and Liara are sleeping and Parn is standing with his back to the fire. Etoh comes up behind him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Parn is shocked back into reality.

Etoh: (worried) Parn are you all right?

Parn: Huh? (looks to him) Yeah Etoh I'm all right. Just thinking.

Etoh: About Deedlit? (Parn nods) Look Parn, we will get Karla to give us the counter spell for Deedlit.

Parn: (looking down) No its not that.

Etoh: (confused) Then what's wrong?

Parn: I am just wondering about, what has happened to Deed since she met with me. All that has ever come out of her time with me is that she is placed in danger. Weather it be Marmo forces, Karla, or even Kardis the destroyer, she is always subject to some kind of jeopardy. Does she deserve to be placed in that kind of danger, because of me?

Etoh: Parn, you never meant for any of that to happen.

Parn: But it did, it happened. She was hurt because of me. Karla's blast was supposed to be for me, but she took it herself. And I ask myself, was I worth her sacrifice?

Etoh: Parn, what matters is the fact that she thought that you were. She put her life at risk for you as you have done for her so many times. And when ever you and Deedlit are together, I never see you happier.

Parn: (relieved a bit) Thanks Etoh.

Everyone in Parn's party is asleep except Orson who stands watch. He looks to check on Shiris and when he turns back Pirotess uses her sword to knock him senseless. Orson falls and Karla appears and looks down at the sleeping party. She smiles.

The next morning.

Shiris: Parn! Parn wake up!

Parn: (waking) Wha...what's up Shiris?

Shiris: It's Leylia. She's gone.

Parn: (springing up) What? When!?

Shiris: Last night. Orson says that Pirotess was here and knocked him out. He just woke up now. He's not hurt badly but it's difficult to keep him calm.

Parn: Why would Pirotess take Leylia? It doesn't make sense. (he goes to Orson who is being watched and consoled by Etoh and Liara) Orson, it's alight. It isn't your fault. Pirotess was probably with Karla who...( his eyes flash with realization) Karla!

Etoh: (worried) You don't think that...Oh no. (Parn looks up the path in the direction of Lake Stillness)

At Karla's house Leylia is laying on a bed dressed in Karla's robes. As Leylia begins to wake, she realizes that she isn't where she had been with the others. She sits up and sees Karla standing at the end of the bed.

Leylia: (frightened) Karla.

Karla/Woodchuck: You are awake; good. (he/she walks to a table beside the bed) I have something for you, a gift.

Leylia: (warily) What is it?

Karla/Woodchuck: This. (he/she turns around and holds out the book given to him/her by Wort) It is a gift from Wort. His dying wish is that I give this to you and the sorcerer Slayn.

Leylia: (confused) Why bring me here then? Why dress me like this?

Karla/Woodchuck: Isn't it obvious? (Karla turns Leylia can't see his/her face) While this body does provide me with everything I need, I tire of it. (Leylia gasps Karla turns) I am not used to being ripped from my body, and I found yours quite, preferable. I told Wort that I would give the book to you and I have. Now, I will take what I desire from you.

Karla begins to smile and Pirotess walks in from outside the door. Leylia tries to get up to defend herself but one of Karla's spells holds her fast. Pirotess moves forward and puts Leylia on the bed again.

Pirotess: (holding up her hand and closing her eyes) I call upon the powers of darkness, come to me. Drain the powers from my captive so I may complete my dark mission. (Leylia passes out on the bed and Karla moves forward)

Karla/Woodchuck: Now do as I instructed. (Karla sits on the bed and closes his/her eyes)

Pirotess: As you command.

Pirotess moves to Karla/Woodchuck and slides her hands around the circlet. She slowly lifts the circlet off his/her head, and it flashes as Karla's essence flows to it. Pirotess watches in amazement. The essence completes it journey and Woodchuck falls on the bed unconscious. Pirotess then takes the circlet and places it on Leylia's forehead. Leylia's eyes flash with fear for an instance and then a purple tint dominates her eyes and the circlet flashes with power. Pirotess looks over at the unconscious Woodchuck and draws her dagger. She moves to cut him then thinks about it and decides to leave him alive.

Karla: (rising from the bed in her new body) Leave him here. We have guests to prepare for.

Parn and his friends have arrived within viewing distance of Lake Stillness. Parn stops them and dismounts. He turns to look at the lake and then turns to see Karla's home.

Liara: (in awe) This is it? (Parn and Etoh nod)

Shiris: (disgusted) What a dump. You would think that someone with all that power would at least find a better place.

Orson: What's the plan Parn?

Parn: (looking to the group) I don't know, without Leylia we have no defense against Karla's magic at all.

Etoh: Parn what about the swords? Wouldn't they suffice?

Parn: (reaching back and touching the sword hilts) The Swords can't protect all of us.

Liara: (worried) So we are going in with out any protection?

Shiris: (shrugging) I guess so. Unless of course you have a better idea.

Liara: (looking hurt) No. Its just that...(A strong wind suddenly comes up and Karla, in Leylia's body appears in the air above them)

Parn: (shocked) Oh Leylia!

Karla: (laughing) Leylia is no longer present in this body, I now control her once again.

Parn: (yelling) Accursed witch! Release her!

Karla: Young man, you have no way of defeating me now. Leave now and I may decide to release your other friend. The thief.

Parn: Wood, where is he? What have you done to him?

Karla: Don't fear, he is quite all right.

Etoh: (stepping forward) Why are you doing this Karla? Why cause such disaster?

Karla: (smiling) Are you referring to my intervention in the matter of the coming wedding? If so the answer should be quite apparent. It was done to retain the balance of power and protect Lodoss from destruction.

Shiris: (angry and confused) How would Parn and Deedlit's marriage threaten Lodoss?

Parn: (turning to her) Karla's home land of Kastul was destroyed when rival factions fought for total domination of the land's ruling power. Karla believes that to protect Lodoss from a similar fate she must keep it from unifying in any way. And she will use any method to make sure that they do.

Karla: How nice. It seems that you are beginning to see things as they are. I asked you this question once, and you refused me, now I ask again. Will you discard your old armor and take up a new mantle under me?

Parn: (looking sternly at her) Never. (he draws the Holy Sword from his back) I will die first, before I serve under you and allow Deedlit to die.

Karla: The Elf Kingdom extends through out Lodoss. It consists of forests and groves of every other kingdom. If the princess were to marry a knight of Valis the resulting alliance would threaten the stability of Lodoss.

Etoh: (extremely angry) So because of your twisted ambitions and diluted thoughts of being the great protector of Lodoss, you would kill an innocent girl? Karla what you do you say you do for the betterment of Lodoss but what you forget is that Lodoss is more than just an island or its kingdoms. Lodoss is the people as well.

Karla: Poor misguided boy, you have yet to understand. No matter, your refusal of my proposition has left you with no further use for me. Though I can not destroy you personally due to my weakened state, I can still dispose of you. (Karla's eyes focus on Orson and her eyes and circlet begin to glow)

Shiris: (going to Orson) Orson! What's happening? What is she doing to you?

Orson's muscles begin to tense as he locks in a trance with Karla. Shiris tries to wake him by putting her hand on his shoulder, when the green energy of Huri begins to emanate from his body.

Orson: (grunting and grinding his teeth) Shiris! Get away! (when he sees Shiris isn't moving he grabs her and throws her away to Parn, who watches in amazement)

Orson's pupils begin to shrink till they are nearly gone. His eyes go from a brown tint to a red tint. Orson's muscles begin to enlarge and just as they increase to bursting levels a green energy signature erupts from them. In a moment, the Orson that they knew is gone and in his place stands a raging uncontrollable berserker. Orson glances around him and his eyes rest on Parn, he draws his giant sword.

Karla: I am sure that Huri will have no trouble dealing with you. (Karla vanishes laughing)

Liara: (scared) What's wrong with him?

Orson: Ahhhhhhh! (Orson charges Parn and with one swipe of his sword knocks Parn through the air)

Parn: (falling) Oufff. (he gets up) Etoh get Liara out of here!

Etoh: But Parn-

Parn: (dodging Orson again) Etoh, you two don't have a chance against Huri! Run! Get out of here!

Etoh grabs Liara's hand and takes off running. Parn and Shiris grab their swords and take up a fighting position. Orson stands in front of them with his sword across his legs. Parn looks to Shiris.

Parn: (worried) Shiris, how do we calm him down!?

Shiris: I can try! (Orson takes up his sword and charges the duo) Haha! (Shiris locks swords with Orson and is being over powered) Orson! Listen to me! You have to calm down before someone is hurt! Orson! We are your friends! Just calm down! Just listen to me!

Orson: (slowing down and beginning to calm) Shiris?

Shiris: (relieved) Orson! (suddenly a purple glow takes over Orson's eyes and Huri retakes his body)

Orson, with renewed strength, breaks the sword lock and pushes Shiris to the ground. He raises his sword and prepares to pierce Shiris. From the side Parn jumps on top of her and rolls with her out of harms way. Orson's slash cuts up the ground in front of him leaving a deep slash mark.

Parn: Shiris what happened?

Shiris: Karla has too strong a hold over him. We can't calm him down like this. We are going to have to knock him out. (Orson charges them again and they dive out of the way) Which won't be too easy with him like this.

Meanwhile Etoh and Liara are heading to Karla's house in an attempt to escape Orson. They stop as the sounds of battle continue to increase. Liara turns to Etoh.

Liara: What happened back there? Why did Orson go crazy like that?

Etoh: Orson is a Berserker, possessed by Huri the spirit of rage and madness. Whenever Orson gets angry or upset her becomes a mindless killer, with no self control and no fear of death.

Liara: (surprised) How can they defeat him then?

Etoh: (looking back up the path) If they can calm him down or sedate him he will revert back to normal.

Liara: (thinking) Sedate him? You mean like put him to sleep?

Etoh: (confused) Well, yes something like that. But it seems unlikely that Orson would fall asleep now. (he looks back to Liara who is grabbing plants and roots from the path) What are you doing?

Liara: Get over here and help me. This is still grass, its native to this area. If I combine it with some of the other things in my pouch I can hopefully make something that will put Orson to sleep. If.

Etoh: (gathering the plants) If what?

Liara: If I can find some way to administer it to him, and if I can make enough for it to work in time.

Back at the battle site Shiris and Parn are tiring, Orson stands a few feet in front of them. The energy from Orson's body has become a mix of Huri's green and Karla's purple energies. Orson charges again. Shiris and Parn separate and Orson's blow splinters a tree trunk next to the path and it falls.

Parn: (yelling) Shiris, look out! (Shiris looks up as the tree falls down over her)

Shiris: Ahhh. (she dives to the side but her leg is pinned under a heavy tree branch) Parn, help me!

Parn: (worried) Damn. (Parn moves to a defensive position in front of Shiris) Orson calm down! Don't let them take control!

Orson closes his eyes and shakes his head. He takes a few steps back putting a ten foot distance between him and Parn and Shiris. He opens his eyes and his face reveals the pure rage reflected from Huri. Parn holds the Holy sword and prepares to take on Orson, when from the forest a group of vials fly and crash on the ground. from them comes a red smoke cloud that surrounds Orson and blocks his site of Parn and Shiris. Parn takes the distraction as an opportunity to free Shiris. Once she is free he helps her to the direction from which the vials came from. Liara and Etoh are standing behind a group of bushes and Liara is holding a vial with the still grass and other ingredients mixed with her smoke screen vial.

Parn: Etoh! Liara! What are you doing here? I told you to get away.

Liara: Etoh told me about Orson and what had to be done to bring him back.

Etoh: So Liara mixed elements from a sleeping potion and mixed them with her smoke screen.

Parn: Will that work?

Etoh: I guess we will have to find out.

The group looks to the red smoke cloud as it begins to clear. Suddenly Orson bursts from it enraged. Parn takes his Sword and sets Shiris on the ground ready to take him on. Just as Orson is about to be on top of them he falls. The green and purple energy thins and then completely vanishes. The group lets out a shared breath of relief.

Inside Karla's house Karla and Pirotess observe the action by way of Karla's crystal ball. Pirotess has a disgusted look on her face, but Karla mearly smiles.

Pirotess: The little brat. Huri almost had them.

Karla: Yes, the young girl seems to have a great amount of power if she was able to defeat Huri with mere smoke.

Pirotess: (surprised) Could she be a threat? (Karla remains quiet and looks on)

Back outside, Orson is laying down with a rolled blanket behind his head. Etoh is working on Shiris's ankle with Liara watching on. Parn stands off to the side staring intently at the house on the lake. Orson begins to stir.

Orson: Wha..what happened? (he sees Shiris) Shiris! Are you all right?

Shiris: (smiling) Of course. It's not much just a small wound at best, Etoh's got it well in hand. (concerned) But what about you? How are you feeling?

Orson: (frowning) I am fine. Both Karla and Huri have left me. I don't think I should continue with all of you though. Should Karla cause Huri to return.

Parn: (looking up) Orson, we need you. It will take all of our strength combined to take down Karla.

Orson: But what if-

Parn: Look! Once we arrive at Karla's house she won't be able to force Huri's spirit into you, because if she does you are just as dangerous to her as us. So please Orson, stay with us.

Orson looks at Parn and Shriris, and nods his head. Both Parn and Shiris smile in appreciation. Etoh and Liara stand behind them looking at Orson intently, Liara has a hint of fear in her eyes, while Etoh looks at him with understanding. Finally the group of friends stands at the entrance to Karla's lair. Parn starts off ahead and draws out the Holy Sword.

Shiris: (confused) Hey Parn. Why not use both swords? Where Karla is concerned we may need them both.

Parn: (nodding) Your right. (Parn lowers the Holy Sword and reaches back to unsheathe the Demon Sword, Soul Crusher. After he draws it he stares at its smooth blade and it reflects a ray of violet light. Parn looks at it with no expression) Lets keep moving.

Etoh: (nodding) Uh huh.

The small party slowly moves through Karla's house. The group arrives at the site of their last confrontation with the ageless witch, and Parn and Etoh pay respects to the spot where Ghim fell. Karla is not seen here so the group moves on. Overhead Pirotess watches them pass, and she pays close attention to the young girl in the middle with her sack of magic vials. Pirotess returns to the shadows and disappears within them, but as she turns, she knocks a small piece of the stone floor above the chamber loose and it falls into the shallow water with a splash. Parn and the others hear it and look up in time to see the last wisps of Pirotess's hair vanish, their silver tint being absorbed into the darkness.

Orson: (lowering his voice) Parn. (he motions to a circular stairwell that leads up)

Parn: Right. (he motions the others to follow as he starts up the stairs, Shiris takes the rear)

They reach the floor that they had seen Pirotess on and begin to move away from the stairs. As they arrive at the point where they had seen Pirotess disappear, Etoh spots a doorway leading down to the fortress's depth.

Shiris: (skeptical) Kind of odd to have a set of stairs leading down like this, all the way up here.

Parn: Orson and I will check it out first you three wait here. (he moves into the descending stairwell and Orson follows)

Shiris: (putting her hand on Orson's shoulder) Be careful, O.K.? (he nods)

Parn and Orson begin to descend down the long flight of the stairway. The stairway is dimly lit with torches positioned about ten feet away from each other. The passage also becomes very narrow and Parn and Orson are forced to move slower. The passage finally ends at a large oak door with an intricate design carved in where a door knocker would usually be found. Parn tries to push it open but the door is heavy so Orson begins to push as well. The door budges slowly and when it is finally open it leads to a room lined with full book shelves on all four walls. There is a door on the left side to the door they entered and at the far wall is a desk with an open book on the desk top.

Parn: (moving to the desk and looking at the open book) What's this? "And upon the over hanging cliff stood the lone survivor of the destroyed land. Disappearing into the deep reaches of the Cursed Island of Lodoss went Karla, the sole survivor of Kastul, Glorious Kingdom of Sorcery." Karla. This must be a record of the last moments of Kastul, Karla's homeland.

Orson: (looking next to it) What is this? (he picks up a large book, the one that Wort had left to Slayn and Lelia) This language is not one that I recognize. It seems very old.

Parn: Leave it here, maybe we will come back for it. Lets get the others.

Back upstairs, Etoh Shiris and Liara wait anxiously. Shiris stands with her sword drawn and her back to the door, Etoh waits with Liara at the door looking into the darkness. From down the hall comes a voice that is barely audible. Etoh and Shiris look to where they think it came from.

Shiris: What is that?

Etoh: It sounds familiar. (he hears it again) It's Wood!

Shiris: You sure?

Etoh: Yes, we have to help him.

Shiris: (nodding) Fine lets go.

The group moves down the hall to where they heard the voice. It gets louder as they approach a heavy metal door.

Woodchuck: Hello! Is anyone there?

Etoh: Wood! It's us!

Woodchuck: Etoh? Etoh is that you?

Etoh: Wood, we are going to try to open the door.

Etoh, Shiris, and Liara grab the door handle and begin to pull on it. The door doesn't budge. Pirotess watches on from the shadows behind them, looking intently at Liara. Liara, looks into her bag.

Shiris: (tired) It won't budge, I think it's rusted shut. (she looks to Liara) What are you doing?

Liara: (taking out a vial) Here try this. It may help with the rusted hinges.

Shiris: What's in it?

Liara: There is a special plant that grows around the outskirts of my village. It contains a liquid in it's roots that the elders collect and use to remove rust from the farming tools.

She puts it on the door hinges and it seeps into the rust and begins to shed it away. She smiles and the group again pulls at the door to try and open it. It still doesn't budge.

Shiris: Is it sealed by magic?

Etoh: Let me see. (he moves closer to it and stares at the space between the door and the part of the frame opposite the hinges) I don't feel any magical presence. I think it is just heavy.

Shiris: There has to be some way to open it.

Shiris finds an old metal spear and uses it to pry open the door. It works and the trio enter. Pirotess disappears once again.

Inside, Woodchuck is chained to a wall, he is still dressed as he was when he was possessed by Karla. As the three enter he smiles.

Woodchuck: (looking at Etoh) Etoh get me down from here.

Shiris and Etoh move forward to undo Woodchuck's chains. Woodchuck eyes Shiris, his face reveals a hint of confusion.

Woodchuck: Who are you? (he looks at her closely) Hey, I know you. You're that woman with the crazy friend who tried to kill Parn.

Shiris: (finishing undoing his chains) The name is Shiris, and if it weren't for us you would probably still be chained to this wall.

Woodchuck: Sheesh, I get possessed by a five hundred year old witch for a while and everything changes. Who is that?

Etoh: (looking to Liara who is watching the door) That's Liara. She is from mine and Parn's hometown. Now lets get out of here.

The four of them leave the room with Etoh and Shiris helping Woodchuck to walk. As they leave, Parn and Orson exit the stairway.

Parn: (happily) Wood!

Woodchuck: Parn? Well hello there, friend. I was wondering where you were.

Karla: A truly spirited reunion. (she appears a little bit away from the group between them and the stairway down)

Parn: Karla. Release Leylia!

Karla: (laughing) Silly boy, I will not so easily relinquish that which I desired and now possess.

Woodchuck looks at Shiris's belt. From the belt hang three throwing knives. He looks back to Karla and focuses on her circlet.

Parn: I said let her go!

Karla: You think you can harm me young man? With out me your beloved elf will surely die. My continued existence provides you hope that she may be revived.

Parn: Argh! (Karla's spell paralyzes his body.)

Karla: It appears that you will soon join her.

Parn: NO! (he grasps both swords and suddenly Karla's spell shatters in a flash of light.)

Karla: Impossible! (Parn stands in the middle of the hall both Holy and Demon sword flare with energy and a shield is visible from where the swords's power and Karla's magic meet) How are you able to call upon the power of the swords?

Woodchuck: (grabbing Shiris's knives) Karla! (she looks at him but her power is still concentrated on Parn) Hah! (he throws the knives and they connect with the circlet, and it breaks in half and falls to the floor)

Karla: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (Karla's essence is forced from Leylia's body)

Parn and the others look on, Woodchuck has a smile of satisfaction on his face. A sudden change begins to over come the energy as it leaves Leylia's body it forms into a demon shape with purple eyes and ever-changing exterior. With nothing to return to Karla's mind and powers combine to form a creature created through and made of pure magic. Parn and his friends look on in horror as Leylia falls beneath it, exhausted from containing Karla's power.

Liara: (frightened) What is that?!

Orson: Without something to contain her Karla has become a creature composed entirely of magic.

Shiris: How can we fight her now? (Karla's new form is completed and her eyes fix on the party and express undeniable hatred)

Karla dives at the party scattering them. Orson and Shiris swipe at her with their swords, but the blades pass harmlessly through her. She comes around again and knocks Woodchuck and Liara over.

Etoh: (holding his scepter at Karla) By the power of Falis! (Karla's spirit is deflected off the energy that comes from it Karla lets out a noise that sounds like a scream) Parn! We can hurt her! Use the swords!

Parn: Right! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (the swords glow once more and the two friends trap Karla between their three energies, Parn's Holy and Demon sword and the power from Falis focused through Etoh's staff.) It's working!

Karla's scream continues to echo and she begins to try to fight back. Etoh is knocked back a little but keeps his focus, Parn crosses his two swords to protect himself from the rampant energy. Suddenly a bright light flashes blinding everyone in the group and filling the whole fortress with pure white light. When the light fades there is a sudden blast of energy that throws Parn back and causes the swords to fly from his hands. with that Karla's scream fades and the small group slowly begins to sense that the present battle has been won.

Liara: Parn! (she runs to him as Shiris, Orson, and Woodchuck help Etoh and Leylia) Parn are you all right?

Parn: Uhh. Karla. What happened to Karla?

Liara: She is gone. Most likely dead.

Parn: (upset) No. No. But what about Deedlit? Without Karla, we can't find out how to counter act the spell.

Pirotess: (jumping from an above rafter, enraged) HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Parn reaches for his swords next to him, but to his surprise they are not there. In desperation he rolls to the side taking Liara with him. Pirotess's blow misses, but not by much. Parn gets up and Pirotess charges him again. Parn avoids the blow, however he loses his balance and falls face first onto the floor. He looks up in front of him, and on the floor he sees a sword hilt. Pirotess rises up for the killing strike and the others watch on helplessly unable to get to her in time. Pirotess slashes down and is met by Parn who grabbed the sword and turned in time to halt the strike. The group looks in amazement at the sword that Parn wields. The sword shines as if it were new, its polished surface reflecting both Parn's and Pirotess's faces on it's blade. As light from the setting sun hits it, it reflects a beam of yellow light. The blade itself reveals the sword in an instant as both Demon and Holy Sword. Forged from the Sacred Swords that were once possessed by King Fahn and Emperor Beld, tempered in the heat of the five hundred year witch's death, and blessed by the power of Falis, a new sword is created that is now brandished by a new hero.

Orson: Amazing.

Shiris: You said it partner.

Pirotess: (raising her sword again) You die!

Parn raises the sword and Pirotess is thrown back against the wall. She shakes her head and gets up to charge him again. Parn stands as well and as she charges he rises to meet her. The swords clash, and once again Pirotess is thrown back.

Parn: (firmly) Pirotess, where is the counter spell?

Pirotess: (detestably) You think I would tell you? Even now your precious elf princess's life force is being siphoned into me. When the spell runs it's course I will possess an eternal life that will rival any high elf.

Parn: And if I were to kill you now?

Pirotess: (smirking) You can't kill me. The spell would continue to drain her life despite the fact that I were dead. Also, without me you have no hope of removing the spell.

Parn: So you do know where the counter spell is. Very well, your right, we can't kill you. But what would you do with your new eternal life if King Tesan or King Kashue or Princess Fianna were to place you with in a prison cell? And I guarantee that one of them would, and you would sit in a cell wasting away for what could be hundreds of years. (Pirotess looks at him with fury in her eyes) So what do you have to say about that?

The whole group looks at Pirotess and she glares at each of them with her gaze finally resting on Parn, with his sword still pointed down at her.

Pirotess: Karla's books are located in the library. The counter spell is there.

The party returns to the library where Parn and Orson had discovered the mysterious books containing ancient writings and forgotten histories. Parn, Etoh, Liara, Leylia, and Woodchuck are leafing through the books, Shiris and Orson guard over Pirotess. Leylia comes to the books on the desk and the large book shown to her by Karla before, is open. She begins to look over the strange writings.

Leylia: (curious look on her face) This is... Parn everyone! I think I found it! (the others come over and she points to a page in the book)

Woodchuck: You can read this gibberish? I can't make heads or tails from it.

Leylia: It's written in a language known only by those in the service of Marfa. This book was a gift given from Wort to Slayn and I, and within it is the spell that Karla used on Deedlit. (she reads through the page and again points at a section) Here the spell is here. Slayn and I can reverse the spell, but we will have to hurry, and we need her. (she motions to Pirotess and the group looks in her direction, Pirotess looks back with distaste)

Parn: Let's go.

In a few minutes they are traveling at full speed towards the Forest of No Return. Orson and Pirotess escort Pirotess who is bound at the hands and with a rope tied round her waist which is held by Orson. By noon the next day, they have arrived at the forest, at the entrance stands King Tesan.

Parn: My Lord. How is Deedlit?

King Tesan: She is still fading slowly, even with the continued treatment of Master Slayn. You have the counter spell?

Leylia: (holding out the book) Here, but we must hurry.

King Tesan: (nodding) Very well, let us hurry. (the group begins to move closer to the entrance when King Tesan notices Pirotess at the back of the party) What is she doing here alive? No Drow may enter the Fairy Realm! It is forbidden!

Etoh: We need Pirotess to complete the spell. Without her we can not heal Deedlit.

King Tesan: (eyeing Pirotess who glares back) So be it, enter.

King Tesan opens the gate way to the Fairy Realm and upon their entry the trees immediately begin to reach to grab Pirotess whose visible anger and hatred reacts violently with the Realm's magic. King Tesan raises his hand and the branches falls back. They arrive at the spot where Deedlit is laying, with Queen Rashia and Slayn on each side of her. Seeing her, Parn runs to her and kneels nest to her. He places his hand on top of her hand and looks to Slayn who shakes his head.

Deedlit: Parn?

Parn: I'm here Deed. (Deedlit smiles and closes her eyes again)

Slayn: Did you find anything at Karla's?

Leylia: (holding out the book) We found the spell in this book. To reverse it will take both you and I and... Pirotess.

The group looks to Pirotess, who had been glaring at the party. Pirotess turns her head to the side defiantly.

King Tesan: You will help my daughter.

Pirotess: You are not my sire and I have no allegiances to you, why should I listen to you?

King Tesan: (angered) I am king of ALL elfin people. You will do as I command.

Pirotess: And why would I give up the eternal life that is even now flowing into me?

King Tesan: If she dies, you shall also die.

Pirotess: Either way, my work has been done. I have taken the one that he (she points to Parn) loves, as he has taken the one I loved.

Parn: Ashrum died from his own ambitions. He and Wagnard killed each other in the lair of Kardis the Destroyer!

Pirotess: (shocked) He did not die by your hand? (she regains her stone expression) It doesn't matter, he is dead, and I have nothing left but my vengeance.

Parn: Slayn, Leylia, is there anyway to perform the spell without Pirotess's help?

Slayn: We can complete the spell, but the process will only be reversed if we restore the life force that Deedlit has lost. We could transfer the life from anyone, but to do so to another person would place them in the same state as Deedlit.

Queen Rashia: If you need to, take of mine.

Etoh: There has to be another way.

King Tesan: What ever we decide we must do so soon, we can not hold off the forest's effect on you for much longer nor does Deedlit have much more time.

The group once again looks to Pirotess. Parn steps forward.

Parn: Slayn and Leylia you two complete the spell and stop the spell from completing. The rest of us will leave the realm.

Slayn: Right.

Parn and his friends leave Leylia, Slayn, and the King ad Queen with Deedlit as they reenter the "real" world. Back inside the forest, Pirotess is lain next to Deedlit on the forest floor. Slayn and Leylia begin to chant from the book. A bright light appears above the two female elves, and Pirotess shudders as the stolen life force once again returns to its rightful host.

Outside Parn stands in front of the forest entrance, Etoh, Liara, Orson, Shiris and Woodchuck, sit behind him in silence.

Parn: Deed... (he looks away and begins to turn when the forest entrance glows with a radiant yellow light) Wha...?

Etoh: Oh my.

The other four members of the party watch in amazement as Slayn and Leylia, exit. Parn immediately goes to them.

Parn: Slayn, where's Deedlit? Is she all right?


	7. New Legends

Chapter 18: Return of the Gray Witch

**Chapter 20: New Legends**

**Setting: Roid, Capital city of Valas, forest grove wedding site**

**Characters: Deedlit / Parn, Slayn / Princess Fianna**

With the death of Karla and the spell on Deedlit removed, Parn and his friends prepare for the joyous celebration of his and Deedlit's wedding.

The sun shines through the tree tops and casts shadows on the four members of the small group. The grove is set up with an alter raised up a few inches above the forest floor. The alter is richly decorated with silk cloths that are lined along the border in violet. Parn and Deedlit look in awe at the site's decoration. Slayn and Princess Fianna sit to the side on the grove smiling at the young couple.

Deedlit: (overjoyed) It's perfect. The alter the trees, its so beautiful. (Parn nods in agreement)

Slayn: (smiling and turning to Fianna) It appears that they approve.

Princess Fianna: Yes.

Deedlit moves a few feet from Parn and spins, taking in the sensations that surround her. She lets her cape and hair encircle her body nearly masking it from view. Parn stands and watches her, and his eyes reflect his feelings. Princess Fianna motions for Slayn to leave them alone together and they both slip away back towards the castle. Parn sits himself beneath a tree opposite the alter, watching Deedlit as she moves to inspect the alter closer. Parn sighs and, as if suddenly hit by an invisible blow, his face darkens with sadness. Deedlit turns to him and sees his expression, her face takes on a hint of confusion.

Deedlit: (moving back to Parn) Hey Parn what's wrong, huh?

Parn: (turning away) N..nothing.

Deedlit: (concerned) So why are you so sad? Our wedding is set in two weeks, we are together, and we have all our loved ones here, so what's wrong?

Parn: (looking right into Deedlit's eyes) I... I'm afraid.

Deedlit: Afraid? Of what?

Parn: (turning away) Deed, ever since the day we met, all that has ever happened is that some how you are placed in some kind of danger. No matter where we are, when ever you are with me some how for some reason you always end up in danger. And I don't want that to happen.

King Tesan: (entering from the forest) I agree.

Parn: (looking with surprise) King Tesan!?

Deedlit: (equally surprised) Father?

King Tesan: Deedlit, Parn has stated one of my worst fears. I am well aware of the results that have occurred from the paths he chooses, and I do not wish for you to be hurt in any way because of them.

Deedlit: (getting upset) Father-

King Tesan: (holding up his hand to silence her) Let me finish. I have also heard, from the many people that have accompanied you on your many journeys, to what extents you are willing to go to keep my daughter from harm, even if it causes you to risk your life. I tell you this; there are two things that I want for my daughter, I wish her to be safe and I wish her to be happy. With you I believe that both of my wishes will be granted, because I know you will do anything in your power to keep her from harm, and I know that being with you will bring her happiness, for whatever reason she may have...

Parn: (in disbelief) Your Majesty...

King Tesan: (putting his hand on Parn's shoulder) Parn, promise me that you will grant my wishes.

Parn: (awed) I will.

Deedlit watches as this exchange takes place and her eyes radiate with happiness. The sun seems to focus on the three people as a bond is formed between the two men.

**Setting:**

**Castle in Roid**

Shiris: (swinging her sword) Now parry!

Liara: Uhh! (she meets the blow and deflects it)

Shiris: Good. Again. (she repeats the action)

Liara: Gah! (again she deflects the sword, and spies an opening, she goes for it and finds herself suddenly staring at Shiris's sword point from the ground) Uhhh. (Liara drops her sword and looks up at Shiris)

Shiris: (smiling) Not bad, but you left yourself too open on that lunge. Next time, make sure your opponent is off guard before you attempt to do something like that. Understand?

Liara nods and Orson comes out from where he was watching on the side lines. He helps Liara up and she brushes herself off.

Orson: You are doing much better then when you started out, but I think a sword like this (he picks up the heavy sword, which, although small for a broad sword, is still just that) is too much for you. (he reaches behind his back and removes a large dagger, much like the one Woodchuck has but smaller) Here, take this one instead. It's a bit heavier then a rapier, but more manageable than a broad sword.

Liara: (taking the sword and unsheathing it) Thank you Orson.

Shiris: I think we have done enough for today, lets go inside.

The three of them leave the courtyard and head inside. As they walk through the halls, they see Etoh standing at a window.

Liara: Etoh!

Etoh: (turning) Finished for the day?

Shiris: Yep. What are you doing?

Etoh: (pointing) Slayn and Princess Fianna are returning with the soldiers from the clearing. But I don't see Parn and Deedlit, guess they are looking over the decorations.

The four watch as the gates open and the cadre of soldiers enter the castle walls. The gates, though usually open, recently have been locked due to the presence of King Kashu, and the Elfin Royalty. The guards continue on their way to the barracks and Princess Fianna and Slayn enter the castle.

Shiris: Hey, lets go see what the happy couple are doing.

The four of them travel to the main hall where they see the princess and Slayn already in the company of Leylia and King Kashu.

Leylia: (smiling) So they were really pleased with it?

Slayn: (nodding) The drapes and banners that you, Liara, and Deedlit selected looked splendid. Even Deedlit was surprised at how well it turned out.

Leylia: I'm glad.

King Kashu: Speaking of whom where are Parn and Deedlit?

Princess Fianna: We left them back at the clearing.

Leylia: We should go and get them, the banquet is tonight.

Liara: Banquet?

Princess Fianna: Yes, I arranged a large banquet for them in celebration.

Shiris: Sort of a precelebration celebration eh?

Leylia: Yes something like that, and they have to begin to get ready for it.

Etoh: I'll go with Liara and Wood to get them. The rest of you should start to get ready.

Liara: Where is Wood anyway?

From down the hall a crash is heard and as the group looks down to where it came from, they see a door burst open and Woodchuck fly out and land on his face. He gets up quickly and runs down the hall, from the door comes a large older woman with a large spoon in her hand.

Old woman: (yelling and shaking the spoon) ...and if I ever catch you trying to steal from the kitchen again, I'll give you worse then a sore hand! (she goes back into the doorway and slams the door)

Woodchuck: (collapsing just in front of the group who stare in half confusion and half amusement) Old nag! Heh. (he pulls out a small cake he had managed to take before the woman had caught him and smacked his hand with her spoon) Well it's not a total loss. (he becomes aware that the group is behind him, and Etoh and Princess Fianna are giving him dirty looks, while the rest try to contain their laughter)

After a quick, haphazard excuse and apology, Wood, Liara, and Etoh head out on horse back to the clearing.

Etoh: (still a bit angry at Wood) How could you steal from the cook? That cake was for the party tonight.

Woodchuck: Take it easy Etoh. I was hungry, I couldn't wait. Besides it's not like they are going to miss one cake. (Liara starts to chuckle, she then sees Parn and Deedlit walking to them with King Tesan just behind)

Liara: (Pointing ) There they are.

Parn: Etoh, Wood, Liara where are you going?

Liara: We came to get you. If you don't hurry you will be late for your own banquet.

Deedlit: (exasperated) All right we are coming.

The group return to the castle just as the sun is beginning its descent. The gates close and the sky darkens to a black sheet, dotted by random specs of light that shine through the darkness. Inside the castle the preparations have been completed, the guests have arrived and music fills the air. Princess Fianna sits at the seat of honor with King Kashu at her right and King Tesan and Queen Rashia on her left, respectively. Parn and Deedlit stand together at the foot of the stairs that lead to the upper entrance. Parn is dressed in a white tunic with a deep red outline inside and a gold strip outlining that on the outside end. Deedlit looks every bit a princess, with a pure white dress and elbow length gloves, her hair up and fan in hand. In her hair she wears the tiara that had been given to her in the Elfin castle. Shiris is seated in a corner. She is wearing a fancy dress, that she apparently does not like. Orson stands next to her wearing a dress outfit similar to Parn's, but with his green sash draped over it. He is transfixed on Shiris. Slayn and Leylia are out on the floor dancing, Slayn is wearing a white robe outlined at the edges with gold, and Lelia wears a full gown laced with frills along the neck and sleeves, in her hair she has placed her wooden hair comb given to her by Ghim. Even Wood is dressed up for the occasion wearing a red shirt and dress pants held up by a dark red belt. He seems even more uncomfortable than Shiris.

Woodchuck: (pulling at the shirt) Man, why did they force me into this get-up? I can hardly breath in this.

Shiris: (looking at him) Hey! If I have to wear this "get-up" then you can get along in that. (Orson smiles)

Deedlit: (moving closer to Parn) I don't see Etoh or Liara here.

Parn: (looking down at her) They'll be here, Etoh is helping her get ready.

The doors at the top of the stairs open and the room looks up. Liara walks into the room, she looks radiant. Her gown catches the light and it reflects its pinkish color, the borrowed necklace sparkles and her hair is styled in such a way that her face is outlined in it. She descends the stairs with Etoh at her side, and stops when she reaches Parn and Deedlit who are stunned.

Liara: (nervously) Well? How do I look?

Parn: (still amazed)You... I mean...I... wow.

Etoh: (smiling)You look beautiful Liara.

Deedlit: You certainly look alot different then the girl I met a few weeks ago.

Liara: (blushing) Thank you.

The party continues and Liara finds herself swarmed with male admirers. Parn and Deedlit take to the dance floor and begin to sway and lose themselves in the music and each other's eyes. Even Shiris and Orson make an appearance on the dance floor together. Wood is at the table where all the food is sitting. Etoh is pulled back onto the dance floor by Princess Fianna who laughs at his uncomfortableness.

Parn: (feeling a tap on his shoulder) Huh?

King Tesan: May I?

Parn: (respectfully) Of course. (Deedlit begins to dance with her father and Queen Rashia soon appears and dances with Parn)

Meanwhile, Liara is speaking with six young men whose eyes she has caught, each trying to win her favor, when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Liara: (turning expecting another courter) Yes? (a look of surprise and joy crosses her face) Father!

Mayor: (smiling) Liara, is that my little girl?

Liara: (embarrassed) Father, when did you get here.

Mayor: A short time ago, a messenger came to our town and gave me an invitation to this banquet. And when your presence is requested by the kingdom of Valis you don't turn it down. (he does a half bow) Gentlemen, I hope you will not mind if I take my daughter away for a few moments. (he takes her and leads her away)

Later, Liara is standing on one of the many balconies, in an attempt to escape her many new admirers. From the door way comes a women's foot steps, recognizable by the tapping of the heel. Liara turns expecting Shiris, since she is the one who has given her the most attention, but is surprised to see Deedlit. Deedlit walks over and joins her.

Deedlit: (looking out to the night sky) It's a lovely party, but it's nice to step away for a moment. (Liara nods not knowing what to say) Parn told me that you played a large part in retrieving the counter spell for me. (Liara has a surprised look on her face)

Liara: (mentally) 'Parn must not have mentioned that I asked him not to go, and risk his life for her.' Not really, I helped a bit.

Deedlit: Well, even so, I just wanted to say thanks. It takes alot to go up against Karla. (her expression suddenly changes and she lets out a sigh)

Liara: What's wrong?

Deedlit: Just thinking. It was on this balcony that I really began to take a hard look at myself. It was during a war rally, I had dressed up so nicely, and convinced Parn to escort me down the stairs, hoping that I could get him to notice me. It almost worked, I forced him to dance and tried to keep his attention the whole time, but then he began to speak with King Kashue and I lost him to his desire to become a knight. So I came out here, ready to cry, feeling completely depressed. (she smiles) The only one who seemed to understand what I was going through was the one person I got along with the least. To my surprise he attempted to console me in his own gruff way. (another sigh) He would have loved to see this wedding.

Liara: You mean Ghim? The dwarf who died against Karla? (calling to mind the story that she had heard on the trip to the lake)

Deedlit: Yes. Well, come on they will be wondering where we have disappeared to. (she walks back inside)

Liara: (amazed) No wonder Parn loves her so much. (she also returns to the party)

The night continues with no interruption until King Kashue stands and signals for the musicians to halt their playing.

King Kashue: (holding up his hands) May I please have everyone's attention? (the room quiets as all eyes train on him) First, I wish to offer a toast to the two people that we honor with this celebration. (he raises his wine goblet) To Parn and Deedlit, may your lives together be long and happy! (a cheer goes up from the crowd) And the second thing, well I shall let it speak for itself.

From the crowd comes a minstrel carrying a lute. He seats himself on the floor and begins to strum the instrument with a master's touch. He sings the tale of the original six heroes, who came together to defeat the evil demon king who had threatened the land. The crowd is silent as he finishes the tune, as he does so the crowd prepares to applaud when he begins anew. The crowd murmurs with confusion until the words begin to come from his mouth. The new song tells the tale of Parn and his friends, roughly beginning with their arrival at Valis. He continues on about their courage in facing the Marmo army, and their defeat over Karla at the cost of Ghim. He retells their battle against Shooting Star, and ends with Parn's defeat of the dark goddess of Chaos, Kardis the Destroyer. As it ends, all eyes focus on the group which has huddled together by the throne. Parn looks at the crowd and is shocked when he hears the applause and the cheers. King Kashue just smiles at them.

The party continues and Princess Fianna graces the dance floor with King Kashue, along with as Parn and Deedlit. It is a rare mixture of human and elves, who very rarely intermix. And as the party ends, for the first time in a long while, Parn and his friends sleep with out the weight of the world on their shoulders.

**Setting:**

**Castle courtyard**

The next morning Deedlit strolls the halls of the castle. The early light reflects off of her hair and face. She has arisen early solely for this reason, and is taken aback when she sees her father standing at the end of the hall, without his usual guard.

Deedlit: Good morning.

King Tesan: (flatly) You haven't told him, have you?

Deedlit: (confusion) Told who what?

King Tesan: (flatly) The Dagroth Emblem. (Deedlit's face goes dark, and she turns from him) Why didn't you tell him?

Deedlit: (quietly) I wasn't planning to go.

King Tesan: (disappointed) I see. You would ignore centuries of tradition?

Deedlit: I will go after the wedding.

King Tesan: By then it will be too late, the spirits will not recognize your children.

Deedlit: But if our children are human?

King Tesan: They will still bear elfin blood, would you deny them this?

Deedlit: (hurt) No. It's just... (she looks into her father's eyes, and behind his passive shield there is a glimmer of something else)

King Tesan: Tell him. This is a decision that shall affect you both. (as he turns to leave she realizes it, concern, not just for her but for Parn and their children)

The day fully awakens the castle as the early morning servants begin their daily chores. Parn is dressed in his father's armor, strolling in the gardens he holds out his new sword and inspects it. It has become a daily task for him. He recalls what happened when he returned to the castle with it.

Flashback

King Kashue: (holding the sword) It appears to be masterfully forged. Light, yet extremely strong. (he makes a slash with it)

Princess Fianna: And according to the story you told us, it possesses vast mystical powers as well.

Parn: Yes. The melding of the two swords seems to have made this one all the more powerful.

King Kashue: As such, it deserves a name befitting of it. Both of its predecessors, were used in the slaying of foul demons, and enemies, it is worthy of the name...

End of Flashback

Parn: (whispering) Demon Slayer. Hmp.(the name seemed a bit too melodramatic to him)

Deedlit: (she appears from behind a tree in the court yard) Parn?

Parn: (smiling when she sees her but is then troubled when he sees her expression) Yes Deed?

Deedlit: I... I-I have to leave. (she struggled with the words, she didn't want this)

Parn: Deed?

Deedlit: I have to leave, and just this once, please don't ask to follow.

Parn: (going to her, trying to take her hand, she pulls away) Deed, what is it? Where do you have to go? And why don't you want me to go with you?

Deedlit: (taking a few steps away from him) All living things are connected to the spirits of nature. Elves, especially high elves, are more strongly connected than humans are. We can speak to them in ways no human sorcerer can, we call on their power and they respond out of a bond that is established before we are even given life.

Parn: I...I don't get it. What does this have to do with you leaving?

Deedlit: At the northern shore of Lodoss, with in the ruling lands of Raidon, is a shrine. The shrine is located on Half Crest Mountain.

Parn: (confused) 'Half Crest Mountain'?

Deedlit: (she focuses past the castle walls to the north) When Lodoss split from Alacrast, there was a mountain that lay over the break. That mountain, was split into two parts. The legends that have been passed claim that when they split, the crest of a king that was carved in the rock was split in half. The spirits that exist on Lodoss long ago claimed a cave on the mount where, each generation of elves must go to pass on their high elf abilities to their children.

Parn: I see. How long is this journey?

Deedlit: (turning back to him) I'm not sure. But I have to go. I must prove to the spirits of the land that our children will be worthy of them.

Parn: (upset, but trying to hide it) Why don't you want me to go?

Deedlit: To prove that our children will be worthy of calling upon the spirits, I must wage a battle with them and win, then make my request at the Dagroth Emblem.

Parn: (force returning to his voice) I am going with you then. (Deedlit turns to him) This fight is not yours alone.

Deedlit: Parn you don't have to...

Parn: (stepping up to her) Try and stop me.

Deedlit looks up at him and sees the strength and determination in his eyes. She buries her head into his chest, and a tear of joy appears at her eye. Parn wraps his arms around her. They take a horse and exit before the rest of the castle is awakened.

Deep in the castle dungeons, another figure stirs, Pirotess, locked away in the depths. The dark elf sleeps on a hard bench, when the door to her cell opens. She gets up and looks around outside. The guard is asleep and the castle guards are no where to be seen. The opportunity has arisen and Pirotess takes full advantage. As she races out of the castle by way of the walls, a dark presence watches.

Parn and Deedlit head to Half Crest Mountain to secure their future, but they do not realize that a new evil has been awakened. What is this new force that threatens the land? And what is its interest in Pirotess?


	8. The Elvenpath

Chapter 18: Return of the Gray Witch

**Chapter 21: Elfin Paths**

**Setting: Unknown**

**Characters: Pirotess**

Pirotess is standing in total darkness, she spins around trying to identify her surroundings. Suddenly an image of Ashram appears over her. Ashram is chained to an invisible wall, and his body sags with the weight of his armor.

Pirotess: (crying out and reaching to him) Lord Ashram!

Voice: (it is hollow yet demanding) His soul is tortured, he does not rest.

Pirotess: Who are you!? Show yourself!

Voice: He can be yours once more, whole in body and soul. That is what you wish is it not?

Pirotess: (closing her eyes to hold back tears) Ashram is dead. Who are you that you torture my heart so?

Voice: I have the power to return him to you. Do my bidding and I shall restore him, and your child shall know its father.

Pirotess awakens from her sleep. She had escaped the castle dungeon, and had traveled through the night before collapsing near the river bed. Her breathing is erratic, and her body drenched in sweat. She goes to the river side and looks at her reflection. She takes a handful of water and splashes her face.

Pirotess: Was it all a dream? (she looks down at her stomach and places her hand over it)

**Setting:**

**Roid**

The castle has been kept busy with preparations for the wedding. In the main hall adjacent to the courtyard, Liara, Shiris and Orson meet. They have all been searching for Parn and Deedlit, knowing only that they had been there that night.

Shiris: Did you see them? (both Orson and Liara shake their heads) Where can they be?

Etoh, Woodchuck, Leylia and Slayn enter the hall from the door way.

Slayn: They are not at the clearing, nor in the surrounding forests.

King Tesan: (walking down one of the two sets of stairs that are set on the east and west ends of the room) You will not find them. Not in Valis.

Leylia: King Tesan! Do you know where they went?

King Tesan: Yes.

Slayn: Your majesty, it is important that we find them. Pirotess has escaped. Their lives may be in danger.

King Tesan: (looking at no particular object) More then just theirs. (he looks at the group) More then just theirs.

**Setting**

**Forest path, just outside Valis' lands**

Deedlit: (she sits behind Parn on a majestic white horse) We must cross the Desert of Flaim. Their should be a road that will guide us safely through.

Parn: (pulling his deep blue cloak around his shoulders) All right. YA! (he kicks the horse and it begins at a gallop down the path)

The path is shaded on both sides by thick trees that are positioned to form an aisle. The trunks of the trees fly by them as the horse gallops with all its speed. Suddenly, an arrow flies through the air and imbeds itself in the ground in front of the horse. The frightened animal stops short and throws its forelegs into the air, knocking its riders to the ground. Several arrows come flying towards them.

Parn: Deedlit! (he throws his body over her shielding her from harm)

The arrows land within two feet of the fallen lovers, one strikes the earth beside Deedlit's and Parn's heads with mere inches to spare. Parn rises off Deedlit, stands and draws his sword. The sword catches the sunlight and reflects a beam of yellow light. Deedlit rises to one knee and casts a look around. The only site that meets the two of them is the forest foliage. Deedlit hears a noise and her eyes dart to the right. From out of the forest, seemingly from nowhere, comes a masked sword bearing pale skinned elf.

Elf: Ha AH! (he brings down his blade in a slicing motion)

Deedlit draws her rapier in time to deflect the blow, but the impact of it knocks her back to the ground. The elf attempts to follow through with the killing stroke. With a swift thrust, Parn places his sword between the attacker's sword and Deedlit. The elf falls back and eyes first Parn, then the sword.

Parn: (stepping in front of a quickly recovering Deedlit) Who are you? What do you want?

The attacker doesn't respond, he merely resumes his attack. Parn continues to meet his blows but fails to deliver and significant blows. The swords clash an the noise resounds out of the forest. The two combatants lock swords, and Parn views his attacker face to face, staring at a glaring pair of brown eyes, that reflect the look of a cat about to pounce on its prey. With a swift shift of his thumb to the sword hilt he flicks a switch and a small panel in the hilt slides to the side and releases a vapor into Parn's face. Parn jerks back and inhales reflexively. Parn wipes his face and weakly looks up to his opponent who simply smiles back at him as Parn passes out on the forest floor.

Deedlit: (dropping her sword and falling to Parn's side) PARN! Parn wake up. (tears in her eyes and in a weak voice reflecting rage and dispair) What did you do to him?

Elf: (removing the mask) Hmp. (he turns and whistles into the forest, and five more elves appear in similar masks)

The apparent leader of the group, motions for the five newcomers to pick up Parn. Deedlit stands and draws her rapier. The five oncoming elves halt and glance at each other, then at the one who had felled Parn.

Deedlit: (menacing look on her face) Back off.

Elf leader: (stepping forward) Stand down girlie. Right now all we want is the kid. (he looks Deedlit up and down) But maybe our motive will change, eh men? (a laughter of approval goes up from the five)

Deedlit: First off, call me girlie again and I will slay you where you stand. Second, you lay a hand on him and you will pull back a stump.

Elf leader: (mock fear) Ohh I am so frightened. Ain't you frightened men?

Elves: Oooo yeah--Terrified--I'm trembling.

Elf leader: (moving forward a bit more) Now, girl, stand aside.

Deedlit reacts without hesitation. She attacks him with a quick slicing motion. The elf leader jumps back, but Deedlit's sword cuts his belt and his sword sheath falls to the floor. The other elves look just as surprised.

Elf soldier 1: Did you see that?

Elf soldier 2: Sliced Arbin's belt clean off.

Elf soldier 1: That ain't no ordinary girl.

Arbin: (pleasantly surprised, smile on his face) There are not many who can catch me like that. Who are you?

Deedlit: (rage in her voice) Who we are is not your concern. I would rather hear who you are.

Arbin: (suddenly taking on the air of a seasoned nobleman) Ahh my lady, but I do believe that I asked you first. A trade then? I shall give you my identity, and you shall give me yours hmm? (Deedlit nods) Very well then, I am Arbin, leader of a small band of misfits that roam these forest paths. Now my dear I believe it is time to fulfill you end?

Deedlit: I am Princess Deedlit, of the elfin royal family.

Arbin: My, we are in the presence of royalty. (he does a half bow) And your companion? Some sort of guardian? I think you had better find a more skilled warrior. (Parn begins to stir) Hmm, that's unusual. Usually the gas keeps them unconscious for a longer time. Maybe there is more to this one.

Deedlit: (turning and looking down to Parn) Parn!

Arbin wastes no time. As soon as her guard is lowered he pounces on her and takes her sword. He jumps back as the other five elves grab Parn and Deedlit.

Arbin: Take them back to the camp.

**Setting**

**Roid**

Etoh and Slayn are in a small study reading. Etoh suddenly jerks up and looks out the window with a look of dread. Slayn quickly notices and is at his side.

Slayn: What is it Etoh?

Etoh: Parn and Deedlit, something has happened. Get the others.

The small group meets on one of the high terraces above the castle gates. King Tesan and Queen Rashia stand with them, as well as King Kashue and Princess Fianna.

Woodchuck: So what's the deal Etoh? What is so important that you had to drag us all out here?

Slayn: Etoh, tell them what you told me.

Etoh: I had a vision. Parn and Deedlit, they were in trouble.

Shiris: What your getting us all worked up over a dream?

Etoh: (angry) It a wasn't a dream! I know there is something wrong.

Leylia: King Tesan, where did they go? You seem to know where they were headed.

King Tesan: They were headed for the northern part of Raidon. To Half Crest Mountain.

Shiris: (despairingly) Argh. There is no way we would be able to get there in time to help them. It is a four day ride to get to Raidon. There is no way.

Etoh: There must be some way.

Leylia: (stepping forward) I know a way to get there. (the group looks at her)

**Setting:**

**A forest camp**

The camp is a group of small circular houses with a large bonfire in the center with food cooking. Parn and Deedlit are led into the small village with their hands tied behind their back. Two of the elfin guards carry Parn and Deedlit's weapons, but left on their bracelets. Peeking out from the windows and doors of the houses Parn spies a dark elf and a high elf children. Parn and Deedlit are brought into one of the larger houses. The house is a simple one room house with a small fire smoldering in the center. On one of the walls is an assortment of weapons ranging from daggers to crossbows. Arbin sits down behind a table and takes the swords from his guards. He takes special interest in Parn's sword, delicately tracing the edges at the top of the sheath before pulling it out.

Arbin: (holding up the sword) It is masterfully forged. How did you come by such a blade?

Parn: What is it to you?

Arbin: I'll excuse you insolence as a result of the gas, (he stands up and stares Parn straight in the face) but my mercy extends only so far. Now, where did you get this sword? (Parn remains silent) Very well. (turning) Take them to the prison hut. I shall deal with them later. (he turns back) On second thought, put the princess in the hut with the women. But post a set of guards there.

Parn: (tearing at the guards and reaching out to Deedlit) Deed!

Deedlit: (also struggling) Damn!

The guards pull them apart and drag them out in the street and towards their designated prisons. In the streets, men women and children leave their home to see the commotion. Dark elfs and High elfs alike stand together watching the guards drag the two lovers apart.

**Setting**

**A town in the kingdom of Raidon**

Woodchuck, Shiris, Orson and Liara are walking around the town. The town is unkempt, with many suspicious people wandering the streets. Orson and Shiris keep up their guard and eye everyone that comes within three feet of them. Liara looks totally out of place and she realizes this fact with visible uneasiness. The group had made her change her outfit when she demanded to go wit them. she now wears a long-sleeved red squire shirt, a green skirt that stops above the knee, and a brown belt with the sword given to her by Orson strapped to it, at her side rests her bag with her different potions. Woodchuck casually walks around as if the surroundings are familiar to him.

Woodchuck: (smiling) Ahhhh, Raidon. Home sweet home.

Liara: (turning surprised) Your home? I didn't realize.

Woodchuck: Well I haven't been here for a good many years, but this will always be home.

Shiris: I never understood why this kingdom has no leader. I figured that one of the neighboring kingdoms would have conquered it or someone would take power.

Woodchuck: Ahh, but that would only happen if Raidon had something to offer right?

Orson: Does it?

Woodchuck: Not unless you consider an infertile, baron, ruinous land and population something desirable.

Liara: Well then, how is food distributed and the kingdom protected?

Woodchuck: You get food where ever you can. Grow, buy, or steal it. As for the protection of the "kingdom," Raidon isn't really a kingdom to begin with. More like a bunch of towns and such that trade with each other. If a problem comes up in a town, the town has to solve it on its own, with occasional assistance if other towns feel threatened.

Liara: I see.

Shiris: (looking around once again) So why did we come here? What makes you so sure that Parn and Deedlit have to come through here?

Woodchuck: (crouching on the ground) There is another reason no one has tried to conquer Raidon. (he draws an outline of Raidon's boundary on the ground and makes a line with a single break in it) Raidon is separated from the rest of Lodoss by a high mountain range. (he points to the break in the line he made) This is the only way into the land without a ship and avoiding the moutons. And here, (he makes a dot a few inches away from the break) is where we are.

Shiris: All right, so we will wait here.

A drunken man comes out of one of the buildings, obviously a tavern. He staggers along laughing, until he spies Liara and Shiris. He wipes his mouth and runs his hand through his dirty hair. He staggers up to them.

Drunk: Well, hello there ladies. (the group looks at him with disgust) Howsh about we have a bit of fun huh?

Shiris: You have got to be kidding.

Drunk: Ohh come on. (he grabs Shiris' ass and searing anger comes to her eyes)

Shiris: HAAHH! (Shiris grabs the mans arm and twists it, causing him to yell out in pain) Don't touch me. (she takes her boot and gives him a hard kick in the chest sending him flying)

Drunk: Wahhh! (he lands hard) Crazy bitch! Just you wait!

The drunk gets up and runs back into the tavern. A few seconds later a yell goes up inside. The group backs up, Orson takes a fighting position.

Orson: I think we should go.

Liara: I am with you. (the drunk comes out of the bar followed by six of his buddies)

Drunk: (pointing) There they are! Get 'em.

The seven of them charge at the group. The four of them separate, and as such so does the group. One of the men goes after Liara. She screams and ducks under his outstretched hands. The attacker's equilibrium is off due to his drunken stupor, and he falls flat on his face. Be fore he can get up, Liara takes out her sword and holds it over him.

Liara: D..d..don't move (she feels very uncomfortable holding a sword against someone)

Her attacker smiles, lets out an unrecognizable sound, and passes out.

Shiris is being attacked by the drunk and one of his friends. The drunk tries to throw a punch. Shiris ducks to the side and it passes harmlessly past her. He tries again, this time Shiris grabs his arm and throws him into his friend. They both land with a thud and don't get up.

Woodchuck is all smiles as he uses his agility to out maneuver his drunken opponent. Finally he stops moving and his attacker charges enraged. Wood steps to the side and sticks out his foot. The drunk trips and smashes into a group of barrels. Woodchuck begins to laugh.

The group then turns as they hear a sound that grips them in fear. Orson's scream of rage. As the group turns to look, they see Orson, green aura erupting from tensed muscles, and the three remaining attackers on the ground paralyzed with fear. Orson raises his head and stares, growling like a rabid animal at the three men. Shiris does a quick check and is partially relieved to see that in the fight, Orson's sword had been knocked loose and lay five feet away.

Woodchuck: (yelling to the three men) Run! He's a berserker!

At the mention of the word berserker, the three me jump to their feet and run. One of them doesn't get up fast enough and Orson grabs his neck with one hand. The drunk is lifted off the ground and over Orson's head, his legs kicking out at Orson's shoulders and his hands, in a futile manner trying to disengage Orson's hand from his neck. Orson rears his hand back more and throws the man through the air into a wall. As the man's body falls, the group sees the wall caved in where his head impacted. Liara turns away, unable too look at his crushed face. Orson looks at Shiris and Woodchuck.

Shiris: Wood go see if he is still alive!

Woodchuck: (relieved at putting off facing Orson) Right.

Shiris: (yelling to Liara without taking her eyes off Orson) Liara, you have any of that stuff from last time?

Liara: (frightened) No.

Shiris: Great. (Orson charges) Look out! (she leaps out of his reach) Orson! Calm down before you hurt someone! (Orson turns and grabs Shiris by her arms pinning them to her sides and lifts her up)

Liara: (starting to cry) Shiris! (she runs to Orson)

Shiris: (her voice weak due to the pressure of Orson's hold) Liara, no. Run.

Liara: (banging on Orson's arm) Let her go Orson! Please!

Orson looks down at Liara, as a wild animal would look at its next meal. But then his face calms as he sees the tears streaming down Liara's cheeks. His eyes close and his body relaxes. The green energy retreats from his body and his grip on Shiris is released. Shiris falls to the ground on her knees, and she catches Orson as he collapses.

Orson: (weakly) Shiris...I'm sorry. (tear drops form at his eyes)

Shiris: (tears in her eyes as well and holding him closer) Shhhh. It's all right. Rest now my friend, rest. (Orson passes out in her arms)

Liara: (startled as Woodchuck comes up behind her) How is he?

Woodchuck: He'll live. He was lucky he had a hard skull.

Shiris: (looking up as her friends come up to her) It's not right. Such a gentle person, he doesn't deserve this.

Woodchuck: No one does Shiris. No one does. (he clenches his fist, remembering his capture and possession by Karla) We should go now. People here might not take this incident too lightly.

Shiris: Right. Help me with Orson (together they pull him up and he half continually staggers with them, Liara picks up his sword)

Liara: (looking up at the dusk sky) I hope Parn and Deedlit are better off then we are.

**Setting:**

**Arbin's forest camp**

Just outside the elfin village, a dark figure lurks behind Arbin's hut. Inside, Arbin sits, pawning over Parn's sword as a child would a new toy. He finally places the sword back and sets it in his weapons display. He leaves and closes the door. Then a figure, shadowed by the setting sun, sleeks over to the weapons display.

Parn: (banging on the door of the prison hut) Let me out! You hear me! Let me out! (the door opens and Arbin walks in with a guard)

Arbin: No need to yell. This whole thing can be forgotten if you just tell me where you acquired that magnificent sword. (Parn remains silent) Again with this infernal silence. (he appears for a second to be on the verge of rage but regains his composure and puts on a smile) That is a very exquisite bracelet you were. An engagement bracelet hmm? I do believe that I saw a similar one on the arm of the princess. A forbidden love perhaps? I am sure the elfin king would reward us if we turned over the two of you. (he studies Parn's face) But no, you don't seem like the type of man who would do something like that no. Well then... (from outside come the sounds of a fierce battle and one of the guards staggers into the room before collapsing in front of Arbin) What is this? (a female figure appears in the door way)

Parn: (squinting in the bright sun light) Shiris? (the figure steps forward) Pirotess!

Arbin: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Pirotess: (stepping inside) I am Pirotess. Be smart and move out of my way. (Arbin attacks, leaping at her, but Pirotess is too fast and uses his momentum to slam him into the wall, he falls unconscious)

Parn: (tensing for an attack) What are you doing here?

Pirotess: (taking out Parn's sword) Saving your worthless lives, perhaps?. (she tosses it in front of him and he picks it up) Where are they keeping that princess?

Parn: How do I know I can trust you anymore than him? (he gets up and points to Arbin)

Pirotess: I have my own reasons for saving the princess, but I know she wouldn't leave with you locked up here. Now where is she?

Parn: The far side of this village. There are guards outside of it.

Pirotess: (dragging in the other elf guard) Let's go.

The prison hut is out of view of the main village so Parn and Pirotess pass unseen. Parn never takes his eyes off of Pirotess. They arrive at the village and discover the hut that Deedlit is being held in. Parn motions, warily, to Pirotess to take out the guards. She nods and moves to attack. The guards never knew what hit them. Pirotess attacks with deadly accuracy and efficiency and strikes down one of the two guards. The other one is too surprised to move and Parn makes him pay for it. Parn opens the door and is greeted with screams of multiple elf women. Deedlit sees him and embraces him.

Deedlit: (happily) Parn, I knew you would come for me.

Parn: OK, don't judge me, Deedlit! I had help.

Deedlit: Huh?

Pirotess: (walking in behind them) We have to leave now! Reinforcements are on the way.

Deedlit: (coldly) Pirotess!? What is SHE doing here?

Parn: There is no time for this, we have to go now!

The three of them reach the horse stalls and Parn and Deedlit find their pure white horse. Pirotess gets atop a black horse with white spots. They pull out of the stalls and head full gallop out of the village. They don't stop till they reach the edge of the forest. Parn and Deedlit look back at the path and then focus on Pirotess. She stares back coldly.

Pirotess: I believe we have lost them.

Parn: Why did you help us?

Pirotess: Make no mistake, I will kill you later. (she turns her horse back to the direction of Half Crest Mountain) But for now, I need you both alive.

Deedlit: (distressingly) And why is that?

Pirotess doesn't respond, but she puts her hand to her stomach and looks north.

Pirotess: (mentally) 'I will make it, for you.'

Night. The passing of this day, leaves Orson, Woodchuck, Liara and Shiris alone in an unfriendly land and Parn and Deedlit in the company of one of their greatest enemies. What is Pirotess's mission? And why does it require that she keep Parn and Deedlit alive?


	9. Odd Allies

Chapter 18: Return of the Gray Witch

**Chapter 22: Odd Allies**

**Setting: Forest**

**Characters: Parn / Deedlit / Pirotess**

Night has settled over the forest. A bit to the side of the path, a fire burns with three figures sitting around it. Parn and Deedlit sit huddled together, starring across the flames at Pirotess. Pirotess, is digging a hole in the ground with a dagger point, her eyes returning their stare with her own icy glare. She throws the dagger into the ground.

Pirotess: (not breaking her glare) What are you staring at?

Deedlit: (standing) I want to know what your reason is.

Pirotess: For saving you or not killing you right now? (Deedlit looks ready to attack her)

Parn: (gently grabbing her arm) Deed, calm down, that's enough.

Deedlit: No, I will not calm down, Parn! (she pulls her arm away) I have a right to know! I don't know if you recall but not that long ago she tried to abduct me so I could be sacrified to that damn goddess, and a few days ago she and Karla nearly killed both of us. Now she comes out to rescue us!? I deserve to know why should I trust her!

Pirotess: (standing up and going right up to Deedlit) You don't deserve anything from me. My people have been oppressed by your people for countless generations! You took from me the man I loved and the fa-- (she stops)

Deedlit: Ashrum, caused his own demise! In the pits of Marmo, on Kardis's alter, he challenged Parn for the fate of Lodoss!

Pirotess: Silence!

Deedlit: He was killed because he chose a dark path!

Pirotess: Quiet! (she puts her hands over her slender ears)

Deedlit: Given the opportunity, he would have killed Parn.

Pirotess: I said shut up! (she jumps at Deedlit, but both women are separated by Parn)

Parn: That's enough! Both of you! Pirotess! Deedlit! (both women sit down anger clearly expressed) Pirotess, why are you here?

Pirotess: I have my reasons. They do not concern you.

Parn: You are here, with my life, and the life of the one I love, within your grasp. Your reasons concern me. You realize that we have no reason to trust you.

Pirotess studies Parn's face. It radiates with strength and determination. Pirotess walks to the fire and picks up her dagger.

Pirotess: I give you my word. (she cuts her hand with the dagger) On my blood I swear to you, I will not betray you. (the blood seeps between her fingers and down her wrist) But when this journey is over, your lives are forfeit.

Deedlit: (snobbishly) Faris saves us all! The word of a drow! Rubbish...

Parn: Deed! (Parn looks back and forth between the two women) Lets all get some sleep.

Deedlit: None of us will get much sleep tonight. (she lays her head down on he bedding and pulls her sword close, Pirotess does the same)

Parn: Oh, crap...It will be a long trip. (he lays his bedding next to Deedlit and puts his sword on the ground by his armor and Deedlit's armor)

Parn wraps himself in his sheets and closes his eyes. Deedlit looks at him and her eyes light up. The light only fades when her eyes close. Pirotess looks toward the couple, and then quickly turns her attention to the night sky. A shadow passes over the stars in the shape of a dragon. Pirotess ignores it and falls into a troubled sleep once again.

**Setting:**

**The lighted forest clearing**

**Characters:**

**Parn / Deedlit / King Tesan / Queen Rashia **

**Leylia / Slayn / Woodchuck / Shiris**

**Liara / Princess Fianna / Etoh / Orson**

The sun shines down on the clearing, and all of the spectators are standing on both sides of a regal red carpet. At one end of the carpet is Parn, in a full dress outfit and his blue gem encrusted bracelet. Behind him on the raised alter stands Etoh, holding a book and looking down the aisle. From the back of the crowd comes a murmur, and it spreads to the rest of the crowd as Deedlit appears from the back of them. Deedlit's gown is a pale blue, that seems almost white in the bright sunlight. Her hair is done up so that it falls along the sides of her face highlighting her eyes. All the people focus on her as she makes her way to the alter. Parn takes her hand and stares deep into her eyes. She blinks once, and suddenly the image of Parn fades and she finds herself in a familiar canyon.

Ghim: Just like an elf to take forever to get where she is supposed to be.

Deedlit: (shocked) Ghim! (Ghim is sitting on the pile of rocks which were used to mark his grave, his ax is in his hand with the point on the ground, and behind him sits the flowers left by Parn and Deedlit) But you're...

Ghim: Yes that's right, I am. But that's not why you are here.

Deedlit: Why am I here then? Oh, don't tell me... that bitch killed me in my sleep, didn't she!? Just my luck!

Ghim: Relax! You're not dead! (he laughs a little, and Deedlit does the same) The other elf girl, Pirotess, you don't trust her much do you?

Deedlit: Definitely not! (she walks closer to Ghim who takes out a pipe) I mean, how can I? She has tried to kill us more than once. Now she is here saying that she will protect us? Talk about miracles!

Ghim: Hmp. (he taps some tobacco into the pipe) Sounds to me like you got a problem. What do you plan on doing?

Deedlit: I don't know. (she puts her hand on her chest and looks away)

Ghim: Hmmm. (he lights the pipe and gives it a few puffs) We don't have much time left here. Now listen, that elf girl must have some pretty good reasons for not killing you two. Why not leave it like that?

Deedlit: (looking at Ghim with surprise) That doesn't sound like you Ghim...

Ghim: (shrugging) Maybe not. But things look different from this side (he begins to fade) you can see inside people a bit better. (he fades completely)

Deedlit: (jerked back into reality) Ghim! (Parn wakes up with a start)

Parn: What is it Deed? (Deedlit just stares at him)

Parn looks over to where Pirotess was sleeping. Pirotess is gone.

Down by a small lake, Pirotess sits on a log looking out into the water. Her body is wet, and her hair is plastered to her face. Next to her sit two good sized fish, freshly caught. The rising sun comes out from behind a cloud and shines down on Pirotess. She turns her head away from the glare. She suddenly tenses up and turns her ears to the forest. The birds have gone quiet. Pirotess reaches for her sword on a nearby rock. She had removed it in favor of fishing with daggers and the sword would have weighed her down and later rusted. Just before she has the sword in her hands, a set of three daggers fly from the tree tops. Pirotess jerks back her hand, and leaps back. She looks up. Descending the trees like a flock of vultures, comes Arbin's warriors. Arbin sees her and smiles. Pirotess's back is against the water.

Pirotess: (angry, but sounding calm) Oh, it's only you...

Arbin: (once again taking on his gentlemanly attitude) Now that is no way to address someone you are just being introduced to. Now then, where are your friends, Pirotess, right?

Pirotess remains defiantly silent, examining the fish, more to deny Arbin the satisfaction of breaking her than for the protection of Parn and Deedlit. Arbin gets an annoyed look on his face.

Arbin: (annoyance in his voice) I should warn you, my patience is running thin since your meddling. It would not be wise to anger me. I do have you in a quite... dispairing position. Only a fool would attempt to escape.

Pirotess: Who's the most foolish: the fool or the fool who follows her? Let me see... (she turns and dives into the water, Arbin is shocked)

Arbin: (furious) Get her, fools! (his soldiers dive into the water after her)

Beneath the deep waters, Pirotess swims at her top speed away from the shore. Behind her, coming up fast are Arbin's guards. One catches up to her and grabs her leg. Pirotess pulls back her foot and shoots out the other, the motion knocks the guard back but the rest have gained significant ground. Pirotess feels her lungs begin to burn, desperate for air, she heads for the surface. As her head brakes the water's surface, she immediately exerts all her muscles to get to shore. A hand grabs her leg and another her dress. Soon her whole body is restrained by them and she feels herself being dragged to shore. As her captors reach an area shallow enough to stand in Pirotess sees Arbin. His face bears a wide, menacing grin, and his eyes relish in the victory he has won over her. Arbin's face is suddenly wrecked with surprise as a small leather pouch flies past his head. The pouch lands in front of Pirotess and her captors. Arbin turns and sees Deedlit perched in a tree.

Deedlit: (raising her hand and closing her eyes) Friend Undine, spirit of water, lend us your power.

Arbin turns back to the lake, just in time to see a huge spout of water appear before his men. The water takes the shape of a woman and immerses the guards into her body. Pirotess is flung into the air. Her face displays fear and a hint of despair as the rocky shore races toward her. Just before she impacts Parn leaps out and catches her. He lands on the shore and sets Pirotess on her feet. Without so much as a thank you, she dashes for her sword. Arbin soon finds himself surrounded by the trio.

Parn: Give up! You're outnumbered.

Deedlit: Not to mention out-skilled. (she flashes a confident smile)

Arbin: (putting his hand so it divides his face) This isn't over. Radrie, spirit of the earth, grant me passage through your kingdom. (to the surprise of the trio, the ground begins to quake and open up, Arbin dives into a shallow cave that forms and is gone just as quickly)

Pirotess: What the hell? We've got to get him.

Deedlit: (holding out her arm to stop her) No. He is gone.

Pirotess: (flashing a look of contempt at Deedlit) Don't presume to command me, princess, I am not one of your blind subjects. I thought we made that clear. I shall do as I please, I am with you only by my own decision and may leave just as quick.

Deedlit: Go, then. You were never wanted here, anyway.

Pirotess: (jerking her head to the side and sticking her nose in the air) Hmph. Unfortunately it is to my own benefit that I stay with you, for now.

Deedlit: (hissing) Why you...

Parn: (getting between them once again) Deed, Pirotess, enough. Deedlit, we have to keep going, remember why we are here.

Deedlit: (calming) You're right. Let's go, then.

The trio sets off once again. Parn and Deedlit sit back atop their white horse, Pirotess on her white spotted black one. After almost a days ride, they arrive into a vast cavern that represents the only path into Raidon.

Parn: Wooow. (he stops the horse before it can enter) What is this?

Pirotess: This is the only way to Raidon, we must pass through here before nightfall.

Deedlit: And why is that, o wise one?

Pirotess: (riding forward a bit) I'll call THAT a reason. (she points up to the top of the cavern)

Parn and Deedlit raise their heads to view what Pirotess is pointing at.

Deedlit: (placing her hand over her mouth and turning) By Falis! Who could have done that?

Above them is an iron cage that hangs ominously over head. Inside the cage are the rotting remains of a person. The head looks as though the poor soul had smashed it against the bars till it imbedded itself in his skull. His cloths have been rotted away, as well as his skin, revealing pieces of bone and sinew beneath. Parn turns his head from the site.

Pirotess: At night, any travelers that come through here are subject to such a fate.

Parn: How horrible.

Pirotess: That's why we must go now.

The three of them head off at full gallop through the cavern, on the sides, occasionally appears the remains of unlucky travelers. Deedlit looks up to see the sun. Her eyes reflect a hint of fear as she sees the sun begin to descend, but that fear is soon replaced by determination and courage. Pirotess watches the sun set, and a similar transaction takes place as she watches the canyon immerse in darkness. As the transformation is finished Pirotess slows her horse, Parn and Deedlit pull up next to her.

Deedlit: (confused) Why the hell did you stop? We have to get out of here.

Pirotess: (drawing her sword) It's too late. Get ready.

From the canyon walls comes a yell that would freeze the bones of the bravest warriors. It is followed by the sound of dozens of feet and the clanks of shoddy armor, rushing towards them. And soon, they are surrounded by Raidon's independent goblin border guards. The goblins watch the trio with their burning eyes. Unintelligible speech goes back and forth between them. Finally a cry goes up from the back of the force and the front goblins charge to attack.

Parn: Deedlit! (he draws his sword and feels Deedlit do the same) Hah! (he strikes at one, slashing through its armor)

A vicious battle begins, the horses don't last long and the trio is soon fighting the hoard face to face. The goblins are out skilled, but they begin to close due to sheer numbers.

Deedlit: (striking down one of the attackers) Parn we can't hold out here! We have to-- AHH! (Deedlit's screams as one of the goblins pounces on her and smashes her head)

Parn: (crying out) Deedlit! (the goblin stands over her and smirks at Parn) NOOOOO!

A sudden flash of light, blinds the goblins and sends them back. Pirotess looks at Parn and sees his face reflect pure rage, and the sword shines brilliantly. The goblin standing over Deedlit holds its eyes and steps back away from her. Parn leaps forward, he swipes with sword and a florescent beam of yellow energy jolts forward and strikes the goblin. It lets out a scream as its body is incinerated by the mystic energy. The scream stops when the goblins body is completely turned to ash. All that remains of it is a small pool of purple blood. Parn pants, the sword had acquired that power from Parn directly. As he catches his breath Pirotess stares at him in surprise, then back to the goblins. The goblins are even more surprised then she is. They begin murmuring in their own language, some pointing at Parn. The cry of battle once again, Pirotess and Parn prepare to fight, Deedlit is stirring. From over head a large fireball engulfs part of the goblin forces, Parn jumps onto Deedlit to protect her from harm. The goblins are thrown into upheaval as another blast incinerates their forces. The few survivors run and disappear into the cavern walls. Parn looks up as a large blue dragon descends from the sky. On the dragon sit Slayn, Leylia, and Etoh.

Slayn: Hey Parn! Get on!

Parn: Ahh Slayn! (he helps Deedlit up and goes to the dragon) What's this?

Leylia: This is Gram. My mother's temple dragon. Get on.

Parn: Here. (he helps Deedlit get up) Hold on. (he shifts his hand away from Slayn who was going to help him up) Pirotess, come on!

Etoh, Leylia, and Slayn adjust their view to see where Parn is calling to and set eyes on Pirotess. A few minutes later they are airborne and the group sits in silence. Slayn, Leylia, and Etoh keep looking back at Pirotess untrustingly. Parn is holding Deedlit, who has fallen asleep after Etoh's treatment to the gash on her head. He keeps looking toward the end of the canyon. As they arrive, Deedlit wakes.

Parn: Deed.

Deedlit: (smiling) Parn. (she sits up and gasps as she realizes where she is) What the hell!?

Etoh: (turning to her) Its all right. We picked you up from the canyon, you had a nasty wound. But, what's going on with you, you don't say those kind of words!

Parn: She's been like that lately...

Deedlit: Where did this dragon come from?

Leylia: Gram has been in the service of the priestesses of Marfa, for centuries. We took him to find you two.

Etoh: Why did you leave without telling us? We could have helped, with whatever it is your trying to do.

Deedlit: It was our journey. There was no reason for you to come with us.

Slayn: Just where were you headed. (he casts a glance at Pirotess who is staring at the flowing ground below) And (he lowers his voice) what are you doing with her?

Parn: She saved our lives, she says she has her own reasons for going with us.

Deedlit: As to where we are headed. It can wait until later.

Slayn: Very well.

Leylia: (pointing downward) There is where I left the others. Near that town. Gram set us down there. (Gram slowly descends at her command)

The group gets off of Gram and Liara pats him on the snout. Gram walks into the shadow of a high cliff and rests his head on his massive claws, as a dog would while waiting for its master to return. The group sees a fire burning in the nearby forest. They begin to walk to it. As they get closer, Parn spies Woodchuck and Shiris standing watch, while Liara and Orson sleep. As the group exits the brush Woodchuck and Shiris smile. The smile is replaced by a look of shock when Pirotess enters behind them.

Shiris: (in her own tactful way) What the fuck is she doing here!?

Parn: (holding up his arms in defense) It's all right. For now at least, she is with us.

Woodchuck: You have got to be kidding me! Have you forgotten what she has tried to do to us?

Slayn: Calm down Wood. If Parn and Deedlit, vouch for her, we can trust her for now.

Woodchuck: (crossing his arms in disgust) Oh, boy, whatever. (under his breath) Talk about sleeping with the enemy.

Etoh: Look, it's late and we are all tired. Lets try to get some rest.

Later that night. Pirotess is struggling against her bedding. Her mind troubled by her dreams. Her eyes open, but she is no longer in the forest. She tries to move but her arms are pinned by an invisible force. She looks around, the surrounding walls seem to be rising around her, no the floor is falling. She glances at robed figures that surround her. She looks up and standing over her is the priest Wagnard. The alter stops and the robed figures place themselves at the top of the surrounding pillars. As they descend, a cold grip comes over her as her life is drained.

Pirotess: (closing her eyes tight) (mentally) 'No, it wasn't me. This wasn't me.'

Deedlit is laying next to Parn. Her face is twisted as though she were in pain. She tries to open her eyes and look around, but as she turns her head she is stuck and her body is slammed back to the ground. Strong hands grab her and hold her down. she feels her back exposed and suddenly a loud crack is heard, pain shoots through her entire body. Again and again the whip comes down on her. But she doesn't scream, she won't give them the satisfaction. The whipping stops and she looks up to see her tormentors. High elves. Around her, more dark elves stare, their cloths are ragged.

High elf: Good, know your place drow.

Deedlit and Pirotess awake. Deedlit immediately grasps Parn and pulls him close, jarring him awake. Pirotess lays back down after a quick look at them. Parn takes Deedlit into his arms and holds her close, Deedlit cries into his chest and Parn does worlds for her by just being there for her. Tears comes to Pirotess's eyes, as they close again to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning. The group is walking through a forest path. Pirotess trails behind. Liara keeps looking back at her. Pirotess ignores her.

Shiris: (stepping up to Liara) Something bothering you kid?

Liara: (looking at Pirotess and back to Shiris) I'm just trying to figure out what she is doing here. From what all of you said I figured nothing would get her to do something like this.

Shiris: Well to be honest with you. I am not sure either. But everyone has a reason for what they do. (she looks at Pirotess) But don't turn your back on her.

Deedlit and Leylia are at in the front part of the group.

Leylia: Deedlit, where are we going.

Deedlit: (turning to her friend) Half Crest Mountain.

Leylia: (stopping in shock) Half Crest Mountain? Why there?

Deedlit: (turning back to the path) There is something Parn and I must do, before our wedding.

Leylia: Why didn't you tell us before? Why run off worrying us all the way you did?

Deedlit doesn't answer. She lowers her eyes to the path before her, and walks on. Leylia, begrudgingly accepts this, and continues to walk in silence.

Woodchuck: (motioning to Parn and Slayn) We should becoming up to a town soon. Another hour or so should put us into site of it. If its still around.

Parn: (confused) Still around?

Woodchuck: Towns don't always last for a long time here. Raiders, bad soil, at that sort of thing. People move around alot, sometimes abandoning whole villages leaving them completely empty.

Parn: Very well, lets hurry.

Parn and Deedlit's journey has taken a new turn. Old allies return. New allies travel with them. But what of this new ally? Can she be trusted? Only time will tell.


	10. Blazing Souls

Chapter 18: Return of the Gray Witch

**Chapter 23: Blazing Souls**

**Setting: Town in Raidon**

**Characters:**

**Parn / Deedlit**

**Slayn / Shiris**

**Leylia / Orson**

**Etoh / Pirotess**

**Liara / Woodchuck**

Parn and his friends arrive in the town of Aridan, Raidon to find a place to rest for the night. Parn and Deedlit's confrontation at Half Crest Mountain looms ever closer.

Inn Keeper: Sorry no room for you. (he slams the door in Parn's face)

Etoh: (annoyed) What is wrong with these people? You would think one person would grant us a place to stay for a night.

Woodchuck: You people have no idea how to do things in Raidon. Why don't you go to the bar or someplace, and relax? I'll take care of the night arrangements.

Deedlit: Oh really? And how exactly do you plan on doing that, hmm?

Woodchuck: (smiling coyly) Don't you worry your pretty little head off about it, just leave it to me.

The group breaks up and heads to different areas of the town. Liara accompanies Shiris and Orson to the bar, while Etoh heads to a local shop with Slayn and Liara. Parn and Deedlit head to what appears to be a tavern but is better kept than the one Shiris, Orson and Liara went to. Pirotess sleeks off by herself, without any particular destination in mind.

Shiris and Orson enter the bar with Liara. As Shiris opens the door a grin spreads across her face. The bar is a typical one of the times. A large man with a white mustache is behind the bar serving drinks. One man at the bar is passed out with glass in hand. At one of the circular tables in the back is a group of men and women laughing. Shiris sits with Orson at the bar, Liara looks uneasy.

Shiris: (waving over Liara) Come on, sit.

Bartender: What can I get ya? (Shiris holds up three fingers and points to a keg behind him) A'ight. (he turns and pours the three mugs, he places them before the three of them and Shiris pays him)

Liara: (looking at the mug) What is it?

Shiris: (taking a sip) Ale. Go ahead. (Liara hesitantly picks up the glass and sips it)

Liara: COUGH COUGH! Uhha.

Shiris: (laughing) You OK?

Liara: Uhh. Its bitter. And it burns my throat... I like it!

Shiris: Looks like our little lady is growing up a bit. Right Orson? (she pokes him in the ribs, his untouched mug in his hand as he smiles and nods)

Outside, Pirotess sits at the town well. She stares off into space, as a memory not her own sifts through her mind. She sees through another's eyes as she runs through a forest in the body of a small girl. The animals, plants and spirits gather round her and she is contented. A little further and she sees herself embraced in a mother's arms, no longer as a small child, but as a maturing young woman. A sadness grips her as she goes farther and, from a tree branch, looks at her home one last time before leaving. Pirotess's vision is disrupted as a ball knocks into her leg. She looks down at it and picks it up. She looks around and sees a small group of children starring at her. The children are unsure of what to do. They are too afraid of her to ask for the ball back. From the back of the group, a little girl comes forward. She walks up to Pirotess and stares at her, blank expression on her face.

Pirotess: (holding out the ball to her) Here, go play. (the girl looks at Pirotess, and with a quick smile takes the ball and returns to her friends) (mentally) 'Was I ever so innocent?'

Parn and Deedlit leaved the tavern. Deedlit is quickly walking away with a scowl on her face. Parn runs up behind her with a quick glance to the bar.

Parn: What was that about?

Deedlit: (anger seeping in her voice) Goddamn humans...

Parn: (shocked) What?

Deedlit: That bar hand, he refused to serve me because I am an elf.

Parn: Hey, I'm with you on that, but that was no reason to punch him.

Deedlit: Oh, yeah? Then he stated he would serve me if I would serve him later. URR. I am sorry Parn but sometimes you humans can be so.. so... uhhhh. (she tosses her head up in frustration)

Deedlit is suddenly shocked as Parn wraps his arms around her and turns her so that she is looking him in the eyes. No words are exchanged, none are needed. The anger leaves Deedlit's eyes and she pulls closer to him. Parn places a hand on her shoulder and a tear rises to Deedlit's eye.

**Setting:**

**Unknown**

**Characters:**

**Arbin**

Arbin stands in darkness, much like the darkness that had encased Pirotess during her vision. Arbin turns about looking for an exit or person. A red light appears over him. It is warm and seductive, and Arbin finds himself drawn to it. At the source of the light is Parn's sword.

Voice: (thunderous and commanding, with a touch of coldness) You want it? I know you do.

Arbin: Who are you?!

Voice: Ask for it.

Arbin: Wha?

Voice: Ask for the sword.

Arbin: I want it.

Voice: It is in the town of Aridan. Take your troops and set it a blaze.

Arbin's eyes flash with fire and a wicked smile crosses his lips.

Back in Aridan, Parn and his friends are in a room found for them by Woodchuck. It is not very large but it is what they need at the time. Shiris, Liara, and Orson are not there. Pirotess sits in a corner by herself.

Etoh: So it's agreed. Tomorrow we set out for Half Crest Mountain.

Parn: Very well.

Slayn: You still haven't told us why we are heading there. Deedlit?

Deedlit turns from the window. She had been staring at the forest, but at the mention of her name by Slayn she has come back to reality. She stares at Slayn not knowing if she was asked something or not.

Deedlit: What?

Slayn: You still have not told us why we are heading to Half Crest.

Deedlit: Well-- (she is interrupted as the door opens and Shiris and Orson walk in with a drunken Liara in Orson's arms)

Liara: (on the verge of unconsciousness) I don't want to go. Can't I stay?

Etoh: What happened to her?! (he goes over to inspect Liara)

Shiris: She's all right Etoh, just a little drunk.

Parn: How many did you give her?

Shiris: ME!? We only gave her one mug and she didn't even finish that!

Liara: (looking up and seeing Parn and Etoh over her) What's wrong. (she giggles) I am not drunk. (Orson puts her down) I mean... (giggles) fuck it...I am just fine. (at that last word Liara collapses into Parn's and Etoh's arm)

Etoh: Here lay her on the bed.

Liara: Uhhhh. (she looks up at Parn standing over her as he puts her in her bed, she lifts her head and kisses him, Deedlit looks shocked) You're so handsome, squid-boy! Heh! (Liara collapses on the bed and falls asleep)

Deedlit: (disgusted) What in the name of-!? (she storms out and Pirotess merely watches her from her corner)

Parn: Deedlit! (he goes out after her)

The group looks in awe as the young couple exit, Slayn and Leylia exchange glances and turn to tend Liara. Pirotess stands up and exits the room as well. Shiris jerks her head at Woodchuck and motions him to follow her, Woodchuck nods.

Just outside of town Parn is trying to catch up to Deedlit, but she refuses to stop as she enters the forest. Parn is ready to grab her when she jumps strait up into the air and perches herself on an overhanging tree branch. Parn stares up at her as she sits and turns her eyes to the sky.

Parn: Deedlit. Deedlit look at me. (Deedllit still looks at the sky) I think you're over reacting. Deedlit would you come down here?

Deedlit: (in a voice imitating that of a small child) No.

Parn: (smiling) You're so jealous!

Deedlit: (glaring down at him) I'm fine! Not perfect... but fine, leave!

Parn: Why?

Deedlit: Because! (she turns her head back to the sky)

Parn groans and turns away from her. Deedlit opens her eyes to the sky line.

Pirotess heads into the woods, Woodchuck isn't far behind her but she seems oblivious to his presence. She comes to a stream and stoops down to get a drink.

Pirotess: (not looking up) You people don't trust me at all, do you?

Woodchuck: Give us a reason to.

Pirotess: No, your right. You shouldn't trust me. I am here for my own reasons, and they only concern the princess and that knight. The rest of you are of no use to me. I will kill you all later, I promise.

Woodchuck: And what's to stop us from declaring your life forfeit? We could simply leave you somewhere or ever slay you in your sleep.

Pirotess: (turning to face him) You are not like the other ones.

Woodchuck: (suspisiouly) What do you mean by that?

Pirotess: (turning away again) The priest and the wizards are wrapped up in their books and spells, the mercenaries are fool hearty and careless, then there is that girl, she is simply pathetic. The princess and the knight live in a fantasy world, neither wants to face reality because they are afraid. But you, you seem to have a good grip on the world.

Woodchuck: Being on your own does that to ya. (he spits)

Pirotess: Yes, yes it does. (She whispers) Maybe I'll spare your life...

FADE OUT

Liara sees nothing but black, but she starts to make out the sound of voices.

Shiris: Is she awake yet?

Etoh: Yes I think she is getting up.

Liara opens her eyes, and quickly shuts them in the rays of the setting sun. She tries to lift her head but a sharp pain echoes through her skull and she lays her head back down.

Liara: Aw, man! Where am I?

Leylia: (pressing a cool cloth to her head) It's all right, you will be fine.

Liara: Why does my head hurt so much?

Shiris: That would be a hangover.

Liara: Hangover? Wha?

Etoh: Shiris and Orson got you a little drunk. Now you know the effects that happen the day after.

Liara: (pointing to the corner) Get my bag, I have to have something that will stop this.

Orson: (handing her her bag) Here.

Liara: Thank you. (she opens it up and rummages through its contents) Nothing. Ugh.

Shiris: Just go back to sleep and you'll wake up feeling better.

Liara: All right.

Suddenly a large crash is heard outside. The group jumps and turn to the windows. Outside the town, Deedlit looks up at the sky and sees a large column of smoke rising up. Woodchuck and Pirotess see the same. They all run back to the village. Arbin's troops have gathered and are burning and looting the homes. Arbin sits atop a horse smiling at the destruction.

Arbin: Soon it will be mine. When the sword is mine, not even the elfin nobility will be able to stand before me. (he lets out a maniacal laugh)

Slayn and the rest of the group that were in the room run out onto the street. They are in shock over the amount of destruction plagued on the town. Liara is staggering out on Etoh's shoulder for support.

Slayn: Everyone spread out! Leylia, Liara, Etoh help as many of the people as you can. Shiris, Orson, try to drive back some of the forces while we wait for help.

Everyone goes off as per Slayn's direction. Leylia, Liara and Etoh work with the villagers to put out fires and treat the wounded. Orson and Shiris work with Slayn to push back some of the elf forces with the village men. The men are falling quickly, no match for the nimble elfin fighters.

Girl: Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! (one of Arbin's soldiers stands over the girl with sword in hand)

The elf swings down his sword to strike down the crying girl. The blow never connects as his attack is blocked by a rapier blade. He looks at the defender and is shocked to see Pirotess. Pirotess knocks his sword out of the way and plunges her own blade into his stomach. The elf soldier falls and Pirotess turns to face the girl. It is the same girl who Pirotess had seen at the well. The girl looks at Pirotess, her eyes filled with tears. Pirotess bends over to tell the girl to leave, and the girl wraps her arms around her neck and squeezes. Pirotess is shocked but after a moment returns the girl's hug. The girl lets go and looks at Pirotess once again. Then without a word she turns and runs down the road to a women Pirotess takes for her mother. She watches the two run till they are out of site and then rejoins the fight.

In the shadow of one of the houses that has not been burned yet, Liara is treating an injured man. She finishes wrapping the bandages and suddenly hears a noise behind her. An elf soldier jumps at her, Liara screams. In mid air the elf jerks and his face becomes wrought with pain and he lands a foot in front of Liara. Three daggers are in his back. Liara looks up and meets Deedlit's ice cold glare. Deedlit turns and leaves.

Parn, Shiris, Woodchuck, Orson and Slayn are holding their ground as best they can with and onslaught of elf soldiers charging them. Slayn throws out a green sphere that blasts three of the elves back. Parn strikes down one of them as well but more take their place.

Woodchuck: We can't hold them!

Parn: We have to hold them until the people get out! (the elves start to advance and Deedlit runs up to join them)

Deedlit: Most of the women and children were evacuated! But the injured are just behind us, we can't move them.

Orson: Hey Parn! All of you drop back and get the injured out. (he raises his sword) I'll hold them here.

Shiris: Orson you can't! You'll be killed.

Woodchuck: Even if you are a berserker, there is no way you can beat all these soldiers.

Orson: I know. But I can hold them until you get the wounded out.

Shiris: But Orson-- (tears are coming to her eyes)

Orson: Shiris, go. Go now!

Shiris looks at him. She runs and hugs him and gives him a small kiss. She then looks at him one last time and joins the others as they go to help the wounded. Orson turns and a large group of Arbin's elves begin their approach. Orson grips his sword, and looks around him. The fire from the buildings reflects in his eyes. He turns to the oncoming elves and allows the rage to come.

Parn and the others arrive outside the town with the remainder of the wounded villagers. Etoh, Pirotess, Leylia, and Liara are waiting at the outskirts of the forest.

Etoh: Parn!

Parn: Etoh.

Liara: Shiris. (she looks behind the group) Where is Orson? (she looks at Shiris who is unable to speak, she drops her head) No. (Liara begins to cry as does Leylia, Etoh and Slayn comfort them)

They look to the burning visage of the town of Aridan. The smoke is lifting into the dusk air, and begins to mix with the coming night.

The next morning, Orson's body is found near the center of town, it is laced with wounds. Dozens of elfin soldier's bodies litter the ground near him. Orson had done it, he had beaten them all back. His body had just not been able to take the strain or the blood loss.

Parn and his friends, along with some of the villagers, make a warrior's grave for Orson, much like the one that Parn and his friends had done for Ghim. Shiris and Liara kneel by the grave. Shiris is holding the gem that Orson had worn on his tunic. The others, Pirotess included, bow their heads in respect.

Slayn: We can only hope that Orson has found the freedom he lacked in life, in death. Falis willing, he has found peace.

Shiris: (everyone is leaving, with just her and Liara still at the grave) Orson, goodbye my friend. (she stands and places Orson's gem on her shirt) I'll always remember what you did here. (she puts her hand on Liara's shoulder and the two walk slowly away)

An old friend dies. Parn and his friends continue to travel on their journey. But what lies in store for our heroes? What are these entities that call to Arbin and Pirotess?


	11. Closing of War

Chapter 18: Return of the Gray Witch

**Chapter 24: Closing of War**

Parn and his friends continue on their journey to Half Crest mountain. Their steps are slower and a bit heavier as they recall the loss of their brave friend Orson.

Images flash though the groups minds, Shiris sees her last few moments with her long time friend as he prepared to die to allow the others to escape. Parn recalls the look he had given him as he had turned to fight. Slayn and Leylia see the gentle man who helped aid the injured. Woodchuck and Etoh remember his strength as they saw his beaten body that had given all it had and more before collapsing. Liara thinks of the man as a confidant who was never too busy to help her. Pirotess, however, does not spare him a thought. Her mind is set on her destination, and what awaits.

The group comes to a stream that blocks the trail they had been taking. There is no bridge in sight, so Slayn dips his staff to test the water level.

Slayn: It is too deep to cross here. We will have to find another way to cross.

Parn: All right. (he looks up at the sky, it is late in the day) We may as well stay here then. We can continue on tomorrow.

Pirotess: (concerned) Do we have time to wait?

Deedlit: (looking to the rising moon, it is nearly full ) We have until the next full moon. We should have time. (she suddenly realizes that she never told them that they had to reach there at a certain time) How did you...?

Leylia: Deedlit?

Deedlit: Nothing. (she eyes Pirotess)

Woodchuck: Well I don't know about you guys, but I am going to take a nice swim. (he removes his shirt, belt, sword, and boots and jumps in) Ahhhhh. Hey come on in pretty elfs!

Etoh: Wood! Get out of there and help us set up for the night!

Woodchuck: (grumbling) You guys never let me enjoy myself. (he reluctantly comes out of the water, but within the water a set of eyes watches him) Huh? (he turns around feeling the eyes burning into his back) Hmmm. (he shrugs it off and returns to the group who are setting up the camp)

The sun has set and Parn and his friends are cooking a small meal of fish and dried meat. Pirotess stands off to the side of the rest of them, the light from the moon filters through the trees and illuminates part of her face. Leylia sits with her hand on Liara's head. Liara's eyes are red from crying, Slayn places his hand on Leylia's shoulder and gives her a comforting smile. Parn and Woodchuck are sitting together, Woodchuck is trying to cheer him up by telling him about and old friend of his that had tried to con a local farmer, unfortunately his friend hadn't known that the farmer's son-in-law was a sorcerer and hadn't taken kindly to Woodchuck's friend messing with his wife's father. Parn sits with a half smile on his face in a concession to Woodchuck's attempts. Shiris is sitting with her back to the fire, she runs her hands over the broach that Orson had worn on his tunic. The crimson jewel catches the light of the fire and light flickers off of it. Deedlit stares over the flames watching Pirotess, her hands folded under her chin trying to understand how Pirotess knew about the time limit they had to reach their destination.

Shiris: (standing and placing her hand so it covers her face) I... am going to the river to...check one of the lines we have.

Etoh: Don't worry Shiris, I already did.

Shiris: I am just going to check it again. (she moves off before anyone can stop her)

Etoh: (looking down at the fire) I don't know about you but something is wrong with her.

Lelia: (looking from Liara to Etoh) Can we blame her? She has been with Orson for years. We can barely begin to feel the grief she must be going through.

Woodchuck: Well it is not like there is anything we could do about it.

Parn: Wood!

Woodchuck: No I mean, like, the only person who can get her through this is Shiris herself. All we can do is try to help her.

Slayn: Shiris has always tried to keep herself strong. No matter the situation, she has always tried to appear as if she is in complete control. Now she is presented with something that for the first time in her life, she can not deal with.

Leylia stares up at Slayn for a minute. Her gaze drifts down to the ground and she goes to place her hand on Liara's head again only to find her gone. She looks around but there is no trace of her.

At the river side a bit away from the camp, Shiris kneels over the river bank staring at the water crying. Her tears causing ripples in the water as she clutches Orson's jewel in her breast. She hears someone come up behind her and tries to dry her eyes and get control of herself again.

Liara: Shiris? (she stops a few feet from her, tears are forming in her eyes as well at the sight of this woman she respects is such a state of grief)

Shiris: (her voice a bit shaky and drops of tears still forming at her eyes) Oh. Hey kid. (she wipes her face with her hand as she turns) What's up?

Liara: (walking over and kneeling beside her) I thought you might need a friend.

Shiris: (trying to laugh) I'm fine! Just a bit of dust in my eyes that's all.

Liara: Shiris...

Shiris: (getting angry) I said 'I'm Fine'! (she turns back to the river and tears start to come to her eyes) (Liara puts a hand on her shoulder and Shiris turns and buries her face into Liara's shoulder and wraps her arms around her friend) Why? Why did he have to do that? W...we could have stayed and helped him. He didn't have to fight them by himself. Why did he leave? (Liara puts her arms around Shiris and begins to cry as well)

Liara: (sobbing) I know. I know. I miss him too. You and him have always watched out for me since I got here.

Shiris: I have seen people I knew die. In battle, from sickness, and Orson was always there for me. He was the only person I could ever confide in. He..he used to sit with me for however long it took and I would cry just like this. Just like you are doing now. (she sits up with a smile on her face looking at Liara) He never would say anything, just the fact that he was here with me was all I needed. (she dries her eyes and places her hand on Liara's cheek brushing away the fading tears) Thank you Liara.

Liara: (her voice weak) For what?

Shiris: For giving me what Orson always gave to me. A shoulder to cry on and a friend to confide in. (Liara's smile widens)

Unseen by the two women a dark shape begins to emerge from the river behind them.

Back at the camp Deedlit moves to speak with Pirotess, who is still sitting at the edge of the forest away from the others. Pirotess looks at Deedlit with confusion and distaste, but not as predominantly as she has in the past.

Pirotess: What do you want?

Deedlit: (staring into the steel gray eyes) I won't insult you by warming up to what want to know, how did you know that we must reach the mountain at a specified time?

Pirotess: Why should I tell you how I come to know things? After this is over I will kill you and your friends for what you did to Lord Ashrum. (she says the last part half heartily, as though it were just something she was expected to say but not mean)

Deedlit opens her mouth to retort but is cut short by a scream from the river's direction. The group jumps to their feet and looks to the direction of the river.

Leylia: That's Liara!

Parn: (running at a full sprint) Come on! (Parn, Deedlit and Woodchuck have discarded their armor in preparation for the nights rest, Deedlit's sword is still at her waist and Parn and Woodchuck grab their weapons as they dash off with Pirotess, Leylia, Slayn and Etoh at their heels)

At the river, Shiris takes a defensive stance in front of Liara. Liara is still on the ground and has managed to pull her sword but is too frightened to do anything with it. Towering above them is a giant creature. It's body seems almost out of preparation with a large head resembling that of a dragon, spikes are placed its head giving it an even more menacing appearance, its maw is lined with rows of sharp teeth, and there are bones of past victims caught in the spaces between. Its serpentine body is lined with green and purple scales that have nicks and slashes carved into them, it has known many combatants and has defeated them all. But the thing that paralyzes Liara are the eyes. Its eyes are a deep crimson, the moonlight reflecting off the water makes them dance as if they were made of flame, and they burn through Liara as though they were. Its jaw opens and it lets out a screeching sound that shakes both women to their boots and makes the ground quake below them. Liara finally gets up and holds her sword in both hands out in front of her. The creature finally lunges at them and Shiris jumps left while Liara dives right, at the last second. The rest of the group reaches the river just as the monster pulls the rest of its hulking mass out of the river. It pulls its small arms out of the water and its short legs follow as well as its spiked tail. The rest of the group emerges from the forest edge.

Deedlit: It's Leviathan!

Parn: What?

Deedlit: Leviathan is the guardian of the mountain! We must have reached the river just before it! We have to defeat this creature to pass!

The group looks up at the monstrosity with fear in their eyes. The fear is quickly replaced by determination as they charge to help their friends.

Leviathan makes a dive at Shiris, snapping its jaws at air when she moves and slashes at one of the spikes on its head. Her sword is deflected of the dense bone and armored scales. Deedlit and Pirotess both attempt a strike in almost perfect unison. Leviathan uses its head to knock both women to the forest floor. Etoh and Liara go to help them. Slayn creates a green sphere that he hurls at Leviathan, it strikes it in the neck close to its head but it doesn't seem to register with it.

Leylia: Spirits of the Heavens, grant me your power to defeat this creature! (lightning from above crashes into Lelia's staff, she wills it to strike Leviathan and it flies from her to it)

Leviathan screeches as the lightning strikes, the water on its body providing a means for the power to spread over the length of its entire body. Woodchuck takes the opportunity to throw his knives into the monster's mouth, sinking into the soft flesh inside. Leviathan screeches again and thrashes about. Parn moves in to drive his sword into Leviathan's belly, but Leviathan's tail smashes Parn and flings him through the air into the river. At the sound of the splash Leviathan turns around and dives back into the water after Parn.

Deedlit: (screaming and running toward the water) Parn! Someone do something!

Pirotess, Deedlit, and Shiris run to the water's edge, and peer down into the deep blue water. Pirotess prepares to leap in after him but is held back by Slayn who looks at her and shakes his head. The surface of the water stills. Tears begin to swell in Deedlit's eyes.

Liara: (shaking her head and closing her eyes) No not again.

Under the water, Parn is getting his bearings, his sword in hand he tries to get to the surface. He hears something behind him and turns to see Leviathan speeding toward him. He pushes himself up and Leviathan passes under him. Parn turns as he see Leviathan turn for another strike. Parn realizes that he won't be able to dodge again, he grips his sword and concentrates on its power. The yellow flame begins to grow. Leviathan charges again. Parn puts all his strength into his strike. The blade comes down at the front of Leviathan's maw and its forward thrust causes the sword to continue its strike through the rest of Leviathan's head. The water around Parn turns red as Leviathan's body and the cleaved head sink to the river bottom. Parn's lungs burn for want of air and he pushes to reach the surface.

Above, the group watches the water as a bunch of air bubbles break the surface, followed by a cloud of red blood. Deedlit buries her face into Etoh's shoulder and he bows his head. Liara and Shiris watch in shock and Leylia and Slayn take comfort in each other's arms. Woodchuck turns away and lets a rare tear appear in his eye. Even Pirotess bows her head, both in respect and disappointment that it was not by her hand that this came about. Suddenly, Parn's head breaks the surface a few feet away from the red tainted water. The party looks up and breaks into a small cheer at seeing him alive. Unable to restrain herself, Deedlit breaks free of Etoh and dives into the water. She swims to Parn and wraps her arms around his neck.

Parn: (trying to stay above the water) Deed! Deed, your going to drown me.

Deedlit: (not letting go) Don't you ever worry me like that again, ever! (tears of joy appear at her eyes as Parn swims to shore with her wrapped around him)

As soon as he gets to shore he is swarmed by his overjoyed friends. Pirotess begins to walk back to camp. Deedlit looks up from Parn's neck to see a smile of relief pass briefly across Pirotess's face.

Later that night. Pirotess tosses in her sleep. Her eyes open to the camp, but it is different. The moon is full and the ground is covered in mist. She notices that all the blankets are empty except Parn's and Deedlit's.

Voice: You want to kill them.

Pirotess: What?

Voice: You want them dead for what they did to you.

Pirotess: Who are you? You are the same one who came to me before, the first time!

Voice: Look, now is the time to do it. (Pirotess looks to the two sleeping forms, she gasps when she sees Ashrum standing over them, he holds a knife by the blade and points the handle toward her, his body is silhouetted by a red light in contrast to the white light that had done the same thing in her other dreams after the first)

Pirotess: Ashrum?

Voice: Do it. You know you want to. No one will stop you. Do it. (Pirotess takes the knife) Kill them. (Pirotess takes the knife and raises it over her head, with her other hand she removes the blankets covering Deedlit) Kill them, what stops you? (Pirotess raises the knife higher, ad prepares to strike, than a look of realization comes to her face and she drops the knife and clutches her stomach)

Pirotess: I can't. The other one... (she drops to her knees sobbing with both arms around her stomach)

Voice: Ohh but you will. Soon you will. Even the other one can't hold you for long. (the voice trails off with a sinister laugh, Pirotess jerks awake in her bed) Ahh. (her breathing is shallow, her heart is racing, and her body sparkles as the rising sun illuminates the sweat from her body, she places her hand on her stomach and then looks to Parn and Deedlit asleep in their bedding)

Pirotess: Ahh. (her breathing is shallow, her heart is racing, and her body sparkles as the rising sun illuminates the sweat on her body, she places her hand on her stomach and then looks to Parn and Deedlit asleep in their bedding) (mentally) 'What do these dreams mean?'

**Setting:**

**Arbin's mindscape**

Arbin once again stands in the black void of his dreams. Above him a spark of red light casts its glow down, Arbin is basking in this light. The light flashes and then disappears.

Arbin: (lust in his voice) Bring it back. Please bring it back.

Voice: You have one more chance to claim what is yours. (an image of Parn's sword materializes before his eyes, it emanates with the same light that had flooded the space before) The elves are heading to the mountain. Stop them, and it is yours. This is your last chance.

Arbin's eyes open in a cave where he and his remaining soldiers had made camp after their loss at Aridan. His eyes flash with the light that had been coming from the image of the sword. One of his guards comes to him and stands at attention.

Arbin: Get the men together. We are going on one last hunt.

**Setting:**

**Shallow Area of the River**

After traveling a bit upstream Parn and his friends find a shallow to cross over the river. Pirotess jumps from rock to rock and is soon on the other side. Deedlit and the rest are taking their time and are helping each other across. Pirotess sits in the sunlight, and lets it shine full on her face. She looks up at the tree leaves that seem to glitter with gold. Etoh crosses over first and goes to Pirotess.

Etoh: Pirotess? (he puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns with a confused grin on her face)

Pirotess: Hello sir. (her voice seems only that of a small child) It is such a lovely day isn't it?

Etoh: What? Pirotess are you all right?

Pirotess: I am fine. (she giggles) I like this place.

Etoh: Slayn! Slayn, something is wrong with Pirotess! (he looks at her and follows her line of vision to the golden tree leaves)

The rest of the group begins to go to Pirotess and Etoh. As they reach them, Etoh begins to display the same childish smile that Pirotess has.

Parn: Etoh? What's wrong with you?

Etoh: I am fine Parn. (he laughs and sits on the ground with Pirotess)

Parn: Slayn? What is wrong with them?

Deedlit: Its another obstacle before the mountain. The forest takes those with magic and reduces them to children. Its a guard against elves. We have to get past it as fast as possible, or all of us will be reduced to the state of children. We...we...(Deedlit's gaze falls on the sparkling leaves and is soon swept with the same condition as the others two)

Parn: Slayn, Leylia, you two can't enter the forest without being affected. We don't know what else is in there and two more children won't help. Head back the way we came as fast as you can, get Gram. We will need him to get us back to Valis.

Slayn: Very well, lets hurry.(Slayn grabs Leylia's hand and the two run back across the river to the waiting dragon at the edge of Raidon)

Parn: Shiris get Pirotess, Woodchuck help Etoh. (as Parn directs his friends, he helps Deedlit off the ground and she leans against him) We don't have any natural magic so we shouldn't be affected.

Shiris: We got them lets go. Which way?

Parn suddenly realizes that he doesn't know which way to go. He checks the sky and looks at the sun, almost blocked out by the coming of dark ominous clouds. He points to the north.

Parn: Let's go that way.

The three of them take their friends by the arm and lead them through the forest with Liara standing near the rear with Shiris. The end of the forest comes into view and they emerge to the site of northern shore of Lodoss and Half Crest only a few hours away. As they exit the forest edge Deedlit, Pirotess and Etoh begin to regain themselves.

Pirotess: (pushing Shiris away from her) Get away from me. What happened?

Shiris: (disgusted) Well besides the fact that just a few moments ago, you were acting nicer then you ever have. Maybe we should have left you in that forest. (Pirotess casts a cold look at her)

Parn: How many more of these barriers are there, Deed?

Deedlit: One.

Pirotess: The most dangerous one. (Deedlit gives her a suspicious glance)

Liara: We aren't getting any closer just standing here. Lets go. (she takes the lead of the party and Etoh follows close behind, very surprised)

Shiris: (smiling) That's the way girl! Spoken like a mercenary. (she trails along humming as she catches up)

Woodchuck: (heaving his shoulders) Feh. I'll never understand those two women. One second they seem like small girls, the next they get all tough. I tell you. (he reluctantly follows)

Parn waits for Deedlit but she waves him along signaling that she wants to speak with Pirotess and would be there in a moment. Parn reluctantly heads off leaving the two elf women standing at the edge of the forest.

Pirotess: I assume you want to continue badgering me with your questions. Go ahead, just don't expect me to pay attention.

Deedlit: No. I want to say thank you.

Pirotess: (she is totally shocked) Thank me? For what?

Deedlit: When Parn was knocked into the river with the leviathan, you were ready to jump in after him.

Pirotess: But I didn't, so why do you want to thank me?

Deedlit: (shrugging as she turns to follow the other four) Sometimes the intent is worth more than the deed.

Deedlit walks off after the others leaving Pirotess in a bewildered state. Unable to come to a feasible conclusion she jolts after the rest of them. After a few hours, they stand at the base of Half Crest Mountain. The western face bears the split emblem that is its namesake. There is a path leading up the mountain side, on each side of the path's beginning, there are two statues. One of the statues is a lion, poised on its hind legs as if in battle with some unseen foe. The second statue is of a unicorn, its horn is crafted of silver, and at its feet is a young colt with a horn of like make. The surrounding area is mostly flat land with dense foliage about four feet high, but no trees.

Woodchuck: (looking to the silver horns) Hey now. This here might net us a bundle of money if we can get it out.

Parn: (mad) Wood!

Woodchuck: Hey I was only saying that...

Woodchuck is interrupted as Deedlit and Pirotess walk past him to the statues and bow their heads. The rest of the group looks on in confusion. Parn moves to Deedlit.

Parn: Deedlit, what are you doing.

Deedlit: (looking up at Parn) I am paying my respect to the spirits of Lodoss. If we are to enter the shrine, we have to let them know our intent. (Parn looks at her as she returns to her silent prayer, she glances out the corner of her eye and sees Parn bow his head as well)

Arbin: How touching, the shrine of the spirits. (he steps out onto the path from behind a boulder on the side) Don't worry about the guardians protecting your children, because after I am done with you you'll be joining them in the spirit realm. (he whistles to his men and they appear from out of the surrounding foliage)

Parn and his friends draw their weapons. Of Arbin's original force of about sixty elves that had raided the town of Aridan, only twelve remain. Parn's group huddles and Liara moves to Shiris. Shiris's face is twisted in rage, one hand grasps the hilt of her drawn sword the other clutches the gem embroided on her mantle. Pirotess and Deedlit take an identical stance, but are too concentrated on the situation to realize it. Parn and Woodchuck grip their swords in front of them.

Arbin: No quarter asked, (he slowly draws his sword) and none given. Attack!

The twelve remaining elfin raiders begin to charge. Parn's group stands ready.

The force splits into smaller groups and divides Parn's group. Three of the attackers isolate Parn between the two statues, Pirotess and Deedlit are each covered by two guards each, Woodchuck and Shiris are in similar positions. Etoh tries to get Liara to safety but is chased by one of the guards.

Deedlit begins to strike but her repeated attacks against the swift elf soldiers are parried. Pirotess attacks fiercely knocking back one of the attacking elves, the other quickly moves to his comrade's aid and puts Pirotess back on the defensive. Woodchuck and Shiris are back to back with the four elfin fighters closing around them. One charges and Shiris and Woodchuck, despite their skill, find it hard to keep track of the nimble warriors.

Etoh looks over his shoulder past Liara and sees the elf behind them closing the distance. Etoh stops and swings Liara behind him, holding his scepter in both hands prepared to fight. The elf stops a few feet away with his sword still in its scaffold. Etoh leaps at him swinging his scepter at his aggressor. The elf shuffles to the right of the strike and smashes his elbow against the back of Etoh's head. Etoh's head hits the rocky ground with a thud, he tries to get up but the elf jabs his foot into his back. Drawing his sword, he lifts it over his head prepared to drive it home through Etoh's skull. The wide grin on his face disappears and his eyes go wide, before he collapses. Standing behind him, her sword and hands with fresh blood on them stands a shocked Liara. She regains herself and drops the short sword. The sounds of battle a stones through away draws her attention as she tends to Etoh who falls unconscious.

A rumble of thunder a few miles off mirrors the determination of Parn's struggle. His sword glows with intensity, it's yellow flame highlighted by the darkness caused by the storm cloud's blocking of the sun. He kills one of the elves and succeeds in knocking one of them off balance with the hilt of his sword. The battle begins to take its toll and Parn's chest begins to heave with the effort of keeping pace with the remaining two elf fighters. The attack is briefly halted as they jump back to take in their opponent's weaknesses. The elves move in to attack once more. From the forest edge comes a vial that smacks one of the elves in the head before shattering on the ground. The stunned elf looks down at the red powder all over the path. Six more containers come and the combatants break off their attacks in confusion. The ground is spotted with the red powder.

Liara: Deedlit! Use your magic! (Deedlit looks up confused) The powder! Get it wet! Hurry!

Deedlit nods in understanding and brings out her pouch of water she uses to call Undine. She hurls the pouch into the direction of the red powder.

Deedlit: Friend Undine, spirit of water, lend us your power. (Deedlit casts a smile as the pouch draws to it's target)

With a thud the pouch falls to the ground without releasing its contents. Deedlit stares in shock, unable to fathom why her spirit guardian did not heed her calling. Dread flashes across her face as she looks to the mountain cave. The spirits couldn't help her here. This was their home, she was denied the privilege of their protection. Unlike the leviathan and the forest, this was not so much an obstacle defending the cave as a test to see if she was worthy enough to have her powers pass to her children. Her head turns as she hears a sound that causes fear and anger to swell in her body...Arbin's heartless laughter.

Arbin: (trying to contain his hysterical laughter) So princess! It appears you have no more tricks to play. (he looks at the group with victory plastered visibly across his face) And now the sword, and it's power will be mine at last, just as he promised me in my dreams. HA HA HA HA! (a clap of thunder resounds as Pirotess's face twists in shock)

Pirotess: These dreams! Do they offer you something if you do them a service?

Arbin: (smugly) What concern is it of yours?

Pirotess: Tell me!

Arbin: Why not? Yes the dreams told me that the power of the sword would be mine for killing these two. (he points to Parn and Deedlit) And you.

Pirotess: The voice came from a light, a white light or a red?

Arbin: A light yes, but red not white. (he has calmed down and is intrigued by the conversation) How did you come to know of this?

Pirotess: I have had similar ones.

Arbin: Really? (he closes his eyes and shakes his head) I would be intrigued by hearing these dreams, however, I have my own mission to accomplish. Kill them. (he feels a drop of rain on his face) Hmm?

The rain picks up in intensity and droplets begin to fall upon the red powder on the ground. Wisps of red smoke begin to lift from the patches of red powder. Arbin and his remaining troops stare in confusion, Liara smiles. Within a few moments the smoke erupts fully masking Parn's group from sight. The guards look around in confusion. Two of guards find each other and are struck down by Woodchuck and Shiris who had found them. A similar fate befalls the remaining guard who's vision is blocked by the smoke and, due to the splashing of the rain and the thunder claps, are unable to hear the footsteps of Parn's friends as they sneak up behind them. The final one falls by Parn's sword as the smoke begins to dissipate and blow away. Arbin stands in astonishment at seeing his men slain. Parn stands a few feet away staring at him. The look on Parn's face tells Arbin that this is the final battle and one will not walk away. His face tightens and he draws his own sword.

Pirotess: (holing out her arm as Parn's friends go to help Parn) No this is his fight. He has to win on his own. (the others begrudgingly stop and nod, Deedlit stares through the rain at Parn as he stands ready to attack)

A strong wind blows, billowing out Parn's traveling cloak. The rain has matted his hair to his forehead and he pushes it out of his eyes. Arbin's hair is blowing wildly in the wind, and a flash of lightning behind him shadows his face for a moment. With the following thunderclap, Arbin and Parn attack one another. Their swords meet in mid strike and they push each other off. They charge again and Arbin slashes through Parn's cloak.

Deedlit: Parn! (her face shows her fear, Woodchuck, Shiris, and Pirotess keep stern faced as they watch the fight, Liara is still tending to the unconscious Etoh)

Parn glares at the coy look that Arbin gives him. Parn charges once again with a thrust that Arbin sidesteps. Parn turns and blocks the over head slash made by Arbin. Parn's feet sink into the muddy ground as Arbin pushes his weight against the sword. Parn's sword begins to fall back under the stronger man's pressure. Arbin smiles. Parn looks at the smile. Arbin's lips begin to spread showing his teeth. Parn looks at the teeth and pictures the jaws of a wild beast barring down on him. With a scream, Parn begins to fight back. He breaks the lockup and jumps back. Arbin's smile doesn't fade as he looks up to Parn in his fighting stance. Parn stares at Arbin's smile, he becomes angry. He recalls the feeling of having Arbin bare his fangs at him, he becomes angrier. He recalls that it was Arbin's troops that, at his command, had killed Orson, his anger grows. He recalls that but a few moments ago, Arbin had ordered his other friends killed, Woodchuck, Liara, Etoh, Pirotess, Shiris, ...Deedlit, his anger explodes. The yellow flame of his sword grows and crackles with energy. Arbin stands still and stares at the sword's light.

Arbin: (eyes wide) The light.

Parn cleaves at the air. A power so great that it splits and tears up the ground flies at Arbin. Arbin is engulfed by the yellow fire and the group turns away as it vaporizes Arbin's body. Arbin's scream lasts only a moment as he is consumed by the power that he coveted. Parn stands frozen in place, his breathing is hard and his chest seems to struggle with every breath. He falls to a knee and Deedlit is suddenly kneeling next to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He drops his sword and brings her close. They stay like that, each afraid to let the other go. The rain begins to subside a little. Parn and Deedlit each look up to the mountain and raise themselves off the ground. The light rain washing their legs and hands of the mud. Pirotess comes up next to them and stares as well. Deedlit sighs, their journey is almost over. And the final test ends tomorrow on the full moon.

Parn and his friends have finally arrived at the entrance to the shrine of the Dagroth Emblem. But what of the final barrier that guards the shrine? And with their arrival at the mountain, can Pirotess be trusted?


	12. Nightwish

**Chapter 25: Nightwish**

**Setting: Black Mountain Side**

**Characters: Parn / Deedlit / Pirotess / Shiris / Woodchuck / Etoh**

After the defeat of Arbin, the group sets camp by the mountain side. The rain clouds are gone and a sky full of stars is above them. Parn and Woodchuck go to the forest to find wood to make the fire. Etoh just woke up from bein unconcious.

Finally Wood and Parn returns and they make the fire. Shiris came back from fishing and they have dinner. After dinner they sleep, tomorrow the journey comes to an end.

**Setting: Dreamworld.**

Pirotess is again on Kardis' altar and her life is already being drained. She can hear Wagnard maniac laugh and then she hears Ashrams voice.

Pirotess: (turning her head to see Ashram) My lord! (she speaks to herself)

Ashram and the evil wizard begin fighting. Wagnard uses his dark powers and sends Ashram to the air where he crashes on a wall.

Ashram: You think that Kardis has chosen you? She may be a goddess, but she's obviously quite mad!

That made Wagnard attack with more intensity, and after an instant he dorps him to the floor.

Pirotess: (still speaking to herself) This isn't happening, I was not here!

Wagnard: Soon I shall be granted eternal life! No one will interfere with me again!

Pirotess' eyes widened, that sounded terribly familiar to her.

_Flashback_

_Parn raises the sword and Pirotess is thrown back against the wall. She shakes her head and gets up to charge him again. Parn stands as well and as she charges he rises to meet her. The swords clash, and Pirotess is thrown back._

_Parn: Pirotess, where is the counter spell?_

_Pirotess: You think I would tell you? Even now your precious elf princess's life force is being siphoned into me. When the spell runs it's course I will possess an eternal life that will rival any high elf._

_Another flashback_

_Deedlit: I want to say thank you._

_Pirotess: Thank me? For what?_

_Deedlit: When Parn was knocked into the river with the leviathan, you were ready to jump in after him._

_Pirotess: But I didn't, so why do you want to thank me?_

_Deedlit: Sometimes the intent is worth more than the deed._

_End of flashback_

Pirotess: (mentaly) What does this all means?

The battle continues and Wagnard makes Ashram fly though the air again, now, the battle could not be seen from where Pirotess was.

Pirotess: (mentaly) Why am I here?

Voice: (It's hollow yet demanding) You will open your eyes...

Pirotess: Who are you!?

An explosion is heard near the altar, she turns her head to se Wagnard turning his back against her, then she hears his maniatical laugh to what it seemed to be a crater.

Wagnard: What now? Can you no longer raise your hand against me? It's time to say goodbye to this world Ashram.

Pirotess: (mentaly) No...!

Wagnard: You'll go first. Say hello to your beloved emperor for me.

Ashram is levitating and now Pirotess can see him, she hears him scream in pain.

Pirotess: (mentaly) Please make it stop! I don't want to see this!

Ashram falls to the ground

Wagnard: Time to die!

Pirotess: (mentaly) NO!

Red energy comes out of Wagnard directly at Ashram but before it hits him Parn appears and blocks the energy, protecting Ashram.

Pirotess: (mentaly) Wha-? What is he doing?

Wagnard: What is it now, boy? You're trying to protect poor Ashram!?

Parn is knocked to the ground by Wagnards power. Pirotess sees Ashram sneack behing Wagnard and slashes his body. To that Wagnard keeps laughing. The laughter then becomes as screams of pain and then Wagnard is swallowed in a white light that comes from beneath him.

Pirotess sees Parn run to where she is but is suddenly blocked by Ashram, holding his sword. Parn and Ashram begin fighting. And then they lock swords.

Parn: Why do we have to fight each other!? If Kardis is reborn she will destroy Marmo as well as Lodoss!

Ashram: Light or Darkness. Between you and I, all will be decided!

Pirotess: (mentaly) My lord...? But, why...?

Parn and Ashram fight again. It's a fierce sword duel. But Ashram manages to knock the sword out of Panr and the knight falls to the ground. Ashram raises his sword over his head to deliver the deadly blow when, from hell itself, Wagnard grabs Ashram leg. Wagnard comes out of the light and fights Ashram again, using the rest of his power. Ashram then pierces through his body with the demon sword, but Wagnard keeps laughing. Wagnard puts his hands on Ashrams neck and begins to strangulate him. The, Wagnard falls to the groung, droping Ashram and Wagnard destroys the Scepter of Domination. Pirotess sees Ashram fall to the ground with blood comming from his mouth.

Pirotess: (mentaly) No, my lord!

Ashram is suddenly being swallowed by the ground.

The ground beneath them begins to break. Pirotess looks around and sees Parn running again to where she is. She sees how he jumps to where she is grabbing both sacred swords and screams.

Pirotess (mentaly) What is he doing?

Then a bright light illuminated everythin around her and she wakes up.

**Setting: Black Mountain Side.**

Pirotess awakes. She is sweating and feels tired, as if her life was indeed being drained. She gives Parn and Deedlit a quick look and then goes to the river nearby to bath herself, it was still not and it was still dark morning but she knew that she would not sleep again this night.

When she finishes, she sits on a big rock by the riverside and dryes her hair.

Pirtoess: (mentaly) What's wrong with that boy? I cannot understand him.

She hears someone comming. Out of the forest comes Deedlit and apparently does not notices that Pirotess is there. Pirotess stares at her and does not move or makes a sound.

Deedlit lays bottoms up by the riverside, looking at her reflection and the reflection of the stars on the river, creating small waves with her fingers and gives occasional sighs.

Pirotess: (mentaly) She must be thinking about that boy.

Deedlit rolls so he could see the sky and sighs again.

Deedlit: (whispering) Pirotess...

Pirotess: (confused) What?

Deedlit jumps from the ground and looks at her, startled.

Deedlit: I'm sorry, I did not know you were here.

She begins to leave and then turns.

Deedlit: (leaning to see her eyes) What are you doing here, anyway?

Pirotess: (not looking at her) Irrelevant.

Deedlit: You had a bad dream?

Pirotess: (still not looking) Not your business.

Deedlit: (sitting legs crossed beside Pirotess, still looking at her eyes) Because I had one, and it was about you and your people.

Pirotess finally looks at her. Deedlit smiles to herself and looks at the star again to begin her story.

Deedlit: Now I think I understand you. I now realize why you hate us so much and I don't blame you.

Pirotess: Why you say that?

Deedlit: I know it's strange but in my dream I was you.

Pirotess: (eyes wide open now) Me!?

Deedlit: Yes. My people made you suffer so much and I don't think that's fair. I know there is nothing I can say or do to make you feel bettet but I'm truly sorry (a tear escapes her eye and Pirotess notices).

Deedlit stands up and walks to the camp. Pirotess stays where she is, still confused, she eyes Deedlit walking away.

Pirotess: Deedlit!

Deedlit: (shocked by the mention of her name) Yes?

Pirotess: Asnwer me two questions. When you where in the altar of Kardis and your life was being drained, did you saw what was happening?

Deedlit: (sadness in her face by the memory) Yes...

Pirotess: When your knight fought against Ashram, did he won?

Deedlit: I already told you, Parn di not Ki-

Pirotess: Did Parn defeated Ashram before he rescued you!?

Deedlit: ... No, he did not. He was defeated by Ashram but it was Wagnard who killed the emperor.

Pirotess turned her head to the river, to that Deedlit walked to the camp again and fell asleep.

Pirotess: (mentaly) So it did happened like that?

Morning came and averybody began undoing the camp and placing all their belongings together.

Shiris: Now what?

Deedlit: We must enter the shrine.

Liara: Let's go, then.

Deedlit: No, Parn and me.

Parn: Yes, this one is for us alone. Thanks for being here with us, though.

The group begins to hug each other, exept for the dark elf who is just looking, and say their goodbyes.

Etoh: We will be waiting for you in Valis, then.

Deedlit: Yes, we will be there soon. Really, thanks for all your help. (she then looks at Pirotess who is examining her dagger and then back at her friends with a concerned look on her face) No, wait...!

Parn: What is it Deedlit?

The group stares at Deedlit. Deedlit looks at everyone and tears form in her eyes.

Parn: (concerned) Deed...!

Deedlit: I don't want to do it, Parn, I can't!

Pirotess: (stepping forward to Deedlit) Oh, but you have to. Elvish tradition.

Deedlit: No... please, don't...

Parn: Deedlit, you already told me how important it is for your people to go ther, so, let's go. What's wrong?

Deedlit's pleading eyes never left Pirotess.

Pirotess: Go. You know there is no time left.

Parn put his hand on Deedlit's waist and begins walking to the shrine, Deedlit keeps looking to where their friends are. The gates of the shrine closes as they enter. The group stares at the gates, still confused at Deedlit's behavior.

Shiris: What was that all about?

Liara: Why was she crying? I though this journey was because she wanted to..

Woodchuck: (unsheathing his dagger and looking at Pirotess) I think I know why...

The realization dawns an them all as they do the same. Pirotess turns her head from the gates to look at the group, now armed and smiles.

Pirotess: You know... that sword he has... it's been made by the fusion of both the holy sword and the demon sword... light and darness...

A dark cloud suddenly filled the sky and Pirotess unsheathes her sword as well...

**Setting: The Dragoth Emblem Shrine**

Parn and Deedlit walk through a tunnel, very dark, to what Deedlit calls the spirit of light but nothing happens, then she remembers that she cannot use those powers in this place.

Parn: Deedlit, what's wrong?

Deedlit opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted by a light that filled the room. Now the shrine was truly visible and they were in the middle of it.

The shrine is made with very white bricks, adorned with precious stones, small waterfals and plants. The shrine is huge that a big dragon coul've lived comfortably there. In the center of the shrine, in front of Parn and Deedlit was a big tree. Deedlit and Parn stepped back when they saw the huge tree in front of them.

Then, infront of the tree five spirots materialized, all five in the shape of a woman, one with red hair, one with blue hair, one with blonde hair, one with dark har and another one with white hair. All of them beautiful, all of them elfs.

White: (looking at Deedlit) Why are you crying?

Deedlit: Because my friends may be in danger...

Parn: (looking at Deedlit and realizing what she meant) Deed!

Dark: 'May' be in danger?

Blonde: If you are not sure whether or not they are in danger, why do you cry?

Deedlit: I don't want them to die!

White: But is not a certain thing that that will happen, is it?

Deedlit: Still...

Blue: Do you trust your friends?

Deedlit: Yes!

Red: Then why do you cry? Don't you trust that they can take care on their own?

Deedlit: But... against a dark elf...

Dark: Remeber that she cannot use her powers here...

Deedlit: Still.. she is a dark elf, she is powerful!

Blonde: Are you saying that a dark elf is better than humans?

Blue: Aren't you here to recieve our blessing to the child that will come from the union of you and one of those humans?

Parn: Yes, but we want to help our friends!

White: Silence human! This is not with you.

Blue: (speaking to Deedlit) Are you?

Deedlit: (starting to cry) ... Yes!

Dark: Then why are you crying?

Deedlit: Because I'm worried about my friends! I love them! They do whatever they can to help me and I'm not there to help them right now, that's why I'm crying!

White: We can look in your heart, you know that.

All the room remained in silence for a couple of minutes.

White: Fear not. Your child will be blessed by the elvish spirits. And that thing you're beggining to feel in your heart, make it grow, it could be the beginning of great things. We will help you aid your friends who are in great danger right now.

Deedlit: (smiling) Thank you! (she looks at Parn who is also smiling). Let's go!

They run to the gates of the shrine and exit. When they're out they saw Liara on the ground wounded.

Parn: (picks Liara's head and stares at her eyes) Liara! Are you OK?

Liara: (in a weak voice) I'm fine, Parn, go help the others...

Deedlit and Parn runs to where a dark red light could be seen and when they got closer they say a person on a red cloack, his face was concealed in the hood of the red cloack and was unleashing all his power to Etoh, who was in turn doing the same.

Etoh: In the name of Pharis, go back to the abbyss!! Aahhhhhh

Parn (unsheathing his sword) Etoh!!

Three more hoodes priests appear and attack with their swords at Parn and Deedlit. Deedlit is being atacked by two at the time and Parn cannot do anything about it. Parn defends himself but the hooded man power is too much for him. Deedlit it's doing the same but it's having a hard time defending from two swords. One of them kicks her and she falls to the ground. One of them prepares to deliver the final blow when Pirotess appears from behind and cuts his ooded head.

Deedlit: (very shocked) YOU!?

Pirotess: Yes, me. No time for that!

Now it's Deedlit and Pirotess against one hooded priest. Deedlit then recognized the emblem on the priest robes. It was a priest of Falaris, the god of darkness. Woodchuck helps Etoh by throwing some daggers to the priest he was fighting, creating a distraction and then Etoh intensified Pharis power and vaporized the priest of Phalaris.

Parn unleashes the power of the sword and the priest is blinded by it's light and it's soon beheaded. Pirotess and Deedlit call the spirits of the forest to aid them and they answer this time, as they promised and the priest is defeated at last.

Parn: Where is Shiris?

Woodchuck: She is here, she'll be fine!

Etoh: I'm going to brin Liara!

Deedlit cannot keep her eyes off Pirotess who keeps staring at Deedlit back.

Deedlit: Are you going to kill us now?

Pirotess: Only if you give me a reason to...

Deedlit: (droping her swod) What?

Pirotess: (get's closer to Deedlit, also droping her sword) I had a dream too (she gives a very small smile).

Deedlit smiles back.

Pirotess: Look, I've spent almost all my life hating you kin so it is very difficult for me to say this but... I hope we could...

Deedlit: ... me too

Pirotess: I have a lot to think about now. I promise I will return for you, when the days of your knight are over.

Deedlit: I'll be waiting.

Pirotess begins to walk away and then turns to Parn, who is very confused.

Pirotess: You. Thank you for trying to save Ashram back in Marmo. And take care of the princes or I'll kill you.

Parn: I will, I promise.

The whole group reunite in time to see Pirotess walking away.

Etoh: She never said why she didn't killed us...

Deedlit: She may never will...

Now that they recieved the blessing from the spirits of the forest there is jst one more thing to do...


	13. Legend's End

Chapter 18: Return of the Gray Witch

**Chapter 26: Legend's End**

**Setting: Kingdom of Roid**

**Characters:**

**Parn / Deedlit**

**Slayn/ Leylia**

**Shiris/ Woodchuck**

**Liara/ Etoh**

**Kashue/ Fianna**

**Shadom**

The guests have begun to arrive, the food is prepared and the minstrels are tuning their instruments in preparation for the wedding of two of the celebrated heroes of the War of Heroes. While the preparations are primed in the royal castle's ballroom, just outside of the city limits a nervous couple awaits.

Parn is standing in the center of the clearing, his arms rigged at his sides. His eyes stare straight up into the sky as if expecting it to fall at any minute. He is so tense that he jumps when a hand rests on his shoulder. Behind him stands Slayn, dressed in white robes.

Parn: (surprised) Slayn!

Slayn: (smiling) A bit nervous I see. You shouldn't worry Parn everything is prepared.

Parn: (relaxing a bit) Thank you Slayn. But...

Slayn: (holing up his hand to silence Parn) Believe me I know that nothing that I say will calm you down. I felt the same way when Leylia and I were wed. Try to relax anyway.

Parn: I will.

Slayn leaves to tend to the rest of the preparations. Parn resumes his diligent vigil on the sky. He regains his senses as Woodchuck and Etoh arrive with King Kashue just behind. Etoh is in full formal attire, displaying the crest of Valis embroidered on his shoulder, and a small talisman that marks him as a priest of Faris. Woodchuck is also dressed nicely in a pair of loose fitting red pants and a finely made dress shirt, his customarily 'dirty looks' have been cleaned away by a night's soak in a tub. Behind them King Kashue is dressed in his formal attire and flanked by Shadom, also in dress attire.

Woodchuck: Well my friend, enjoy your last moments of freedom. If you're having second thoughts just say the word. I know this tavern in Valis...

Etoh: (Annoyed) Wood!

Woodchuck: Calm down Etoh. I was just fooling with him.

Shadom: (also getting a bit annoyed) Show some respect man. Can't you see that the young man has enough things on his mind with out your comments?

Kashue: (stepping in towards Parn) Parn.

Parn: Yes sire?

Kashue: I have watched you grow from a young boy with tremendous hopes to a strong man who has accomplished all he set out to do. If your father were alive I know that he would be as proud of you as I am right now.

Parn looks up at King Kashue and smiles. Both men extend their arms out to each other and grasp hands in a firm handshake.

Parn: Thank you sire.

A short distance away in a small cottage along the roadside, Deedlit prepares for her wedding. She is dressed in a gown made of a very well crafted cloth that hangs in all the right places, complementing her slender figure. She had opted to let her hair hang down as opposed to putting it up and the strands that peeked out from around her back reflected an almost golden light when touched with the sun's rays. Around her, Shiris, Lellia, and Queen Rashia make the final adjustments to Deedlit's dress and their own.

The ladies look ravishing themselves dressed in garments that appear to be made by an expert tailor. Shiris's dress is a ruby colored dress that rivals the deep red of her hair. The dress rests just off her shoulders and dips in the rear. Around her neck resting between her breasts is the jewel that had once marked her friend Orson as a berserker. Leylia's attire, while not as revealing, suits her just as nicely. She is clothed in the robes of a high priest of Marfa, in her hair is the wooden comb that had been given to her by Ghim. Queen Rashia stands to the side, dressed in her royal gown and holding a pillow with a small tiara resting on it.

Shiris: (adjusting Deedlit's dress) Deed would you stop fidgeting! I can't get your gown to sit right.

Deedlit stops fidgeting with the engagement bracelet on her arm and looks down at the two women finishing up her dress.

Deedlit: Sorry.

Queen Rashia: (smiling) It's almost time. Ladies, would you mind leaving me with my daughter for a moment, alone?

Leylia: (nodding) Of course your highness. Come on Shiris.

Shiris: (moving to the door) No problem. I have to find Liara anyway. (under her breath) Who knows what sort of trouble she's planning?

As Shiris and Leylia leave, Deedlit and Queen Rashia move towards one another and stop about a foot's distance from each other. Queen Rashia looks at her daughter with a smile and tears in her eye.

Queen Rashia: (holding back tears) My daughter, I have looked forward to the day you would be betrothed and travel to the Dagroth Shrine with both joy and dread. While this is not the sort of marriage that your father and I had envisioned, (Deedlit doesn't flinch) I...We are still very proud of you. I hope that he will make you happy. Now, kneel.

Deedlit lowers herself before her mother. Queen Rashia places the pillow down and ceremoniously, raises it up and places it on Deedlit's head. Deedlit rises up and faces her mother who is not longer holding back the tears.

Queen Rashia: Oh, Deedlit. (she gives her daughter a hug, which is warmly reciprocated)

Deedlit: (also crying) I love you too mother.

A few yards away from the cottage are two grand carriages that have been prepared to take the group to the clearing for the ceremony. Shiris moves toward the carriage and opens the door.

Shiris: (sighing) Your not going to stay in there all day are you?

Liara: (eyes a bit puffy from crying) Why should I come out? To watch the man I love marry someone else?

Shiris: Look, pouting in here won't change things. As much as I hate to admit it, this is one fight neither of us could ever hope to win. In fact, I don't think either of us ever stood a chance.

Liara: Why do you say that?

At that moment, Queen Rashia and Deedlit exit the small cabin. In that moment when Liara sets her eyes on Deedlit, she comes to the same realization that Shiris had, she never had a chance.

Back at the clearing.

King Kashue: All is prepared. Now all we need to do is await the blushing bride.

Woodchuck: Ahhh. Speak of the devil... Last chance, Parn.

Etoh grabs Woodchuck by the collar and starts dragging him off.

Etoh: I can't wait to see what happens when you try to settle down.

Woodchuck: Owww, hey! Etoh, leggo!

Positions are taken. The group is hushed. The ornamented carriages stop and the lead opens up. Shiris, Leylia, and Liara step out and begin to take their places near the rest of the party. Both Shiris and Liara have tears in their eyes, sadness or joy? The question is soon banished from the minds of those present as the second carriage's door opens and Deedlit's parents step out. Each of them extend a hand up and the crowd gasps as Deedlet steps to the forest floor. Parn is dumbfounded. The bride is escorted up to the alter, Parn reaches out a hand and Deedlet takes it into her's. Etoh begins the ceremony asking for Falis's protection for the newlyweds.


	14. Nightwish (Light & Darkness Version)

_NOTE: I rewrote this whole thing for a school project 2 years ago. The story did not changed, it was just edited here and there. The only chapter that suffered more changes was this one, as you can see, even the chapter name changed. Anyway, it does not changes too much until the part when Parn and Deedlit enter the cave. This is not a MUST READ but I still wanted to share it ;)_

**Chapter 25: Light & Darkness**

**Setting: Black Mountain Side**

Characters: Parn / Deedlit / Pirotess / Shiris / Woodchuck / Etoh

After the defeat of Arbin, the group sets camp by the mountain side. The rain clouds are gone and a sky full of stars is above them. Parn and Woodchuck go to the forest to find wood to make the fire. Etoh just woke up from bein unconcious.

Finally Wood and Parn returns and they make the fire. Shiris came back from fishing and they have dinner. After dinner they sleep, tomorrow the journey comes to an end.

**Setting: Dreamworld.**

Pirotess is again on Kardis' altar and her life is already being drained. She can hear Wagnard maniac laugh and then she hears Ashrams voice.

Pirotess: (turning her head to see Ashram) My lord! (she speaks to herself)

Ashram and the evil wizard begin fighting. Wagnard uses his dark powers and sends Ashram to the air where he crashes on a wall.

Ashram: You think that Kardis has chosen you? She may be a goddess, but she's obviously quite mad!

That made Wagnard attack with more intensity, and after an instant he dorps him to the floor.

Pirotess: (still speaking to herself) This isn't happening, I was not here!

Wagnard: Soon I shall be granted eternal life! No one will interfere with me again!

Pirotess' eyes widened, that sounded terribly familiar to her.

_Flashback_

Parn raises the sword and Pirotess is thrown back against the wall. She shakes her head and gets up to charge him again. Parn stands as well and as she charges he rises to meet her. The swords clash, and Pirotess is thrown back.

Parn: Pirotess, where is the counter spell?

Pirotess: You think I would tell you? Even now your precious elf princess's life force is being siphoned into me. When the spell runs it's course I will possess an eternal life that will rival any high elf.

_Another flashback_

Deedlit: I want to say thank you.

Pirotess: Thank me? For what?

Deedlit: When Parn was knocked into the river with the leviathan, you were ready to jump in after him.

Pirotess: But I didn't, so why do you want to thank me?

Deedlit: Sometimes the intent is worth more than the deed.

_End of flashback_

Pirotess: (mentaly) What does this all means?

The battle continues and Wagnard makes Ashram fly though the air again, now, the battle could not be seen from where Pirotess was.

Pirotess: (mentaly) Why am I here?

Voice: (It's hollow yet demanding) You will open your eyes...

Pirotess: Who are you!

An explosion is heard near the altar, she turns her head to se Wagnard turning his back against her, then she hears his maniatical laugh to what it seemed to be a crater.

Wagnard: What now? Can you no longer raise your hand against me? It's time to say goodbye to this world Ashram.

Pirotess: (mentaly) No...!

Wagnard: You'll go first. Say hello to your beloved emperor for me.

Ashram is levitating and now Pirotess can see him, she hears him scream in pain.

Pirotess: (mentaly) Please make it stop! I don't want to see this!

Ashram falls to the ground

Wagnard: Time to die!

Pirotess: (mentaly) NO!

Red energy comes out of Wagnard directly at Ashram but before it hits him Parn appears and blocks the energy, protecting Ashram.

Pirotess: (mentaly) Wha-? What is he doing?

Wagnard: What is it now, boy? You're trying to protect poor Ashram!

Parn is knocked to the ground by Wagnards power. Pirotess sees Ashram sneack behing Wagnard and slashes his body. To that Wagnard keeps laughing. The laughter then becomes as screams of pain and then Wagnard is swallowed in a white light that comes from beneath him.

Pirotess sees Parn run to where she is but is suddenly blocked by Ashram, holding his sword. Parn and Ashram begin fighting. And then they lock swords.

Parn: Why do we have to fight each other! If Kardis is reborn she will destroy Marmo as well as Lodoss!

Ashram: Light or Darkness. Between you and I, all will be decided!

Pirotess: (mentaly) My lord...? But, why...?

Parn and Ashram fight again. It's a fierce sword duel. But Ashram manages to knock the sword out of Panr and the knight falls to the ground. Ashram raises his sword over his head to deliver the deadly blow when, from hell itself, Wagnard grabs Ashram leg. Wagnard comes out of the light and fights Ashram again, using the rest of his power. Ashram then pierces through his body with the demon sword, but Wagnard keeps laughing. Wagnard puts his hands on Ashrams neck and begins to strangulate him. The, Wagnard falls to the groung, droping Ashram and Wagnard destroys the Scepter of Domination. Pirotess sees Ashram fall to the ground with blood comming from his mouth.

Pirotess: (mentaly) No, my lord!

Ashram is suddenly being swallowed by the ground.

The ground beneath them begins to break. Pirotess looks around and sees Parn running again to where she is. She sees how he jumps to where she is grabbing both sacred swords and screams.

Pirotess (mentaly) What is he doing?

Then a bright light illuminated everythin around her and she wakes up.

**Setting: Black Mountain Side.**

Pirotess awakes. She is sweating and feels tired, as if her life was indeed being drained. She gives Parn and Deedlit a quick look and then goes to the river nearby to bath herself, it was still not and it was still dark morning but she knew that she would not sleep again this night.

When she finishes, she sits on a big rock by the riverside and dryes her hair.

Pirtoess: (mentaly) What's wrong with that boy? I cannot understand him.

She hears someone comming. Out of the forest comes Deedlit and apparently does not notices that Pirotess is there. Pirotess stares at her and does not move or makes a sound.

Deedlit lays bottoms up by the riverside, looking at her reflection and the reflection of the stars on the river, creating small waves with her fingers and gives occasional sighs.

Pirotess: (mentaly) She must be thinking about that boy.

Deedlit rolls so he could see the sky and sighs again.

Deedlit: (whispering) Pirotess...

Pirotess: (confused) What!?

Deedlit jumps from the ground and looks at her, startled.

Deedlit: I'm sorry, I did not know you were here.

She begins to leave and then turns.

Deedlit: (leaning to see her eyes) What are you doing here, anyway?

Pirotess: (not looking at her) Irrelevant.

Deedlit: (chuckles) You had a bad dream?

Pirotess: (still not looking) Not your business.

Deedlit: (sitting legs crossed beside Pirotess, still looking at her eyes) Because I had one, and it was about you and your people.

Pirotess finally looks at her. Deedlit smiles to herself and looks at the star again to begin her story.

Deedlit: Now I think I understand you. I now realize why you hate us so much and I don't blame you.

Pirotess: Why you say that?

Deedlit: I know it's strange but in my dream I was you.

Pirotess: (eyes wide open now) Me!?

Deedlit: Yes. My people made you suffer so much and I don't think that's fair. I know there is nothing I can say or do to make you feel bettet but I'm truly sorry (a tear escapes her eye and Pirotess notices).

Deedlit stands up and walks to the camp. Pirotess stays where she is, still confused, she eyes Deedlit walking away.

Pirotess: Deedlit!

Deedlit: (shocked by the mention of her name) Yes?

Pirotess: Asnwer me two questions. When you where in the altar of Kardis and your life was being drained, did you saw what was happening?

Deedlit: (sadness in her face by the memory) Yes...

Pirotess: When your knight fought against Ashram, did he won?

Deedlit: I already told you, Parn di not ki-

Pirotess: Did Parn defeated Ashram before he rescued you!?

Deedlit: ... No, he did not. He was defeated by Ashram but it was Wagnard who killed the emperor.

Pirotess turned her head to the river, to that Deedlit walked to the camp again and fell asleep.

Pirotess: (mentaly) What does this means?

Morning came and averybody began undoing the camp and placing all their belongings together.

Shiris: Now what?

Deedlit: We must enter the shrine.

Liara: Let's go, then.

Deedlit: No, Parn and me.

Parn: Yes, this one is for us alone. Thanks for being here with us, though.

The group begins to hug each other, exept for the dark elf who is just looking, and say their goodbyes.

Etoh: We will be waiting for you in Valis, then.

Deedlit: Yes, we will be there soon. Really, thanks for all your help. (she then looks at Pirotess who is examining her dagger and then back at her friends with a concerned look on her face) No, wait...!

Parn: What is it Deedlit?

The group stares at Deedlit. Deedlit looks at everyone and tears form in her eyes.

Parn: (concerned) Deed...!?

Deedlit: I don't want to do it, Parn, I can't!

Pirotess: (stepping forward to Deedlit) Oh, but you have to. Elvish tradition.(a small grin forms in her face)

Deedlit: No... please, don't...

Parn: Deedlit, you already told me how important it is for your people to go ther, so, let's go. What's wrong?

Deedlit's pleading eyes never left Pirotess.

Pirotess: Go. Your time is over.

Parn put his hand on Deedlit's waist and begins walking to the shrine, Deedlit keeps looking to where their friends are. The gates of the shrine closes as they enter. The group stares at the gates, still confused at Deedlit's behavior.

Shiris: What was that all about?

Liara: Why was she crying? I though this journey was because she wanted to..

Woodchuck: (unsheathing his dagger and looking at Pirotess) I think I know why...

The realization dawns an them all as they do the same. Pirotess turns her head from the gates to look at the group, now armed and smiles.

Pirotess: You know... that sword he has... it's been made by the fusion of both the holy sword and the demon sword... light and darkness...

A dark cloud suddenly filled the sky and Pirotess unsheathes her sword as well...

**Setting: The Dragoth Emblem Shrine**

Parn and Deedlit walk through a tunnel, very dark, to what Deedlit calls the spirit of light but nothing happens, then she remembers that she cannot use those powers in this place.

Parn: Deedlit, what's wrong?

Deedlit opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted by a light that filled the room. Now the shrine was truly visible and they were in the middle of it.

The shrine is made with very white bricks, adorned with precious stones, small waterfals and plants. The shrine is huge that a big dragon coul've lived comfortably there. In the center of the shrine, in front of Parn and Deedlit was a big tree. Deedlit and Parn stepped back when they saw the huge tree in front of them.

Then, infront of them, a beautiful spirit materialized. Her hair was pure while, she was tall and slender, her eyes were gray almost white colored.

Farrah: I'm Farrah, guardian spirit of this shrine. I know who you are and why you are here, and i know why we should do this fast (she said that staring at Deedlit).

Then she turned to the tree and picked up a strange flower. It was a black colored flower with purple dots. It looked beautiful.

Farrah: Drink this (she handed the flower to Deedlit).

Deedlit quickly obeyed. As she finished the last of the necker, she closed her eyes and allowed it to lift her spirit from its physical bondings. In its beginning, it was almost invigorating, the sensation of losing one's self with the guiding hands of the spirits beyond. Within the darkness blanketing her eyes, she began to witness their coming, as if it was more like they were bringing their world to her. The unearthly lights danced along the rims of her vision in an enlightening splendor show of spiritual passage. She began to feel their hold upon her. Their hands were numbingly cold, yet she felt only pleasure from their touch.

Then it began. She finally felt it. The sensation of being pulled into their world. He caught herself smiling as she calmly released their hold. She began to hear their voices, telling her to come with them, to join them in rapture. She knew she would love to join them, but now was not her time. Bound by her heart, she would return and bask in the bliss that was her love, waiting for her to return. The begged her to stay, but she made no show of desiring her stay with them. She would join them in time, but for now, she could think of nothing but him and his need for her.

Finally, the lights faded, alongside the voices and their touch. Opening her eyes, she felt the harsh sting of light pieces them instantly. Her vision cleared and settle upon the only healing sight she knew of. The face of her love. She smiled and then the smile faded as Pirotess' face also came to her mind.

Parn: Are you ok?

Farrah: Drink this, quick! (she handed the flower to Parn).

Having witnessed her trail only made him dread the idea of magic, spirits, and the lot. This wasn't a world he was born to, but he knew down inside his heart that nothing was to stand between them. With a reassuring smile, he held his nose and drank the necker.

A moment later upon swallowing it, he knew something was wrong.

Tension bound his throat as he nearly gagged. He pitched over and stumbled back. He heard the worried cry of his love before him, but he could not see her. His vision blurred into a wash of shape and colour, losing meaning and sense with every heart-beat. With a shock, he felt his legs give way as his head hit the floor. Numbness swept his body as light invaded his eyes.

He was passing over.

He felt a many hands tightly grasp his body and pull him towards them. He felt helpless under their pull. The images before him were terrifying and wondrous at the same time. They were taking him now, and he was supposed to resist. How could he resist? He was already theirs.

That's when he felt the slow beating of his heart. His heart...his love...he would never leave her. Not now, not for this, not for the world he knew. Never.

With all his passion, all his desire, all his need, he pulled at their hold over him. He heard they hiss and scream at him, demanding he not resist, that it was not his place to resist now. He tossed and struggled, he thrashed and fought, he would free himself for her and never let them say so otherwise.

With that, he felt their hold suddenly break as he collapsed back into darkness. A rush of heat his his body as his eyes snapped open into a torrent of light and emotion. He heard her crying for him as his sight finally focused on her form. He blinked several times, as if to reassure himself what he saw was real. once certain, he threw himself around her and comforted her worry.

"I'm alright." he said. "I'm alright, I'm here. Calm down. Everything's fine now."

Farrah: The spirits are with you. Farewell. (she suddenly dissapeared, and so did the tree.

Deedlit: (turning to Parn) Parn, let's go! Our friends are in danger!

Parn: Let's go, then!

They run to the gates of the shrine and exit.

When they're out they saw Liara on the ground wounded.

Parn: (picks Liara's head and stares at her eyes) Liara! Are you OK?

Liara: (in a weak voice) I'm fine, Parn, go help the others...

Deedlit and Parn runs to where a dark red light could be seen and when they got closer they say a person on a red cloack, his face was concealed in the hood of the red cloack and was unleashing all his power to Etoh, who was in turn doing the same.

Etoh: In the name of Pharis, go back to the abbyss! Aahhhhhh

Parn (unsheathing his sword) Etoh!

Three more hoodes priests appear and attack with their swords at Parn and Deedlit. Deedlit is being atacked by two at the time and Parn cannot do anything about it. Parn defends himself but the hooded man power is too much for him. Deedlit it's doing the same but it's having a hard time defending from two swords. One of them kicks her and she falls to the ground. One of them prepares to deliver the final blow when Pirotess appears from behind and cuts his hooded head.

Deedlit: (very shocked) YOU!

Pirotess: Yes, me. No time for that!

Now it's Deedlit and Pirotess against one hooded priest. Deedlit then recognized the emblem on the priest robes. It was a priest of Falaris, the god of darkness. Woodchuck helps Etoh by throwing some daggers to the priest he was fighting, creating a distraction and then Etoh intensified Pharis power and vaporized the priest of Phalaris.

Parn unleashes the power of the sword and the priest is blinded by it's light and it's soon beheaded. Pirotess and Deedlit call the spirits of the forest to aid them and they answer this time, as they promised and the priest is defeated at last, expliding in a bright red light.

Parn: Where is Shiris?

Woodchuck: She is here, she'll be fine!

Etoh: I'm going to brin Liara!

Deedlit cannot keep her eyes off Pirotess who keeps staring at Deedlit back.

Deedlit: Are you going to kill us now?

Pirotess: Only if you give me a reason to...

Deedlit: (droping her swod) What do you mean?

Pirotess: (get's closer to Deedlit, also droping her sword) I had a dream too (she gives a very small smile).

Deedlit smiles back.

Pirotess: Look, I've spent almost all my life hating you kin so it is very difficult for me to say this but... I hope we could...

Deedlit: ... me too

Pirotess: I have a lot to think about now. I promise I will return for you, when the days of your knight are over.

Deedlit: I'll be waiting.

Pirotess begins to walk away and then turns to Parn, who is very confused.

Pirotess: You. Thank you for trying to save Ashram back in Marmo. And take care of the princes or I'll kill you.

Parn: I will, I promise.

The whole group reunite in time to see Pirotess walking away.

Etoh: She never said why she didn't killed us...

Deedlit: She may never will...

Now that they recieved the blessing from the spirits of the forest there is jst one more thing to do...

_

Gavin & Celes


End file.
